When Bella Met Edward
by assilem33
Summary: "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."
1. I'm Your Huckleberry

**No copyright infringement intended. **

_"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew." -William Shakespeare_

_..._

**Chapter One**

I press my face against the glass window looking out at the tarmac wishing I could change my mind about flying out to Florida.

I've been alive for 19 years and have made it this far without stepping foot onto a plane and _dying_, why would I want to chance it now?

Mom and dad left earlier in the week and said it would be wasting days of our vacation to wait and drive, but I honestly don't care. What does it matter if we miss a few days of boogie boarding - at least I'll be _alive_ to actually do it.

I feel someone take the seat next to me, their arm bumping mine, but I'm too focused on the man waving the orange flag to worry about who's sitting next to me.

I think I'm going to be sick.

I should just get off - tell them something's wrong with the left phalange - and miss out on this year's vacation.

And anyway, what was wrong with a staycation?

Washington has a plethora of things to do - fishing, swimming, _camping_. There's no reason why we have to travel to sandy beaches, blue oceans, and _swamps._ I don't like the idea of swimming with sharks and alligators anyhow.

The flight attendant gets on the loudspeaker preparing us for departure. I'm already buckled in - I buckled that baby as soon as I sat down - but I still don't feel safe.

I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate - my chest is heaving, and I feel perspiration wetting my upper lip and the back of my neck.

God, why didn't I just put up more of a fight?

The plane starts to slowly move, and my heart is lodged in my throat. I squeeze the armrest in a death grip and close my eyes just hoping and praying to make it into the air safely.

"You're not breathing." I let out a gust of air and open my eyes to find white clouds and blue sky. "I thought you were gonna fucking pass out there for a minute."

I don't recognize the deep sound, but why would I?

Turning my head, I come face to face with a scruffy face and emerald green eyes. He's watching me - a smile on his handsome face - like he's waiting for a chance to perform CPR on me, and I shake my head and say, "I'm fine."

His smile turns into a grin, and he pulls the hat off his head, revealing messy brown locks. "You afraid of flyin' or what?"

I straighten in my seat and try to loosen the grip I have on the armrest, but my fingers don't want to let go. "I've never flown before."

"No shit?" He laughs, the deep sound giving me goosebumps down my arms.

I shake my head, kind of shocked this guy has no problem talking to a stranger. "A car can get you anywhere a plane can."

"That's not necessarily true. You can't cross the ocean in a car," he points out, his perfect white teeth blinding me.

"Since I don't plan on leaving the country, then I don't need to cross any oceans."

He nods, thoughtfully conceding my point. "Where you headed?"

"Florida - a family vacation. You?"

"Back home to Arizona. I came up to visit my mom."

"Yeah, I noticed there's a layover in Phoenix. I'm not sure how I feel about two take offs and two landings."

"You'll be good," he says, bumping me with his shoulder. "Don't sweat it."

I smile, and he grins.

He's _cute._

I turn away and pull out my laptop and earbuds, not wanting to be rude but not knowing if I can have an entire conversation with this _cute_ guy the entire flight. He seems nice - older than me - but I'm not much of a conversationalist.

I busy myself with turning the old thing on and waiting for it to boot up. My stomach growls embarrassingly loud because I purposely didn't eat breakfast - didn't want to puke all over myself on the plane.

"Want me to ask the flight attendant for some peanuts?"

Blushing - because of course he heard that - I shake my head. "I'm fine."

"Do you say that a lot?"

"Huh?"

"_I'm fine_. You've said it twice, and you were lyin' the first time. If you're hungry there's no shame in admitting it."

Who _is _this guy?

"Okay, I _am _hungry, but I'm allergic to peanuts." He eyes me like he doesn't believe me, but it's most definitely true. "If you don't believe me, grab me a bag, see what happens." I shrug, making him chuckle.

"No, I believe you. I'm not trying to kill you or anything."

"I have my own snacks." I hold up an oversized bag of goldfish, and he nods his approval.

"Good choice, but these are better." He holds up a bag of the same thing except his are the pretzel ones - the _better _ones.

"You're right. Those are better. You must have grabbed the last bag. They were sold out when I went looking for them."

"If you share, I'll share." He smiles again, and I can't help smiling back. Maybe this whole fearing for my death in the skies thing isn't so bad after all.

"Okay." I offer him an earbud after discreetly wiping it down. "I'm watching _Dirty Dancing _if you're down."

"Will there _be _dirty dancing?" He asks, taking the earbud from my fingers, the pads of his own fingers a little rough. "I could be down with that."

I laugh and nod my head. "It's a little raunchy, but Patrick Swayze is a God."

"Wait," he says, touching my hand - the one that's about to push play. "I can't watch a dirty movie with you..."

"It's not really a _dirty _movie…"

"...without knowin' your name first. I'm not that kind of guy." He smirks, and my cheeks hurt from how hard I'm smiling.

"It's Bella," I say, feeling the heavy weight of his hand on top of mine.

"I'm Edward." He releases my hand and sits back, sticking the earbud into his left ear. "_Now_ we can watch some dirty dancing."

"Okay," I say, sticking the other earbud in my right ear and pushing play. "Be ready to have your mind blown."

He chuckles, and I cringe a little because that was totally lame. In my defense, this movie is one of the greatest of all times, so it makes me a little crazy.

Edward laughs at _I carried a watermelon_ \- such a cringeworthy classic line - and leans his elbow on our shared armrest. "So, let me guess. Watermelon lady ends up with the God?"

"Shhh," I hiss, jokingly. "No questions."

"Sorry," he says, shifting in his seat, his arm pushing against mine as he crowds me to see the small screen. "You're not much for talkin' and watchin' are you?"

I pause the movie and look at him like he's crazy. "If I'm talking during the movie then I'm not doing any watching, and to experience all of Patrick Swayze's God like scenes, you have to _watch_ not _talk._"

He needs to stop smiling at me...is that a _dimple_?

"Well, seeing as how I'm not really a Patrick Swayze fan, I like to talk _and _watch. Let's make a deal. Since you've seen this movie what..._definitely _more than once I take it, humor me and let me ask questions that you're probably dyin' to answer anyway. Alright?"

He makes a good point here. "Okay, I can do that."

"Then, you can watch _my_ favorite movie, and I'll warn you now, there's nothin' dirty about it unless dirts dirty which it is so okay, it's a little dirty."

God, he's _cute._

"What movie?"

"Shhh…" he says, quietly - grinning the entire time - then whispers, "...no questions." I roll my eyes, and he pushes play. "So, she carried a watermelon, and he teaches her how to dance? _Dirty_ dance?"

The way he says _dirty_ \- stop. "In a nutshell, yes, but there's so much more to it. You'll see."

He nods and watches as Baby awkwardly shakes her hips, his eyes shifting to me every once in a while, his lips twitching, and damn, he's _hot_.

By the time the movie's almost over, I'm quoting all the best lines, and Edward's so into that epic last dance, nothing can break his concentration.

Without any prompting from me, he rewinds to _Nobody puts Baby in a corner_ and watches the entire _epic_ dance again.

I think he's my soulmate.

"Well?"

He shrugs. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Oh please!" I say, turning in my seat to see him and all his lies better. "Admit it - that's the best movie you've ever watched!"

He crosses his arms over his chest and smiles at me. "Top 2. I'll give you that - kind of a chick flick but it'll do. Now, are _you _ready to have _your_ mind blown?"

I nod, getting a little thrill from the _conversation_, and he leans forward to dig in his bag. He sits back and holds up _Tombstone_. Should I tell him I've seen it - that when I was 10, I watched it every single night for an entire year?

"What? Why're you smiling?"

"I'm not," I say, straightening in my seat and hand the laptop over. "Let's watch it."

He puts it in and sits back - the laptop in his lap now- and reaches into my lap for his earbud. "Greatest movie of all time," he says, hitting play.

"Alright lunger, let's do it," I tease, trying not to smile.

He slowly turns his head my way, his dimple _dimpled_. "Are you shitting me?"

"What?" I feign innocence, trying so hard not to laugh.

"You've seen it, haven't you?"

I nod, and he grins. "You're no fun." He goes to stop it, but I grab his wrist.

"No. I love this movie. I want to watch it."

He looks over at me, his eyes scanning my face for far too long - long enough to make me feel butterflies in my stomach. "Can we talk and watch?" He asks. "That's the only way I'll let you watch it."

"It's my laptop," I argue.

"It's my movie."

"You're such a baby," I tease but nod my head. "Yes, let's talk and watch."

"Are you going to let me go?"

"What?"

He laughs and shakes his arm. "You're holding my wrist. I mean, I'll let you hold me, but I'll need to hit play first."

"Oh! Sorry."

He pushes play, and he talks the entire time, giving me a play by play like I've never seen it before, but it's so damn cute I listen to the deep sound of his voice until it lulls me to sleep.

I think my head ends up on his shoulder - I'm _sure_ of it, but I keep my eyes closed and don't move a muscle.

The last thing I hear is _I'm your huckleberry._

* * *

**I know I have stories that need to be finished, but this one came into my head and I can't help myself. Some parts of this story I've lived and some parts I just pulled out of my ass, but I'll be posting one chapter a week - every Wednesday. I vow not to get behind.**


	2. It's Yum

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"What am I supposed to do for three hours?" We just stepped off the plane - Edward and I together - and after finding out how long until the next flight, I'm kind of panicking. Mom's not as worried as me, though. She's never one to fret too much over the _small _things.

"Bella, just take a nap."

"A nap? I can't just fall asleep in the middle of an airport. What if someone steals my stuff?" I ask appalled then whisper, "What if someone tries to _kidnap_ me?"

I glance at Edward, and he's not looking at me, but the small smile on his lips tells me he's _listening _to my freak out.

"Sweetheart, you watch too many movies. It'll go by fast then you'll board the next plane and be on your way to us. It's beautiful here. You're going to love it."

She hangs up, and I stare at the screen of my phone completely irritated with her and this entire vacation.

"Come on," Edward says. "I'll take you out to dinner."

"What?" I ask, confused, staring up at him.

"I'm takin' you to dinner. Let's go."

He walks away, and after a short delay, I quickly follow after him. "I can't just go to dinner with you. I don't really even know you yet."

"_Yet_," he muses more to himself and suddenly stops, making me nearly bump into him. "You can trust me. Cross my heart and hope to die." He grins, and really what the hell do I have to lose?

Am I safer here inside the airport?

_Probably._

Do I sometimes make dumb choices?

_Sure._

Am I going to let Edward take me to dinner?

"Okay," I relent. "Do you like Cracker Barrel?"

I've never been, but dad has, and the way he goes on about it, well, it kind of makes me want to try it.

"You bet your cute ass I do."

Did he just call my ass cute?

He looks back at me, and I ignore the flutter in my stomach and continue to follow him. "You don't have to get home?"

He shakes his head and leads me to a big ass truck. "No. It's four hours away from here anyway. I'll leave when I leave."

"When will that be?"

"After you're back on the plane. A gentleman doesn't leave a girl all alone in an airport to get her shit stolen or God forbid to get _kidnapped_."

Is he _laughing _at me? I guess he doesn't watch too many movies or the _news_ for that matter.

"I'll be fine."

"There's that word again - _fine. _I'm pretty sure your voice was shaking when you were on the phone with your mom," he says, pulling open the door and grabbing my bags to shove them in the back. "Unless your mom's just a scary person."

"Haha, funny."

He pulls open the driver side door and gestures for me to climb in. "Hop in. Let me put some food in that hungry belly."

I only hesitate a second before I step up onto the side step thing and crawl into the truck, pushing the middle console up, so I can scoot all the way over. I buckle up - safety first - and wait for Edward to get settled.

"This is a nice truck."

He smiles out the windshield. "She _is _nice."

"She?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna call her a he. I don't ride _he's._" I start laughing, and he looks over at me. "You ready?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"I just want to make sure you're sure about leavin' an airport with an _almost _stranger." He chuckles, and now I'm having some doubts.

"Well, you're not a rapist are you?"

"Uh, no I am not. Not that a rapist would admit that, but…"

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"You climbed in of your own free will."

God, that _dimple._

"A serial killer?"

"Only if they're frosted flakes," he says, smirking, and I can't help the stupid smile that crosses my face.

"In that case, I'm sure _and_ starving."

"Let's feed you then," he says before pulling out of the airport and onto the busy city street. There's no going back now. "So, what's your story?"

"My story? I don't have one. I'm barely in my first year of college. I haven't even _lived._ Actually this trip is the first thing I've done on my own. Pathetic, right?"

"Definitely." He laughs, and I know he's joking, but he's actually right. "So no adventures? No wild shenanigans?"

Edward switches lanes and ignores the honks of outrage as he cuts off a tiny little Mazda.

"Nope, none of that. I mean, I've gone on vacations with my family every year, but never alone like an adult. What about you? Any backpacking trips across Western Europe?"

"I'm afraid not." He throws me a smile - he's generous with the smiles - that makes me blush before his eyes are back on the road. "I've never left the country, but I do love adventures."

"Are you the outdoorsy type?"

"You could say that. My dad owns a ranch - I grew up in the outdoors."

"A ranch? With like animals?"

"What other kind of ranches are there?"

"I don't know," I say, feeling dumb. "There's _ranch _dressing."

"Oh shit," he laughs, moving into the turning lane as Cracker Barrel comes into view. "Dressing, huh? You're cute."

_Say what?_

"Here we are. Cracker Barrel at your service," he says, shutting the truck off and hopping down. I watch him walk in front of the vehicle until he's standing at my door and pulling it open like a gentleman - the kind you only see in movies. "You ready to eat? You can't live off just goldfish crackers."

Oh, I _have, _and I _could_.

He holds out his hand, and I place mine in his and let him pull me from the truck. He lets me go as soon as my feet hit asphalt, and we walk side by side into the restaurant.

Thirty minutes go by before we're sharing a booth. The gift shop is addicting. I didn't buy anything because I know mom will have a shit fit if I do, _but _Edward bought me a five pound bag of Swedish Fish, claiming nothing could top them.

I didn't tell him that my aunt used to bring me some from Pennsylvania every year - I love them - and that I grew up thinking Pennsylvania was the only place that sold them. Little did I know I could have just walked into any Walmart across the U.S. and snagged a bag.

The waitress hands us each a menu, and I order an orange juice - ignoring Edward's look of outrage - and listen as he orders a pink lemonade.

"Orange juice for dinner?"

I nod and toy with the salt and pepper shakers. The restaurant is full and the sound of a screaming kid a few tables over is kind of annoying. I've never really liked kids. Not since the summer I was forced to babysit my cousin when I was 15. She was playing in the yard, and I thought it was all fun and games until I walked over and she was playing with a piece of dog shit. I swear she smelled like poo until Christmas. "You can never have too much Vitamin C."

Edward chuckles. "What are you getting?"

My eyes scan the menu, looking for something mouthwatering. I can feel Edward's eyes on me, and I want to act like I'm okay with it, like he's not making me feel nervous, but he _is._

"I think I'll have the Broccoli Cheddar Chicken."

"You can't," he says, shaking his head, his eyes now on his own menu. "It's not Wednesday."

"What?"

"The Broccoli Cheddar Chicken is a Wednesday special. You can't order a Wednesday special on a Friday."

"Shut up," I laugh.

His lips hitch as he lifts his head. "I'm serious." He leans forward and points to the menu where it says the day of the week - a day of the week _special_ \- and his hands are veiny. Not gross, but veiny like I imagine Thor's would look like because he's so strong. "Read the fine print - _Eating Wednesday's special on Friday is prohibited._" It doesn't say _that_, but the day of the week specials are _only_ made on each specific day. "I have an idea," he says. "I'll pick your food and you pick mine."

"I'm not sure how that makes me feel. What if I don't like what you pick? I'm kind of _picky_."

His smile is _ridiculous _and confident. "You'll like it. Go on, order me something yummy. Don't be stingy either, I'm hungry."

"I don't know what you like," I argue. "Nobody wants to eat food they don't like."

"Trust me, I'll like it."

"Whatever you say." I scan the menu, not having a clue what I'm going to choose because I don't _know _anything about Edward other than his taste in movies, that he grew up on a ranch, and that he has an adorable dimple I want to dip my finger into.

_Great, now my face is all warm._

The waitress comes by, and I listen as Edward orders me the _Barrel _cheeseburger with steak fries, making my mouth water, and like a cheat, I order the same thing for Edward.

Edward's smiling - of course he is - when she walks away. "You took the easy way out."

Shrugging I say, "I just figured you ordered me what you like and since the broccoli cheddar chicken is off the table, you'll get the cheeseburger."

"Nice. I do happen to love burgers. Do you?"

"I _do_."

He takes a drink of his pink lemonade, and I stare at the way his throat bobs as he swallows until he catches me and smirks.

"What're you studying?"

"What? _Nothing!_"

"What's the point of college if you're studying _nothin'_?"

_Oh!_

"Education. I've always wanted to be a teacher."

"My mom's a teacher. She loves it. What kind of teacher?"

"_Not_ a little kid teacher. High school math."

"None of my teachers looked like you in high school," he says.

"Well, in three years, I could look different. Did you go to college?"

"Nope," he says. "College wasn't for me. I help my dad run the ranch."

"Are you a cowboy?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Not the _howdy partner_ kind of type. I don't rope and ride. I ride and raise and herd cattle. I don't _yeehaw_."

Oh my god he's so cute.

"Do you have a hat - no, not a ball cap, a _cowboy _hat?"

"I do. Lots of them."

I know he has boots on his feet and jeans that fit well because trust me, I looked. The only person I've ever seen wear boots and a cowboy hat is Harry and that's just because it's his style. He has nothing to do with cows and ranches.

"Do you have a thing for cowboys or somethin'?" He asks, trying to hide his smile behind clear glass and pink lemonade. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"No? No boyfriend or no you don't have a thing for cowboys?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Ah, so you have a thing for cowboys then."

"Shut up," I laugh, taking a drink of my own drink, feeling my armpits start to sweat because he's so damn cute he makes me kind of nervous. "I don't know any cowboys, so I can't have a _thing_ for them."

He nods thoughtfully and is about to say something else before the waitress interrupts us.

"Here ya'll go. Enjoy."

"Thank you," I say.

"Cheers," Edward says, holding up his burger, lifting his chin for me to do the same. We bump burgers, both of us laughing before he takes a huge bite.

It's _yum._

* * *

**Back to regular scheduled programming this Wednesday.**


	3. I Think I'm About to Find Out

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I can't just walk in! There are cops everywhere!"

I'm sitting in Edward's truck freaking the hell out because the airport is swarmed with cops, and mom just wants me to walk in and hop on a plane so I don't miss the family vacation!

What if there's a shooter in there?

What if someone hijacked a plane?

"My lord, Bella. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, mom, but I'm not going in there. They won't even let me."

I can hear her relaying the message to dad, and then they bicker for a bit before his voice comes across the line. "Bells, you have your emergency credit card, don't you?"

Edward's silent next to me, and I glance over to find his eyes on the commotion at the airport. We had to park across the street because the road was blocked off and the entrance to the airport was blocked off as well.

I find my emergency card buried at the bottom of my bag. "Yes, I have it."

"Your mom will look up a room and book it for tonight. Stay there and we'll figure out your flight tomorrow."

"I'm not getting on another plane," I say, adamantly. "What if someone messed with the...I don't know - whatever important parts there are. I'm scared. Can't you just come get me?"

"You're across the country, Bells. I can't come get you."

I sigh and rub a hand across my forehead, just completely stressed out. "Fine. Just call me back with the hotel."

"Will do, Bells. Hold tight."

He hangs up, and I jab the end button on my phone. "I'm not going to Florida. They can't make me. I'm a grown adult. I'll just go back home."

"How're you gonna get there?" Edward asks, turning to face me.

Shrugging, I stare out the front window at the barricaded airport. I hope everyone is okay in there. "Maybe a bus?"

"That could work," he says. "I'll wait with you - take you to your hotel."

"Thank you. I knew something like this would happen. I called that shit," I say. "What if I was just in there _napping_ and something bad happened?"

"Maybe it's nothin'..." Edward says, but his voice is completely full of doubt.

"There's _so _many cops, and isn't that a news van…"

My phone rings, making me jump and Edward flinch. I want to laugh, but the entire vibe is just off. "Hello…"

"Bells, your mom booked the Crowne Plaza. It's just down the road a ways. Can you get there safely?"

"I can get there," I say, looking at Edward, and he nods.

"It's not looking good," dad says. "Just stay in your room until I give you the okay."

"What's happening?"

"Someone was trying to take over a plane before it even took off," he says. "Others were in the airport."

"What! Are people hurt?"

"I don't know, Bells. Just stay away from there and we'll figure this shit out tomorrow. Love you, kid."

"You too, dad.'

He hangs up again, and I feel like I'm going to puke.

"You okay?" Edward asks.

"This is why I do not freaking fly! I watch movies. I read books! This stuff happens all the time. I mean, do we not remember 9-11? Someone tried to take over the plane and there are others in the airport! We have to go. Can we go?"

Edward's eyes widen, and he nods. "Where're we goin'?"

"The Crowne Plaza. Do you know where that is? Can you take me there?"

"I'll take you. Let's go."

We're silent on the ride to the hotel, and all I can think about is what if that was our plane - what if I was in the airport when those people, whoever they are, took over the place? Did they hurt anyone? Who _are_ they?

"Bella, you're gonna hyperventilate. You have to calm down." Edward touches the back of my neck, pushing lightly until my head hangs between my legs. "You have to breathe." Wetness coats my cheeks, and I start to catch my breath. "There you go. Keep breathing deep like that."

_God, I'm so embarrassed._

"I think I'm fine," I say to the floorboard, kind of liking the warmth of his hand on the back of my neck. It's comforting, and I feel like I really need comfort right now. This is why I don't travel alone. I'm not _adult_ enough for this.

"Fine, huh?" He says, squeezing the back of my neck before pulling away.

I slowly straighten and wipe my eyes before looking over at him. "I'm stressed out," I say as an excuse. "Seriously, I'm not usually like this."

He smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "It's alright. That's a shit load of trouble back there…"

I nod. "It is. I'm sure it's on the news. Someone tried to hijack a plane - people are still in the airport. News crews are probably fighting for a chance to run that story."

His eyes are on the road, but even from his side profile, I can see his eyebrows are bunched. I'm sure he's thinking the same thing I am.

_What if we hadn't gone to dinner?_

_What if we were still in there?_

I can hardly think about it without wanting to throw up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be alone," he says.

"Okay," I agree readily.

He glances at me before his eyes are back on the road. "Maybe I should take you home with me."

_What!_

"To your ranch?"

He smiles out the windshield, and I stare at him in wonder. "Do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

He laughs, and I really like that sound right now. "Want to go to my ranch - see my cattle. Maybe see me in a cowboy hat."

The blush hits my face, and I turn away to stare out the window. How could I go home with him? I hardly know him - as in I just _barely_ met him hours ago. I mean, it's crazy, right?

But do I really want to be in this city all alone while terrorists or whatever the heck are holding an airport and airplane hostage? I've never been more scared in my life.

"I can't just go home with you," I say, finally.

"You can. We'll just keep drivin', and in four hours we'll be there."

"But my dad paid for a room…"

He shrugs. "I'm sure we can cancel it if you want to. No pressure, but this just doesn't seem to be the place to be right now. I don't like the idea of leavin' you here all alone."

He's making my stomach feel all melty. I don't really like the idea of being left here all alone either.

"I think my dad will kill me."

He laughs and nods. "But at least you'll be safe, right - well until he kills you."

I shouldn't say yes. I'm adult enough to know this is a bad idea, but my gut is telling me to go - to let Edward take me to his ranch far away from this place.

"Okay…"

Am I really saying _okay_?

"No shit?"

I laugh and shrug. "Why not? It beats staying cooped up in a hotel room all alone. You're _sure_ you're not a serial killer - _the _murdering kind, not the kind that you eats too much cereal?"

That _dimple._

"Cross my heart," he says, switching lanes. "You're safe with me. I promise."

God, I hope I'm not making a huge mistake.

This is probably where I would tell the chick in the movie to run the other way, but something's telling me Edward's different.

"I'm choosing to trust you."

"Be still my heart," he laughs, placing a hand on his chest, making me laugh. "You wanna call your dad and let him know."

"Hell no. No way. I'll tell him, but not yet. Not until we're at your place. Will I meet your dad?"

"You will. He'll probably think I'm fucking crazy for bringin' a girl home I just met, but life's boring without a little crazy."

It _really _is.

"How old are you?" I ask, needing to know the basics about him before I just _go _home with him.

"25," he says, giving me a quick look before his eyes are back on the road, and _holy shit_, 25! That's six years older than me. He doesn't even look 25.

"I'm 19," I say, reaching out to turn the AC vent off my face.

"Yeah," he says. Just _yeah. _He probably put that together when I told him I was in my first year of college anyway. "There's a blanket in the back if you're cold."

"No, I'm fine. The air was drying my contacts out."

"You wear glasses?"

"Only at home - before bed or just around the house on a lazy Saturday," I say. "I've had them since 5th grade. I was humiliated when I first got them. The second I was old enough I asked mom for contacts. They're annoying, too, but at least I don't look like a dork."

"Glasses aren't dorky," he says.

"Do _you _wear glasses?"

"Nope. 20/20 vision over here." He grins.

"Lucky!" I say, picturing him in a pair of black frames - I'm liking what I'm seeing here. "What kind of music do you like? Let me guess - _country_?" I have this need to know _all _the things about him.

"Are you stereotyping me?"

"Kind of, I guess. Am I wrong?"

"Well, no," he laughs. "But, I'm into all genres."

"Rap?"

"Ah, no. I'm not really into songs about eating dick and licking…"

Is he _blushing_?

"Yeah, me either," I laugh. "Although Big Booty Hoes was a middle school classic."

Edward laughs and shakes his head which tells me he _knows_ the song - the cute little liar.

"I had a friend that used to get down to _Tootsee Roll_. It was always so awkward because my mom and dad never let me listen to stuff like that so when she'd get low and twerk, I felt like a nun. The first time I watched _Dirty Dancing_ I was at my friend's house - she and her brothers were little holy terrors. Their mom was a single mom and they walked all over her. I felt kind of bad _except _for when we snuck and watched _Dirty Dancing _late into the night. Patrick Swayze was my first love but it sucked because he was already dead."

"That does suck. I bet if he were alive he would've loved you back."

"Shut up," I laugh which makes him laugh which makes his dimple appear. "It's okay, though, because her brother was an okay replacement."

"You loved her brother?"

"Since I was 5."

"Did he love you back?"

"Welllllll," I say, dragging the word out. "Not really. I mean, he liked me, I guess. 15 year old boys only want one thing and it isn't your heart."

"Did you give it to him?"

"What? My heart?"

Edward clears his throat and hides his smile. "No."

"I did, and I still regret it. My friend - her name was Jessica - hated me for an entire week after that. I wasn't trying to make her mad, but I had a crush and was stupid enough to do anything he wanted."

"How old were you?"

I'm not sure why I'm telling him all of this - seems a little strange - but I feel comfortable all of a sudden. "I was 14 - I _know_ that's young. I was _young_ and dumb."

"Damn," he says.

"He made me think I was special. Now that I'm kind of an adult, I know better than to trust people named after a mouse."

"A mouse?"

"His name was Jerry."

Edward chokes on a laugh and shakes his head. "You're fucking cute," he says.

_Quit making me blush!_

"Anyway," I say. "Back to music. Tell me your favorite song."

"I have a better idea. I'll play it for you, but don't laugh, okay." He swipes through his phone before setting it in his lap and turning the volume up on the stereo. When _Big Green Tractor_ starts to play, I die. His smile is huge as he watches me giggle to death. There's _no _way this is his favorite song.

"You're joking!"

"You're right," he says then _Greatest Love Story _by Lanco meets my ears, and what!

"Are you a softy?" I ask, my heart squeezing.

"It's a good song, huh?"

"Yes!"

He smiles, and I smile and don't say a word the entire song.

Then he plays me _Take Back Home Girl _and _Good As You _and I'm totally crushing on him. He has good taste. I _knew_ he wasn't a _Big Green Tractor _kind of man, and he _is _a man. 25 - I want to feel nervous that my teenage self is traveling to an unknown place with a grown man, but there's just something about him that I trust. Plus, I'm 19 which makes me a grown woman who can make her own choices.

"You go now?" He says. "Show me what you like."

Post Malone.

The Chainsmokers.

G-Eazy.

And finally my beloved Shawn Mendes.

"Well?"

"Not bad. Play me the fall apart one again."

I grab his phone and find Post Malone again, smiling to myself when he nods his approval.

Who _is _this guy?

I think I'm about to find out.

* * *

**I suck at following my own schedule.**


	4. An Adventure One Might Say

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I fell asleep.

I just hope I wasn't snoring.

We're minutes away from his ranch, and the nervousness I feel in the pit of my stomach makes me want to dry heave. The feeling that my bladder might explode isn't helping.

It's completely dark aside from the blue lights coming from the dashboard. We've passed very few houses and a lot of barren land. The road is empty and the stereo plays low in the background.

"I'll stay with my dad in the main house and let you have my house tonight," Edward says.

"You have your _own_ house?"

Edward chuckles at my surprise. "I do," he says. "Did you think I still lived at home? Nope. I'm on my own - in my own house about a mile from the main house like a real life grown up." I can hear the smile in his voice, but I still gulp like a nervous idiot. I'm not sure how I feel about being alone in a strange place a _mile_ from the only person I know in this town.

"You okay?"

"Sure," I lie.

"Are you scared, Bella?" He teases.

"No," I lie.

"I can sleep on the couch," he offers.

"Okay," I say immediately, making Edward laugh. "I'm not scared, but a mile away from anyone, that's a little daunting. Is the house just sitting there all alone?" Edward turns on his blinker and turns down _Cullen Rd._ "Cullen Road?" There's a dip and a bump down the dirt road, and I'm starting to think what the hell did I get myself into.

"Yep. They named the road after us since we're the only ones that live down here. Kind of cool," he says.

"Your last name is _Cullen_?"

I actually traveled four hours with a man and plan to _stay_ at his house, and I didn't even know his last name? Yeah, my dad is going to ring my freaking neck.

There's another dip and a bump and Edward looks over at me. "Since the day I was born." His teeth flash in an adorable smile. "What's your last name? I guess this is somethin' we should know, right?"

"Yeah, seems stupid we're barely asking," I say, my eyes scanning what I'm guessing is the _main _house as we pass. "It's Swan."

"Like the bird?"

"Like the _graceful_ bird." I clarify, a little distracted, my eyes trained out the window. We pass a couple of barns before Edward pulls up to a cute wood-paneled house. There's no yard, just a small house on a shit load of land.

Edward stops right in front of the house and shuts the truck off. "It's a good name. Swan. I like it."

"Thank you," I say, unbuckling my seat, a little unsure now that we're here and I have no more time to think.

"Don't be nervous," he says. "Do you wanna call your dad now - give him the address?"

"Yeah, that's going to be a _no_. Anyway, he's probably asleep. No need to wake him." Yeah, I'll keep thinking of excuses to why I need to put _that_ conversation off.

"Do _you_ want the address?"

I shrug. "Well I know it's on _Cullen Road_ and we're in the small town of River, Arizona. That should be good enough."

"Alright. You ready to head inside?"

"I think so."

"You want to sleep in the truck?"

"What? No!" Edward laughs again and opens his door. "Are there _wild_ animals out here?" I ask.

"Lots," he says, pausing to look back over at me. "But you'll be fine."

"Fine? I thought you didn't like that word. Maybe you should have said _good._"

He shakes his head, his dimple denting his cheek, and why is he so cute? Come to think of it, serial killers are quite charming and charismatic. What if I just walked right into an untimely death? I'm too young to die.

My door opens, making me jump, and Edward holds his hand out to help me down. "I'll grab the bags."

"I can help."

I slam the door, and wait at his side, my eyes scanning the darkness and the unknown animals that could be lurking nearby ready to attack my face.

Edward hands me my backpack but takes my suitcase and his bags. I follow him to the front door of the house and wait for him to unlock it. There's a scratch on the other side - like claws on wood - and Edward says, "That's Chip."

"Chip?"

Edward looks over his shoulder. "My dog."

"You have a _dog_?"

"Are you surprised? Every _cowboy _needs a dog."

"I thought you weren't a true cowboy?"

The door pushes in and an excited _huge_ wolf looking dog immediately jumps onto Edward's front. "I'm not. I told you, I don't _yeehaw_," Edward says.

"Oh, right." I smile behind his back and watch him drop the bags and give his dog a manly rub down. It's kind of cute.

"Hey, boy. Did you miss me?"

_Obviously._

"Chip, this is Bella. I know she's cute but keep those filthy paws to yourself."

I start laughing, and Edward turns on a light, revealing a surprisingly _tidy_ house. "Come on, I'll show you my room. Are you tired?"

"Is it even that late?" I ask, shutting the door and following him down a short hallway.

"It is kind of late - 11 or so. That's the bathroom." He points to the door on the right, and I want to tell him I'm about to pee my pants, but he pushes open the door in front of us. "And this is where you'll stay."

Whoa, the bed is ginormous and everything's so clean. "Do you have OCD?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No boy is this clean."

"Well, I'm not a _boy_, I'm a man, and yes, I may have a small case of OCD. I like clean things. Are you messy?"

"No," I lie.

Edward looks at me like he doesn't believe me.

_Smart!_

He turns the light on and sets my bags on the bench beneath the window and then turns to face me. "I'll let you get settled in. You good?"

Edward walks by, and I can't help but ask, "What are you going to do?"

He pauses and looks over at me. "First, I'm gonna throw every jar of peanut butter I own away and anything else that remotely resembles a peanut. Then I'll be goin' to sleep."

"What?" I laugh.

"It's been a long day," he says.

"No! The peanut butter?"

"We're kind of remote. I'm not takin' any chances."

"I'm not a kid. I literally _know_ I can't eat peanuts or any of the like."

He shakes his head. "Like I said, I'm not takin' any chances."

Oh my God!

He leaves me alone in his bedroom, and I stand just inside the doorway not knowing what to do with myself. Do I just crawl into that big bed and sleep? Shouldn't I change first? What if I smell and get his sheets all smelly?

I hear him moving around, and instead of standing here like a complete idiot, I run to the bathroom and relieve my bladder before running back to Edward's room and shutting and locking the door so I can change.

After I'm in comfy clothes and sitting in the middle of a _stranger's _bed, I grab my phone and send mom and dad a text.

_I'm in River, Arizona. If I never see you again, I love you…_

No, you idiot!

_So, change of plans. There was this guy and he made me do it…_

Oh my God, they'll send the FBI right to Edward's doorstep.

_I'm safe. Call you in the morning._

I hit send and turn my phone off. I can break the news in the morning, right? The real question is - how in the world am I going to get home? Is there a bus station? Do I rent a car? There's no freaking _way_ I'm getting on a plane _ever _again. I could have died today.

The scratch of paws on the door has me jerking to a sitting position and crawling from the bed. I pull the door open slowly - heart racing - and find Chip - _no, I did _not _think Edward was trying to paw the door down_ \- sitting on his legs, tail wagging. When the door's fully open, he pushes by me and jumps up onto the bed, getting himself comfortable at the end like this is nothing new to him. It's his territory, and I'm the one intruding.

Maybe I should sleep on the floor - give him his space.

Immediately deciding against that, I crawl onto the other side and slip under the covers, laying flat on my back and staring up at the ceiling.

This whole crazy plan was a good idea when I was almost in the middle of a hostage situation, but now I'm feeling like a complete idiot.

I've never woken up at a boy's - _man's_ \- house before. This is all very strange to me. Mom is never going to let me live it down. All those lessons on s_tranger danger _growing up, and here I am laying in Edward's bed - a guy who I met less than 12 hours ago.

He paid for my Cracker Barrel, though.

He practically saved my life.

He's throwing all his _peanut butter _away.

If he wanted to kidnap me and kill me, he could just _feed _it to me.

There's no way he's a bad guy.

_No way._

Chip curls into my legs, and I pat his head.

The last dog I slept with was our pet Chihuahua _Toro_ when I was 12. We had to put him down soon after because he practically bit my cousin's nose off. In _Toro's _defense, Felix did flick him in the balls. That's like cruel and unusual punishment. Mom didn't want to put him to rest, but Aunt Fiona put up such a fuss, she had no choice.

The only positive out of the entire situation is that Felix has to live with a scar marring his otherwise perfect face, and no it's not one of those sexy, rugged scars. It's a battle scar from a fight he lost against a six pound Chihuahua. He'll never live it down.

Forgetting about _Toro_ \- thinking too long about him is going to make me cry - I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Edward will introduce me to his dad - who may or may not think I'm some fatal attraction - and then we'll what? Hang out? I know nothing of my own existence at this point.

_Just go to sleep. _

_Close your eyes…_

_Dream a dream and get us out._

_Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream…_

Chip jumps and frets when I start laughing out loud.

Freaking SharkBoy and Lava Girl.

Taylor Lautner - what a dork!

The ceiling fan spins slowly, and I stare as each blade turns, wide awake and fearing I'll never get to bed.

My heart beats a heavy thump in my throat before I force my eyes to close.

Tomorrow is a new day.

An adventure one might say.

* * *

**Here's my Wednesday post early. lol.**

**I'm glad lots are loving this Edward as much as I do! **


	5. I Think It Will Be Worth It

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"I didn't raise a _fool_," dad says, angrier than I actually expected him to be. I haven't heard him this angry since he backhanded me for smack talk years ago. "What you did was completely stupid. You don't even know this man!"

I know _some things _not _nothing._

"It's no big deal…"

"No big deal," he nearly shouts, and I hold the phone away from my ear a bit. "You're in another state with a man I don't even know. I'm coming to get you!"

"No!" How embarrassing. I'm grown for crying out loud. "I'll buy a bus ticket to Florida today."

"I'm shocked, young lady. This sounds nothing like you. Are you sure you're okay?"

_Oh dad._

"Yes. I'm positive."

The front door opens, and I whirl around to find Chip and Edward walking in. My mouth drops open when I notice the cowboy hat on Edward's head - he grins, and I think my heart stops for at least five seconds.

When I woke up this morning Chip was gone, and I was all alone in Edward's bed and in his house. I didn't snoop or anything, but I may have peeked a bit. Not a speck of dust to be found. He really is OCD clean. It's actually kind of hot. I wonder what he looks like washing dishes - I hate that job.

"I still can't believe you did this. You call me as soon as you're at the bus station. Got it, young lady?"

"Got it, dad."

Edward's grin gets bigger at my surly tone, and at this point I'm almost a puddle on the floor.

I hang up, and Edward says, "I'm takin' it your dad's not happy?"

"Furious is more like it." Chip nudges my leg, and I squat down to give my bed partner some love. He's a beautiful dog if not just a bit scary with his similar wolf features. He gives good snuggles, though, and who would have thought I'd sleep so good last night.

"How was your sleep? I didn't want to wake you."

_How was your sleep?_

Why does that sound so cute coming from his mouth?

I nod, but before I can answer, he's talking again. "My dad made breakfast."

"For me?"

Edward grins _again._ "Well, the thing is - I didn't tell him about you…" My mouth drops open, and he chuckles. "...I thought it might be a nice surprise, me showing up with you."

"Are you afraid of your dad?"

"I'm afraid of no man," he says, hilariously, and we both start laughing.

"I'm not really hungry," I lie. I'm actually starving. I ate a few hundred Swedish fish on my morning peek-a-boo earlier, but it wasn't enough. I haven't eaten since my _Barrel _burger.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. He has orange juice."

"I only drink orange juice with dinner."

It's true - mom and dad have always thought I was a weirdo for that.

"Shut up," Edward laughs. "You're serious?" When I nod, he shakes his head. "What do you drink with breakfast?"

"Usually a soda - I like the caffeine first thing in the morning."

"Alright, let's go."

He holds out a hand, and I want to be dramatic and say _I'd follow you anywhere _but I still don't know him that well and plus that's kind of lame. I reach out and let him take my hand, the calluses on his the complete opposite of my Bath and Body Works conditioned ones. The contrast is _hot._

He pulls me toward him, and I'm imagining all kinds of scenarios in my head, but right here - in real life land - he just leads me through the door and into the morning Arizona sunshine. My eyes have a hard time adjusting, and when we walk right past his truck, I ask, "We're walking?"

"Do you not like to walk? I can carry you."

"What! No!"

He chuckles and squeezes my hand. "It's not too far."

"A mile, you said?"

"Yep. 5,280 feet."

_Did he really just convert my mile into feet?_

"That's like...17 football fields!"

He nods, his smile too damn cute. "If you round up, it's 18."

_Did he really just round _up _my football fields?_

I snap my mouth shut and look around the _ranch_. There's not really much to see - some dirt, a few fences, some more dirt. "Where are the animals?"

"All over," he says. "We own over 40 acres of land. The cattle graze as they see fit."

"The horses?"

"In their corral."

"The pigs?"

"It's a ranch, not a farm. We don't have pigs." He chuckles.

I _knew_ that - I just wanted to hear him laugh.

"I told my dad I'd find a bus station and try to get a ticket to Florida. He wasn't thrilled about me running off with a man he doesn't even know."

"There's no bus stations around here."

"What?" I pause in my steps, dirt kicking up around us. I see the white shoes were a mistake. "You mean I'm stranded here?" Classic horror movie plot - I see it now. Is he going to hang me in the barn and torture me?

"You're never leaving," he says.

My eyes widen, and my heart jumps into my throat, and then he starts laughing - like _hard_ \- and my hot face is really starting to feel the effects of the sun.

"Oh shit," he says through a deep chuckle. "You should've seen your face. I'm joking with you, but I have an idea…"

"What kind of idea?"

"It might sound a little crazy to you…"

"How crazy?"

He shakes his head, exasperated, but the lift in his lips tells a different story. "You keep interruptin' me…"

"I'm sorry."

His laugh could save worlds. "...I was thinkin' I could just _drive_ you out to Florida - a road trip. It could be fun."

"Really?"

"Sure. At least I'd know you made it safe and sound."

_Holy cow - no pun intended to all the _cattle _grazing around. _

"Okay." I'm in too deep already, might as well take a dive off the high dive.

"Yeah?" He grins, giving my hand a little shake.

I nod and smile because really that cute dimpled grin of his is contagious. I'm sure dad is going to be thrilled with this new plan, but I didn't even know I'd want to go on a road trip with Edward until the words literally left his mouth.

"Can we bring Chip?" I ask, and Chip _barks _and butts his nose against my leg like he likes that plan.

Edward's eyes crinkle under the brim of that ridiculously _cute_ hat. "Are you tryin' to _kidnap _my dog? That's my best friend ya know?"

Why am I jealous?

The sound of a loud engine revs through the air, making Edward turn away from me and toward the sound. Dirt kicks up before a side by side comes into view. Edward lets me go - the _gall_ \- and saunters toward whoever the older man is staring at us - _me._

"We were just coming for breakfast," Edward says, looking over his shoulder, his lips hitched like he thinks it's funny for me to be meeting his _dad_, like I'm not some girl he met on a plane less than a day ago, _like _this entire situation isn't straight out of some crazy movie where the girl gets the boy.

_Wait, what?_

"Who's the little lady?" His voice is gruff, not at all matching his clean shaven face and clear grey eyes.

"This is Swanie…" Edward says, smirking.

_Swanie? What the hell?_

"...we were on the same flight. I saved her life, isn't that right?"

My feet somehow take me closer to the rhyming dork. Is he a poet who didn't know it?

I manage to keep my composure - just barely - and shake the man's hand.

"Carlisle," he says, his big hand engulfing mine.

"It's nice to meet you," I say.

He nods. "I hope my boy has been treating you good."

Edward smiles at me, looking smug, and I feel my mouth stretching across my face. "He's quite the gentleman."

Carlisle lifts his chin before saying, "Go on up to the house. Breakfast is gettin' cold. I have a few things to check on."

Carlisle takes off, and I kind of wish he would have given us a ride, so my white shoes had less of a chance of turning brown. Okay, I'm worried about the brown shoes, but really my mind is on the fact that Carlisle barely bat an eye at the fact Edward is bringing a girl to breakfast.

Has he had many women?

We start walking again, and Edward doesn't grab my hand. The disappointment I feel is a real thing. "You wanna leave today?"

"I think we should if I don't want to get murdered by my dad. How long will it take to drive?"

"A long while. It's about 33 hours, but we can't drive that straight through. What fun is a road trip if we aren't stoppin' along the way?"

"You have a plan?"

"I'm always a man with a plan." He says in all seriousness which makes me laugh. "What's funny?" He's smiling now, and I feel like a middle schooler with her first crush.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

This man is going to be the death of me.

Finally we're at the main house, and Edward is leading me straight to the kitchen for breakfast. He serves me biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs and sausage. His plate is double mine, and we sit down to eat.

I finish before him and grab my phone, searching the word "Swanie". Maybe it's not even a word - obviously Edward used my last name as part of the nickname. _Nickname? _Can someone really nickname you after less than 24 hours?

A few results come up, one particular definition sticking out. Granted it's from _Urban Dictionary_ but surprisingly you can always find some truths there.

_That prude trouble making bitch that sits in the corner._

Well, that's a little harsh actually and completely untrue.

I glance at Edward - kind of admiring the way he shovels his food in his mouth. Well mostly admiring his mouth as he chews.

"What're you starin' at?" He asks.

I guess I stared too long?

"I'm not lookin' at anything."

_Did I just leave off the g?_

That's so unlike me.

"You called me Swanie," I say, and he nods, trying to hide his smile. "Do you know what that means?"

"I know what I mean when I say it."

"But do you know what it _actually_ means?" I show him my phone and watch as he reads the words, his chuckle a lot deeper and longer than I've heard it so far.

"That's not a real dictionary," he finally says. "People just make up their own words and meanings on there." Yeah, I knew that, but the truth hurts. "Did you add that word yourself?" He asks, playfully.

"What? No! I just googled the word and it popped up."

"I'm just calling you an _elegant _Swan - Swanie. It just came out. I thought I made it up. Do you not like it? I can call you somethin' else."

Something else? What could he possibly call me?

_Baby?_

_Heifer?_

The door opens and Carlisle stands in the doorway, dusting his boots on the side of the house before walking in. He's tall like Edward and even kind of looks like him - older and more worldly looking. He spares us each a glance before moving to the sink to wash his hands.

I look over at Edward, and he shrugs, ripping into another biscuit. "Hey dad," he says, chewing real slow. "I'm gonna need some more time off."

"What? Like a day?" Carlisle says, giving his hands a thorough scrubbing.

Edward grins. "A week," he says. "More like two."

My eyes widen - _two weeks -_ before Carlisle slowly whirls around, his eyes narrowed on Edward, and I shrink in my seat. Maybe I should leave them alone - let them talk it out. "Why? You just took a week off to visit with your mom."

"Something came up. We're goin' on a trip - me and Swanie."

Carlisle's eyes slide to me, and I smile innocently because I _am _innocent. This was all Edward's idea. Of course I'm down with it - who wouldn't want to travel across the U.S. with him?

"If I call your cousin down to work while you're gone, I'm not payin' both of you."

"That's alright. I'm covered." Edward pats his chest and Carlisle nods his approval before grabbing a biscuit and scooping up some gravy straight out of the pan. He holds it up in a cheers gesture before leaving the house once again. "You ready for an adventure?" Edward asks.

Slowly my head starts to nod, and when he smiles real slow, I can't help the flutter of excitement I feel in my stomach at the idea of road tripping for _days_ with this guy.

Dad is seriously going to kill me.

Probably mom, too.

I think it will be worth it.

* * *

**It's _almost_ Wednesday - close enough, right? **


	6. Could He Be Any Cuter

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Edward's getting ready - _showering and packing_ \- and I'm sitting on his couch with Chip, scrolling through my phone trying to get a kickass playlist ready for this cross country trip.

I've decided I'm not telling mom and dad until we're well on our way. I don't care if I'm 19 or 91, I'm always going to care about their approval or in this case their _disapproval._

To be completely honest, I still don't know why I agreed to this crazy plan other than the fact that Edward's charm and personality is freaking adorable. Something's telling me he's a trustworthy honest to good guy. He's already proved it.

Edward - speak of the devil - comes down the hall wearing faded jeans, a black tee, and bare feet. His hair's wet and a pair of socks rests casually over his shoulder. Chip's tail - mine, too - wags excitedly at the sight of his best friend, and when Edward's eyes meet mine, I feel a little bit like the sky is falling.

"What do you think of sandwiches?"

"I like them?" I say, kind of confused where he's going with this. We _just _had breakfast.

He sits on the coffee table and pulls his socks on. "I have a cooler. We could stop and load it with food. It would save on the food bill. That's what we used to do on road trips anyway."

Mom used to do the same thing. She'd load it with capri suns, water, lunchables, and every snack you could think of. The only thing we'd stop for is the bathroom every hour because I had a weak bladder.

On a trip to California once, dad almost threw me out of the car and left me on the side of the road because he couldn't handle another pee break. He was probably the one to give me the bad bladder genes.

"I like that idea," I say, staring at the way his hair kind of falls into his eyes.

He smiles and reaches forward to rub Chip's head before he stands and moves toward the door to slip his boots on - there's just _something_ about those boots - before grabbing the hat off one of the hooks and setting it on his wet head.

He does good cowboy that's for sure.

Chip jumps off the couch and trails after Edward, and I stand because I don't really know what to do with myself. I head to Edward's room to grab my stuff, but then I hear him behind me and look back to see he's _following _me.

Ignoring the weird mixture of half butterflies and half holy terror I feel in my stomach, I ask, "Are we leaving?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"I just have to grab my stuff."

"I'll get it for you."

I nod and let him be the gentleman he claims to be. "I made a playlist," I say, sounding like Baby when she carries that stupid watermelon.

He grins. "Yeah? I can't wait to see what you've come up with."

"Welllll, it's a little bit of everything. If you don't like it, you'll learn to love it. I'm kind of in love with the _repeat _button."

"Will I get to choose any of the songs?"

"I did pick some I thought you might like."

He smiles slowly. "Good deal, Swanie."

_Okay, he can't look at me like that._

He scoots past me, and I watch as he grabs my suitcase and his own before one strapping my backpack. I don't think I can handle how chivalrous he is. It doesn't seem real.

"I'll put these in the truck then come back and lock up."

I nod and decide I'll use the restroom before we head out. I sit on the toilet and relieve my bladder, still not believing that I'm really doing this. A trip across the country with a man I just met? _Unreal._

After doing my business, we head out.

Edward opens my door for me - _God_ \- and I wait for him to get in and start the truck up before I sync my phone to his bluetooth.

"We'll head to the store first. Sound good?"

I nod and turn the music on low. "Hey, did you see everything ended well with the hostage situation at the airport yesterday? I read an article on it earlier. Thank God."

He glances at me and nods. "That's good news. Does this mean you want to catch a flight?"

"Hell no," I say, my heart racing just thinking about walking onto another plane.

Edward chuckles. "Good."

"If I have any say about it, I'll never be getting on another plane. It's pointless. Who cares if it takes ten times as long to get from point A to point B. Life is not meant to be rushed."

"That's right," Edward agrees, and I look over and smile because he agreed with me then I push play on the first song.

_Body Like a Back Road._

The dimple deepens in his cheek - all a part of my plan.

It doesn't take long before we're at an old decrepit looking grocery store. Everything in the town is old looking, but the people are nice - if not a little off the wall. Some people look at me like I'm a foreigner from another country, but others are just as smiley and friendly as Edward.

I kind of like the vibes I'm getting from this small country town.

Edward snags a basket and leads me down the aisles. "What do you like besides goldfish?"

"Lots of things - mostly weird things…"

"Weird things? Like what?" Edward grabs a loaf of bread, examining it from front to label, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He picks up another loaf - a different brand - and does the same thing.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Makin' sure the bread isn't made with peanuts."

"What? I can eat bread," I say, kind of laughing, but also kind of feeling my stomach warm at his concern.

He looks up from his perusal and scans my face. "What if it's made with peanut flour? I can't just assume it's peanut free because it's bread. Right?"

He's _not_ real.

"I know that I can eat that kind," I point to the one in his left hand. "But I've never had that kind."

"Then this one it is." He puts the other one back and grabs another loaf of the _Wonder Bread Classic. _"I'll just push, and you pick the food," he says, leaning his elbows on the handle and pushing the basket forward.

"If I pick all the snacks will you even like them?"

"I eat anything," he says. "I'm not picky."

"I'm telling you, I like weird things."

"I'm down with weird. Trust me."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He grins. "Warned and ready for whatever you wanna sock to me."

I look away and start walking because I kind of want to kiss that grin off his face, and I can't kiss someone I just met.

When all is said and done and the cashier has rung up our cheese dip and bread sticks, slim jim jerky sticks, Scooby Doo fruit snacks, baked chips, string cheese, lunch meats and cheese, a couple of pizza lunchables, caramel rice cakes, capri suns, orange juice, soda, water - pretty much anything you can think of, I bring mom's card out to pay, but Edward stops me and hands his own card.

"You can't pay for all of that," I argue.

"I can. You're in charge of music, I'm in charge of food. It's only fair."

"What! That's not even fair. The music is free."

He shrugs and smiles to himself, grabbing the bags from the rack and placing them in the basket. Once we're back at the truck, he opens my door like he wants me to get in.

"We need to unload the basket," I say.

"I'm gonna do it."

"I can help you," I insist. It's not like I'm not used to loading and unloading groceries. Dad makes me do it all the time - even mom. Trust me, I've been victim of the _I have to take a shit_ act a time or two - or say 500. "You're being too nice."

"It's who I am. Do you want me to be mean?" he asks, tilting his head in the direction of the open door, basically telling me to get my ass inside the truck.

Rolling my eyes, I climb in. "No, but you're going to have to let me do something on this trip," I say before he closes the door. "You can't just spoil me."

"It's not a lot, Swanie. I can handle loading it all." He smiles and shuts the door, and I ignore the way he's making me feel. It's just Stockholm without being Stockholm. He saved me from having to travel by plane. I'm just grateful for him and his idea of wild shenanigans across the U.S.

The back door opens and he stuffs the ice chest and bags in the back, and then he climbs in up front, and I remember something kind of important. "We forgot Chip." I take a peek in the backseat and we literally did forget Chip.

Edward laughs, and I look over at him. "We didn't forget. I made him stay home."

"What? How sad. I was looking forward to getting to know him better."

How can one smile so much? It's not good for my psyche.

"I'm sure he was lookin' forward to it, too," he says, making me chuckle a bit. "But I can't leave him in the truck if hotels don't take pets."

_Right._

"Does your dad let him out of the house?"

Edward backs up and gets us on the road. "Nope. He has his own giant doggy door in the kitchen. He can come and go as he pleases."

I nod in understanding. "My dad put in one of those doors when we had our dog. He was small, though, and it took mom forever to potty train him. I thought he'd never get it, but after getting his nose rubbed in his own business a couple of times, he finally learned."

"Yeah? What was his name?"

"Toro. He was a Chihuahua. My fourth grade teacher lived next to my best friend - you know the one with the brother…" he nods in remembrance of Jerry, and I keep talking. "...and she had a Chihuahua named Chico, and I thought that was cool. It took half a century but mom finally caved and got me my own Chico - but he was Toro."

"You still have him?"

"Ah, no. There was an incident, and we had to find him a new home."

"Was it a good home?"

"I'm pretty sure," I say, really having no clue. If I'm remembering correctly - I did try to block it all out - he was put down, so I think doggy heaven really is a _good_ home. All dogs _do _go to heaven. "How long have you had Chip?"

"Since he was a pup. Dad got him for me when I turned ten."

"No wonder you're his BFF. That's a long time."

Edward laughs. "He's my ride or die." God, he's freaking _cute._ I can hardly take it. "What's the next song on that playlist of yours?"

"Are you bothered by my talking?"

"What?" He stifles a smile, and I grab my phone and pull up my Apple music.

Charlie Puth's sweet voice pours through the speakers - _One Call Away - _and I try to keep my lips shut, but I can't help but sing with him.

Edward nods his head in approval and slips on a pair of sunglasses.

Could he _be_ any cuter?

* * *

**It's only Monday, but I don't care...It's Wednesday somewhere (okay, not really - it's Tuesday somewhere, but do we really care?)  
**

**Schedules suck.**


	7. Two Days, and I'm Obsessed

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I can't stop staring at the pictures on my phone. I do it sneakily, though, because I don't want Edward to think I'm a complete freak.

Edward's arm is wrapped around my shoulders - like it _belongs_ there - and we're staring down at the camera from an angle because he had to prop it up on a rock. We had just crossed into New Mexico, and he insisted we had to stop and take a picture in front of the sign.

He took one of me first, and I posed like a cutesy idiot - like one of those annoying teenage girls who want attention.

I'm not ashamed.

Edward left his hat on and took one, too. Let me tell you, his was ten times better than mine. I will cherish this picture forever.

He's such a great road trip buddy.

Anyway, the one of him and me - it gives me butterflies.

Like I said, his arm is wrapped around my shoulders, and mine is wrapped around his waist, but my body is turned toward him so that _both _of my arms are wrapped around his waist and we look like a _couple_ \- a couple that's known each other for a lifetime.

The smile on his face is world ending.

The smile on my face screams _smitten. _Could he tell looking at it that I was seconds away from jumping into his arms and kissing the hell out of him?

He makes me want to be adventurous.

I want to get up to no good shenanigans with him.

I can't look away from the stupid picture!

"You gonna send those to me?" Edward asks, and I nearly toss my phone out the window.

_I've been caught._

I clear my throat and tuck a stray hair behind my ear, playing it cool. "Yeah, if you want them."

_They're amazing._

"I do. Do that Airdrop thing."

I do that _Airdrop thing_ and hear the chime of his phone when they go through. I watch him pick his phone up and smile at the pictures.

"Hey. No distracted driving," I say, only because I'm a dork and I'm feeling all kinds of weird.

Did I really only meet him _yesterday_?

He sets his phone down with a chuckle. "Precious cargo, I get it. I won't hurt you."

But _won't _you?

"Want to play the capitals game?"

"Capitals game?" His eyes meet mine for just a split second before going back to the road. I kind of want his eyes on me longer than that.

"Yeah, I tell you a state and you have to tell me its capital and vice versa."

"We can use our phones?"

"No! That's cheating. What's the point if we're looking it up?"

His _smile_! "Well what if I say a city and you say it's wrong but it's really right?"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Do you know _all _the capitals?"

I think about it for a minute. "I think so."

"I don't," he says, laughing. "I could tell you the state and you say the capital and I'd have no idea if it's right."

"Okay, that's a problem. I'll just say the states and you tell me the capitals. You get a point for every right capital, and I get a point for every wrong one."

"What do we win?"

"What?"

"Well, if you're keeping track of points, what's the prize?"

God, he really makes me have to think.

"Are you competitive?"

He nods. "I am."

"Hmmm. Okay. The winner can decide the prize after they win, right?"

"Right. Begin."

_Begin_!

"I'll start off with an easy one. Arizona?"

He shakes his head with a smile. "Phoenix."

I clap excitedly. "Good! One to zero."

"You do know you're losing, right?"

"Yes," I laugh.

"Just checkin'."

"California?"

"Sacramento."

"Rhode Island?"

He pauses, tilts his head and bites his lip. "Hartford?" He says, doubtful.

"Nope. Two to one!"

By the time Edward pulls off at a busy store for gas, he's losing 11 to 14. It's all fun and games until he's _losing_.

"Let me buy the gas," I say, digging in my bag, but he shuts the door before I can even hand it to him.

I have a feeling he's not going to let me pay for anything.

While he's pumping, I go in for a quick bathroom break. I'm walking out when Edward's walking in. "I'll be right out," he says, his shoulder rubbing along mine.

I hop in the truck and decide to call dad and tell him what's going on.

It's not pretty.

Edward's still in the store, but I still fear he can hear dad ripping me a new ass. He's _so _mad right now.

"Dad…"

"You're not even an adult. You're a child who makes stupid decisions. I can't even believe you would have this man drive you halfway around the country."

Okay, even I can admit it would normally be completely stupid, but Edward's a good guy. His best friend is a _dog_. You can't admit that _and _be a psychopath ax murderer.

Or can you?

_No._

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine. I promise."

"He could be telling you to say that. You could be his goddamn hostage. Are you even on your way here or locked in this guy's basement?"

I am my father's daughter that's for sure.

"I'll send you a video, okay. Will that make you feel better?"

Edward holds the store door open for an elderly couple, tipping his hat all good cowboy, and dad's saying something in my ear, but now Edward's walking toward the truck, his lips lifted in a grin, his eyes on me, and I'm feeling all kinds of gooey goodness in my belly.

"Bells!" Dad yells, making me jump and almost drop my phone. Edward shakes his head, his grin growing bigger then he's pulling the door open and pulling himself inside the truck.

"I'm here, sorry. I"ll send that video. It's beautiful here," I kind of lie because really it's _not._ "Okay, bye. Love you."

I end the call and smile, pretending my dad isn't 50 shades of pissed off.

"He mad?" Edward asks, tossing me a tray of sour punch straws.

What!

"Hey, I love these."

"I thought you might."

"What? Why?"

He starts the truck up and my music - a real slow jam - pours through the speakers. "You like weird things. Those are weird. It kind of made sense."

He's _good._

"You want to try one?" I hold up the straw and swing it like a pendulum next to him, and he nods and opens his mouth like he wants me to feed it to him.

_Holy cow!_

What am I supposed to do? Do I shove the entire thing in his mouth? What if it slides down his throat and he chokes on it?

I can't just let him sit there with his mouth open although he does look freaking cute, so I hold it over his mouth and he takes a bite _almost _taking the tip of my finger with it. I think I would have let him keep it.

He chews while I keep my hand suspended in air and then he nods and opens his mouth again, and I just drop the rest inside. "Not bad," he says.

"Oh please. Sour then sweet - _perfect._"

He chuckles, and I use my teeth to scrape the sour off mine until it's just a bare straw and then I stuff it in my mouth and chew it up.

I toss the tray onto the seat next to me, and I see Edward's eyes move to it but then he rolls his lips and ignores it. "My dad is going to murder me - _possibly _you, too. He thinks I'm your hostage and that I'm locked in your basement being tortured."

I don't tell him that we think a lot alike - that my fear was that he was going to do that very same thing. Well except in the _barn_.

"Did you tell him I don't have a basement?"

"I didn't, but he's just being overprotective. I don't think he thinks that's really happening…"

Does he?

_Poor dad._

"I bet he thinks it's really happening."

"I told him I'd send a video of us driving along. Do you mind? I think he needs to see your face."

He lifts his hat a bit off his forehead. "Sure. Want me to just act natural?" He smiles like he thinks this entire thing is funny. Little does he know my dad is serious as a heart attack.

_Oh my God._

"Just drive. Well...and smile. Don't look too serious like you're not happy to have me in your truck."

Edward laughs, and it does something to my soul - like warms it and tells me he's going to be mine some day.

_Oh God, now I'm the one acting all Ted Bundy._

I start the recording to where only my face is showing then I start talking. "Hi dad, it's me. Okay, I know you know it's me because you can see my face…"

Edward starts laughing.

"...oh that's Edward," I say, turning the camera toward Edward. "He's my…" Edward smiles at the camera and does one of those _howdy_ head tilts, making me blush for some reason. "...my road trip partner. He's safe like I told you!" I turn the camera to the road and glance at Edward, and he _winks_ \- not like a creep but like a sexy cowboy that doesn't have to even _try_ to be sexy. "...so yeah I'm safe. We're driving through…"

"New Mexico," Edward says, like he's trying to be cute and finish my sentences.

"...New Mexico, yeah. Look how pretty," I say, moving the camera quickly around the road and side of the road. "Okay, bye dad."

I send the video to him and mom both.

"That was hilarious," Edward says, and I shake my head and rub my forehead, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Well maybe now he'll think you're an okay guy."

"I could have told him. Do it again. Turn the video on. I'll tell him I'm a good guy with good intentions and haven't even thought of harming a hair on his pretty daughter's head."

"What? No! Stop!" I laugh, shoving my phone underneath my leg.

_Did he call my _head _pretty or my _face?

I stare out my side window and just to change the subject, I say, "I'm hungry," because I can't handle him calling me pretty or cute or _anything_.

He sighs dramatically. "I thought you'd never make me one of those lunchables."

"I don't know..." I tease, unbuckling my seat belt to reach into the backseat where the ice chest is. "...lunchables are my favorite. Maybe you should have a sandwich."

"Share your lunchable and I'll share my sandwich."

"Half and half?"

"Yeah. The best of both worlds?"

"But there are _three_ pizzas."

"What's half of three?"

I look over my shoulder at the dork. "One and a half."

"There you go. We both get one whole and half of the other."

"I guess…"

Edward chuckles. "I can tell you're an only child. You gotta learn to share, stingy."

It's true. I _am _an only child, so I'm used to getting everything to myself.

I grab what we need and set it between us on the middle console. "I only got lunchables on vacation trips," I say, whipping up a turkey sandwich. "Mom never bought them. She always said they were too expensive. I had this friend - _not _the one with the brother - and she was the youngest of three sisters. She was _way _younger and so freaking spoiled. She had a pizza lunchable every day at school, and she'd take turns giving me and a couple of my friends _one _of her pizzas each day...okay, now that I say it out loud, I was such a mooch, but I just _loved _them."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard," Edward says, sneaking a piece of turkey and tossing it in his mouth. "Now I feel bad, Swanie. You can have my other half."

God, my _heart._

"No," I say, shaking my head, _hiding _my smile, really liking the way my heart feels all warm and snuggly. "You eat it."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll share, but only because you bought me sour straws."

"Alright."

I don't look at him but I can _hear_ his smile, and I don't know how I'm going to survive this road trip. What's going to happen when he leaves me off and says goodbye? Will I never see him again?

That sounds too horrible to even think about.

Two days, and I'm obsessed.

* * *

**Sunday is my favorite day of the week.**

**I love writing these two. **


	8. I Kind of Want to Be Wrong

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Another state _welcome _sign later and we're in Texas.

We've been on the road about three hours - give or take - and we've passed through three states.

That's crazy.

We do the _take a picture in the front of the sign_ thing before we're back in the truck, and Edward's saying he wants to do the zoo.

"The zoo?"

"Yep. It's still early. You don't like the zoo?"

I do, don't I?

"The zoo could be fun. I haven't been to the zoo in forever. I think I was in 5th grade the last time. I remember because I had these ugly slides on - like sandals - and I kept trying to kick them off to see if they'd land in the bear pit thing. Yeah, it was stupid not only because the bear would eat my shoe, but because I'd be walking with one shoe on the rest of the day. I don't always think things through."

"Shit," Edward laughs. "Well, I wanna take you, but you have to keep your shoes on at all times."

I hold a foot up to show him my kind of dirty slip on Vans. "These things aren't going anywhere."

He shakes his head with a grin. "You ever been to El Paso?"

"No, I can't say that I have. You?"

"Yeah, plenty of times. We buy cattle down here. When I was younger, my dad would bring me to the zoo here before he had to do business."

_Aww, how cute!_

"Well, now I _have _to see it."

He grins and nods. "We'll spend some time at the zoo, get dinner and then find a room for the night."

_A _room.

How did I forget this road trip came with nightly sleepovers? Will we get _one _room? _One _bed? _Two _beds? I should just offer to pay for my own room? Although we've stayed under the same roof already, so what's the harm in doing it again. I'm not really a fan of being all alone.

I did win our capitals game - so far anyway. My prize could be to share a hotel room but in all innocence of course.

"You good?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"You look like you're thinkin' too hard."

"No," I laugh, _lie_. "That sounds good. When's your birthday?" I am the CEO of changing subjects.

"March 31st."

My eyes widen, and I turn sideways in my seat to face him. "You do realize that's in like _two _weeks?"

"I did realize that," he says, grinning. "When's _your _birthday?"

"Not until October 11th. I'm a fall baby."

"Fall's a nice time," he says.

"Yeah, but so is spring. Do you want me to take over driving?"

"No, I like driving you around, but I do want another one of those straws."

He _likes _the sour punch straws. He's a winner in my book.

I dig him out a straw, and he literally makes me feed it to him again. "You know, in some cultures, when women feed men it means they're like _married._"

Edward chokes on a laugh. "No shit?"

I chuckle a bit and chew on my own straw. "I'm just kidding. I did read in a book once...well they were _fae_, which is non human, so nevermind. Do you want another one?"

Why do I even open my mouth? I mean, I _did _read that, but they were mates, and I only said something because feeding him makes me nervous, and it's cute how he makes me do it, and I actually like it, and I _don't even know!_

He shakes his head, grinning and pulls off onto an exit.

"Are we almost there?" I ask, needing some air, needing _something._

"Yep. This is going to be fun," he says. "I'm kind of excited."

He's too freaking cute - I just have no words.

"Me too. Do they have giraffe feedings? Camel rides? Or is it elephants?"

"You can feed the giraffes. I've never seen a camel at the zoo, and I don't think they let you ride the elephants. Have you ridden a camel before?"

"No?"

"Is that a question for me?"

"No," I laugh. "I don't know why I said camel."

"We used to have a camel at the ranch."

"What? You're serious?"

"My uncle brought it in when I was younger - not sure why. I didn't even know camels lived here…"

"But, do they?"

"I'm not real sure."

"So what happened to it?"

"I'm not real sure," he says again, making me laugh.

"How old were you?"

"Probably around four. I guess it makes sense that I don't know, but I'm tellin' the truth. I even rode it."

"Okay, I believe you."

"You do not." He smiles and pulls into the zoo, quickly finding a parking space. "I think my dad has pictures. I'll show you."

_How_?

_When?_

Edward takes his hat off and runs a hand through his hair before pulling on a ball cap. I want to be disappointed, but he looks freakishly good in that hat, too, especially when he won't stop smiling at me.

"Come on, Swanie. Let's go feed some giraffes."

We _do_ feed the giraffes.

_Twice._

The way Edward laughs and takes a picture of me as that 15 inch tongue swipes lettuce from my hand makes me want to jump him.

Kiss him.

Freaking _marry _him.

How is he even real?

Edward pulls me away from the giraffes with his hand in mine. "Wait, don't you want to feed them?"

"I'm sure that one's full. You fed him a whole head."

Giggling, I grip his hand a little tighter, my fingers begging him not to ever let go. I'm feeling dramatic, but it's his fault. He's making me feel all doe eyed and gooey in love.

I'm _not_ of course. I hardly know him.

"I did not."

"You ready to get dinner? They're gonna close up soon."

"It feels like we barely got here."

Edward chuckles. "It's been hours. Did you have fun?"

"It was so fun."

I never thought the zoo could be so fun. Edward took me on a train ride, up a tree house, and for a go around on the carousel. He tried to talk me into a splash in the interactive water pad, but I drew the line at wet hair and wet clothes.

He kind of looked disappointed, but I think he'd be _scared_ if he saw me looking like a wet dog.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"You pick. Can I pay?"

He looks down at me and gives me a _what the fuck _look. "No," he says, _just _no.

"Come on! I haven't paid for _one _thing. I feel like a mooch. I didn't get in your truck after that horrifying experience in Phoenix just to have you take care of me. My dad has lots of money on that card buried at the bottom of my bag."

Edward smiles and shakes his head like he thinks I'm being cute or something. "I like that you want to pay even if I'm not gonna let you."

"Why not!"

He shrugs. "I like payin' for you. It's no big deal, Swanie. I don't think you're a mooch."

"You're going to run out of money!"

"You're cute when you're mad," he says, bizarrely calling me _cute _for the - well I don't know what the count is at, only know that butterflies erupt in my stomach every time he does it.

Does he _know_ what he's doing to me?

"I'm not gonna run out of money."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He leads me out of the zoo and opens my door to the truck, waiting patiently for me to climb up. "Do you ever get mad?" I ask. "You're always smiling. Don't get me wrong, I like your smile…"

His lips stretch into _another _smile. "You think my smile's cute?"

"I didn't say that…"

"That's what I heard. Thanks, Swanie." He closes my door and moves around the front of the truck, and I my eyes follow his every movement.

I can't wait until we tell our kids the story of how we met.

_Wait, what? _

"I'm starving," Edward says, slamming his door. "Buckle up."

I buckle up because _safety first_ then I stare at Edward's profile as he drives us through the busy streets of El Paso.

I really want to kiss his cheek, especially the dimple then I want to kiss his lips, especially that lower one. Then I want him to drive me to the hospital so I can get my brain examined because I think I'm falling in love with him.

This isn't a storybook - a romance film. This is real life, and you don't fall in love after _two_ long days.

Seriously, was it only _yesterday_ when he sat next to me on that plane and watched my all time favorite movie?

It seems like I've known him a lifetime.

I think I need a nap. Maybe I'll wake up with my head screwed on right.

"I'm thinkin' pizza. You like pizza, Swanie, or you only do pizza lunchables?"

_I like anything when I'm with you._

See! I need my head examined.

"I love pizza, especially _real _pizza. I could eat it every day of the week for every meal of the day. I'm surprised I'm not bigger than I am. Mom gets mad at me because she says all I eat is junk, but what's the fun in life if you're eating lettuce all the time like poor Shorty back there. Life is meant to be _lived_, and good food is meant to be _eaten._"

There's the dimple again. "So, yeah on the pizza?"

Blushing, _shrugging_, I say, "I mean, _yeah_, if you want. Do you like pizza?"

"If I didn't, I do now," he says, making us both laugh.

He makes my heart sing.

"What do you like?" I ask, feeling like I'm always doing the talking. I want to know more about him. "What's your favorite food? Color? What do you love to do?"

I _need _to know these things - desperately.

"My favorite food is white cake frosted with whipped cream and cherry pie filling on top, but that's just my favorite sweet food. My favorite not so sweet food is…" he bites his lip in concentration, eyes trained on the road, and I'm so jealous of his teeth. "...I don't really know. I like all food. If I had to pick something right now, I'd say creamy mashed potatoes but only if they're made with cream cheese."

"And you say you're not picky," I tease, wishing for all the world that I could make him that cake for his birthday in two weeks.

"Hey, now I'll eat any mashed potatoes but if you're lookin' for way to my heart, you gotta have the cream cheese."

Maybe I'll make him the mashed potatoes instead.

_I need help._

"I've never liked cream cheese," I say. "My aunt put it in her chocolate pie once. I almost threw up."

Edward looks at me and shakes his head, his lips twitching.

"Favorite color?" I ask.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. I like hunter green and navy blue, though."

"That's very specific for not really thinking about it."

"I didn't want you thinking I liked lime green or baby blue."

Laughing, I turn to face him, wishing safety wasn't a concern, so I could undo my seat belt. I like looking at his face.

"What's yours?" He asks, flipping his blinker on.

"I like green, too, but more luminous and bright. Like emerald green but with flecks of brown…"

Did I just describe his freaking _eyes_?

Can the world just swallow me up, never to be seen on planet earth again?

"Now, who's specific," he jokes, pulling up to a small pizzeria. He shuts the truck off and looks me over. "Let's eat, Swanie then let's sleep."

"Okay."

Wait - like _together_?

Surely he just meant for us to go to sleep in our own beds.

_Surely_ that's what he meant.

I'm sure it is.

Right?

I kind of want to be wrong.

* * *

**With an extra two weeks of Spring Break, I have nothing better to do than write these guys. Obviously I'm ignoring the piles of laundry on my floor, the dishes in my sink, and the cobwebs that have been growing in my ceiling corners since Halloween. **


	9. For Forever and Ever

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You already said that one," Edward says, and I peek my head out from under my blanket and stare across the three feet that separates our beds.

One room.

_Two _beds.

I'm not even disappointed.

"Did I?"

He's on his side, facing me, bare arms all _bare. _He has no shirt on - _no shirt on_ \- but I was unlucky enough to be in the bathroom while he was doing a striptease. When I came out, he was beneath the blankets, just a smidgen of skin showing. "You did. Twice."

"Oh my God! I give up!"

He's on an elbow now. "So does that mean I won?"

"What! No!" Now _I'm _on an elbow. "I clearly won. You missed _27_ so that means you only got 22 right."

He shrugs, grinning beautifully beneath the glow of the dim lamp. "I think we're gonna have to call it a stalemate. No winner."

"You're only saying that because you _lost_."

"Hey," he chuckles. "It's not me that can't figure out the last state."

_Stop looking at me like that!_

"Well, do _you _know it?"

"This is your game, Swanie, not mine."

That's a big fat no, but I don't even care. He can be the winner.

"Sleep on it," he says, rolling to his back, his arms going beneath his head. He's killing me. "Maybe it'll come to you in the morning. A fresh start."

"Oh alright," I say, admiring his armpit hair. I don't know why.

"Sleep tight," he says, eyes drifting closed. "Today was fun."

"Thank you for spoiling me," I say.

His head turns and he squints an eye open. "My pleasure."

My smile is hideous I'm sure, but _holy cow._

I reach over and turn the lamp off, letting the darkness swallow me up.

I close my eyes, wanting to get to tomorrow as quick as we can. I've got another day of road tripping with my cowboy.

Not _my _cowboy.

Well, kind of - he's kind of my cowboy. It's not like he's anyone else's. I'll claim him, no problem.

Why can I not stop smiling?

I pull the blankets over my head to hide before Edward opens one eye again and catches me looking like a complete weirdo, but _God, _he's just doing crazy things to my heart and my mind.

It takes me forever to fall asleep because I'm staring at the ceiling listening to him breathe.

_Listening to him breathe!_

So, when early morning comes I'm completely sleep deprived. Edward's not in the room when my eyes open, but there's a note on my extra pillow.

_Mornin', Swanie. _

_You snore - it's cute._

_I'll be right back. I didn't abandon you._

_-Edward_

Horrified, I sit up and stare at this precious piece of paper then I crawl out of bed, fold it neatly and stuff it in the pocket of my backpack to keep _forever._

I _snore_ \- kill me now.

I shower before Edward sees me looking half dead and dirty. When my hair is washed and my face is clear of sleepies in my eyes, Edward comes back to the room with a soda in his hand. This really calls for a kiss right on those luscious lips, but I refrain because I haven't brushed my teeth.

Yeah, _that's _the reason.

"You're alive," Edward says, looking all wide-eyed and bushy tailed with his perfect face and plain tee and form fitting pants and boots and just my _God_. "You ready to hit the road?"

_I'd like to hit more than the road._

Okay, where are these thoughts _coming _from?

I went to sleep as Bella and woke up as a 16 year old boy.

"Just give me one minute," I say, rushing to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pack up my belongings.

Edward shoves our luggage into the back seat, and I'm about to open my own door when he beats me to it, but I pause before climbing up.

"Did you clean the truck?" I look over my shoulder, and Edward shrugs, my favorite dimple denting my favorite scruffy cheek.

"I just threw all your trash - no big deal."

"Are you calling me a slob?"

He grins and puts a hand to my back, urging me to get inside, but I can't move. He's _touching _my back, and I know I didn't get much sleep but it feels like his hand is trying to convey some type of message.

_What is it, hand? _

"Swanie," he chuckles. "We gonna stand here all day?"

"What?" I stare up into his eyes, feeling the pressure of that work roughened _manly _hand through my shirt.

I like it.

A whole _lot._

"Do you want me to give you a lift?"

That spurs me into action. As much as I'd love to be lifted into his arms, what if he thinks I'm too heavy?

I climb up, and he shuts the door. I buckle up and sync my phone, getting road trip ready.

"I added new ice to the ice chest," he says when he's all settled in nicely in his seat.

Sunglasses on, dimple out, smile ready - he's a man after my own heart.

He gets us on the road, and I feed us - _literally._

I'm not the only one getting spoiled.

"We'll probably make it as far as San Antonio today," he says.

"How far is that?" I ask about an hour into our trip.

"About 8 hours. Ask Siri."

"I disabled Siri," I say, doing a Google search instead.

"Why did you do that?"

"She's annoying," I say, a little heated. "I'm not even talking to her half the time, and she just starts answering my questions. It kind of freaks me out. What if Siri is just a spy from the FBI who is integrating herself into all of our phones, looking for any bit of information to take us all out. I bet she's not even a woman."

Edward laughs so hard, I fear he's going to run us off the road. "Oh shit," he says when he catches his breath. "You are too fucking cute."

_Stahp! _

"So, you like Siri?" I ask, feeling the blush on my cheeks and the love wrapped around my heart.

"Not anymore," he says. "You always get me thinkin'. Here…" he hands me his phone. "Disable her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm not a fan of the FBI knowin' my whereabouts."

"I hate to break it to you, cowboy, but I'm sure they can track anyone's phone. There's probably a tracking device in your phone right now."

I'm trying to make his grin a permanent fixture on his face.

_So far so good._

Also, did I just call him _cowboy_?

"Should I just toss the phone out the window?"

"What? No!"

"Alright," he says, smiling out the windshield.

"Okay," I say, disabling Siri and handing him his phone back. His fingers brush mine in the process.

I feel a _zing _and a _zap._

I always heard Texas was the worst state to cross. Whoever said it was right.

It is boring as hell. I feel like we've been driving for days. Like how _big_ is this state. My playlist is on repeat and my eyes are getting droopy. My head gently hits the glass window, and I gaze out the windshield in a daze. There's a dog in the car in front of us. He - maybe she - is staring at me through their back window. I swear it _smiles _at me.

Closing my eyes, I ignore that freaky incident and try to take a nap, but I'm not really sleeping. I can still hear the music. I can still feel every little bump and ridge in the road. I can still smell Edward next to me - _hear_ his heartbeat.

Okay, I can't really hear his heartbeat, but that'd be cool if I could.

Edward sings along to one of my songs - _Big Booty Hoes_. I put it on my playlist just to get a laugh out of him, and damn I wish I wasn't pretending sleep for the last hour, so I could witness his face as he sings _Leave it up to me, I get fucked all day _because _wow_, just the words leaving his mouth is a sound all girls should hear.

About 20 minutes - _feels like 8 years -_ goes by before _Missouri_ pops into my head. Holy crap, freaking _Missouri!_

I slowly open my eyes, _slowly _lift my head, do a little yawn, and then look over at Edward, who's already glancing at me, giving me that welcome smile of his.

_I love you._

"Missouri," I say, and his smile grows _bigger._

"Is this winner takes all?"

"Sure," I say, so sure he's going to get it wrong anyway.

"Alright, I see you think you've got me."

"No," I laugh, smile, _die._

He nods, pretends to think and then suckers the hell out of me. "Jefferson City."

"Did you _Google _that!"

"No," he laughs.

"I was asleep. You could have."

"Swanie," he says, the voice of reason. "How would I even know you were gonna wake up and your first word be _Missouri_?"

"Oh, right. Lucky guess."

"Right. I'll be thinkin' of my prize. You wanna stop for a break? We could use more gas."

"Sure," I say. "Maybe there's a store where I could get a movie. You want to watch a movie with me?"

"Not sure I can watch and drive," he says.

"That's true, but you can listen to it."

"Are you gonna let me talk to you?"

"Do you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

_Then of course!_

"Okay, we'll just be silent on the really good parts."

"Good deal," he says, and I can't stop looking at him.

We stop at the first exit with a gas station. Edward pumps the gas and I don't even try to pay this time, but I go in the store with him.

There are racks of movies, and I'm in heaven searching for the perfect one. Edward grabs more sour straws - the cute dork - and then stands with me while I'm browsing. _Kissing Booth _is calling my name. It's freaking cheesy, but it's the cheese that always gives you the feel good feelings.

I grab it, but I also grab _8 Seconds _because everyone loves Lane Frost.

"Nice," Edward says, pulling the movies from my hands - like he wants to check them out but then he's taking them to the register and _paying _for them.

How can one actually just pay for someone else's stuff _all_ the time?

"Should I just cut up my dad's card or what?" I ask once we're settled in and back on the road for our boring trip across Texas.

"Yep," he says.

He's a funny guy.

"Which movie first?"

I grab my laptop from the back, hoping and praying there's enough battery life to get us through at least one movie.

"I think Kissing Booth. Are you opposed? You'll like it," I say, actually having no idea if that's true, but he seems like the type of guy who likes kissing and romance. He enjoyed _Dirty Dancing _for heaven's sake!

"Alright, put it on."

I get it all started and then lift the middle console and switch places, using the lap belt to buckle in. Edward must get my intention because he lifts his arm to rest on the seat back, and I angle my body until my back is cushioned into his side. I'm only snuggling close for movie viewing purposes.

_He smells freaking delicious._

I bend my knees and angle the laptop up before grabbing the straws. "Are you ready for some cheese?"

"Only if you have crackers," he says, all serious and _adorable._

I giggle like a complete idiot and push play.

"So, they kiss in a booth?" He asks, and I lift my hand with a straw and offer him a bite. He sucks the entire thing into his mouth, his lips _and _tongue brushing my fingers.

What do I do with my fingers now?

They're a smidge damp with his saliva. It would be rude to wipe them dry on my shorts.

I could let them air dry.

"Yes," I say, belatedly, my mind still on the idea of Edward accidentally - maybe on purpose - licking my fingers. "It's not a booth you eat at, though."

He chuckles. "I got that."

"Oh okay."

He adjusts his position, and I shift with the movement. "You uncomfortable?"

_God no. _

"No. Are you? I can move."

"You're good. If you move then I can't glance at the movie. Your hair smells good. I like it."

"Thanks. It's rosemary mint."

_Like he cares for the actual scent!_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I say, feeling like the biggest dork.

"You'll have to let me borrow it."

"Shut up!" I laugh, tilting my head, getting a good view of his upside down grin.

He looks down at me. "Are you bein' stingy again?"

"What! No. I thought you were joking!"

His eyes are back on the road, and my mind is on the idea of licking his neck.

"I was, Swanie."

"You're funny," I say, eyes back on the movie I no longer give one shit about. I want to watch the Edward movie where I can stare at him for hours and hours.

For forever and ever.

* * *

**I feel like this is going to be a 100 chapter roadtrip, and I don't even care. I love them.**


	10. I Think I Might

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I don't know how it happened, I swear!

The movie's been over - _long _past over - and somehow I've situated myself into a tricky position. Edward's arm is no longer wrapped around my shoulder, but I'm just snug as a bug, nestled into his side.

_I'm not even asleep!_

But I get all fuzzy hearted and snuggly when he starts talking about his Granny in Louisiana and how he wants to stop and have a visit with her. She's 90 years old, and she has goats, a dog named Popeye, and a tire swing.

"I haven't been on a tire swing since my cousin Felix pushed me so high I flipped right off and almost knocked my teeth out. Okay, I was _standing _on it, which is kind of a no-no, but still. My lips were busted and I had two black eyes for a good while. School pictures were that week, and mom _bought_ them." I say. "Maybe I should stay away from the swing."

"I'll be gentle with you," he says.

"Oh alright," I say, giving in, because gentle Edward sounds like something I could get on board with - or sit in a tire for.

"My aunt has a chicken farm…"

"A chicken farm?" I ask, lifting my head a bit even if I don't want to. "Like with roosters?"

His head tilts down, and I can see up his nostrils. You'd think it would be gross, but hell no it's not.

"Mostly hens. They sell eggs. I'll take you there."

"I'm not big on roosters."

"Have you had many roosters?" He asks, and all I hear is Baby asking Johnny _have you had many women_ and it makes me want to laugh.

"I never have. My friend's mom got it in her head that she wanted to save money by eating fresh eggs, so she got one rooster and two hens. Her dad built this big pen like with this normal sized human door. They were at work, and I was over hanging out and her dad called and told her that she needed…" I start laughing just remembering this story. "...that she needed to _collect _the eggs. She was too scared, so I said I would do it - not really sure why, since I'm not really a brave person, but I did it and the rooster _attacked _me. My friend wouldn't let me out, too scared it would get out and her dad would be pissed, so I'm running around the pen scared for my life, screaming bloody murder. She was laughing so hard she peed her pants - she got what she deserved, I'd say."

"True," Edward chuckles. "You've always got a story, Swanie. If I'm remembering right, you said you haven't even _lived._"

"As an adult," I say. "I haven't lived as an adult. I'm actually a pretty boring adult."

"You're right. I'm bored to death right now," he shifts and wraps an arm around my shoulder, giving me a _hug. _

_Holy cow._

"Shall we play a game?" I ask

"I think we shall." He chuckles and removes his arm - _why!_

"I liked your arm there. It was keeping me warm."

"Yeah?" I can't look at him after _that_ declaration, but I love that I can hear the smile in his voice. "I can turn the AC off," he says, reaching for the knob.

"What? No! The arm will do."

He laughs and wraps his arm around me again, giving me a nice snuggle. "If you want hugs, you only have to ask. I'm a good hugger."

I've dated a few guys this past year in college, but none of them - _none of them_ \- were men like Edward. Who am I kidding? They weren't even _men. _They were college frat boys looking to get laid. I'm not going to be able to go back to my regular, boring life without Edward in it.

_Don't ever leave me, cowboy!_

My phone rings all the way over on the passenger seat, and from here I can see it's mom's name on the screen, and I curse her to hell and back for making me move from Edward's beloved arm.

"Hi, mom," I say.

"Bella, sweetheart, that _man _is gorgeous," she says, not even a hello.

Edward's deep chuckle tells me he just heard what mom had to say.

"What do I say to that?" I ask, wishing I hadn't even answered. I mean, I agree wholeheartedly, and if Edward wasn't sitting right here, I'd talk him up like a mofo.

"Your father is still having a conniption, and I'm also a little leery even if that face looks like it was carved from the Greek Gods themselves."

Edward's chuckle gets louder, and I take a peek at him, finding myself smiling at his smile because his smile is freaking gorgeous then he gives me a lazy wink, and I melt into his side again.

_Who cares if he thinks I'm needy!_

"Mom, he can hear you." Now, I _feel _Edward's chuckle.

"Oops," she says. "Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. Somewhere between boring and more boring."

"Bella!"

"We're in Texas," I say.

"It's taking you forever," she complains, obviously not getting that a road trip with Edward should actually last a lifetime. "You're going to miss the entire vacation."

"I'll be there. I won't miss the _entire _thing. Edward took me to the zoo yesterday. That was fun."

_More fun than I'll ever have in Florida with my parents. _

I'm not even sorry to admit that - in my head anyway.

"Disney World is tomorrow," she tries to goad me.

She's not getting it.

"I'll take you to Disney World," Edward whispers.

I smile and nod my head vigorously - _excitedly_ \- and he rubs my arm with his hand, pulling me back into his side.

Yeah, mom's really not getting it.

"We'll get there before the vacation's over. I promise."

"Alright," she sighs. "Be safe."

"We will. Love you."

"Love you too, honey."

She hangs up, and I set my phone in my lap.

"Greek Gods, huh?"

I shrug and push my hair behind my ear. "I'm sure you've looked in a couple mirrors. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

"Yeah?" He asks. "I thought I was just lookin' at my face."

"Let me show you," I say, lifting my phone and clicking on the camera. I hold it up and turn selfie mode on, getting us both in the frame. "Act natural."

He keeps his eyes on the road but presses the side of his face into my hair, and when my countdown gets to three, he glances over and smiles - dimple and all - and I snap that baby quickly.

"Yep. Greek God status."

"Shut up," he laughs. "Show me."

I hold it up where he can see it, and he shakes his head, grinning. "What about you, Swanie? Does that make you a Goddess?"

"No," I choke. "I'm a swan."

_Yeah because a swan is better than a goddess!_

Sometimes I want to slap myself silly.

"Right. _Elegant._ Swans _are _pretty."

"Are you calling me cute?"

"No. I'm callin' you pretty."

"That's what I meant."

"Then yep. You're pretty, Swanie. Pretty swan status, right?"

_Oh my God._

"If you say so. I was quite the ugly duckling back in the day. One of these days I'll show you the pictures. While you're waiting, want a snack?"

"Sure. I could eat. A few more miles and I'll pull off and we can eat."

"Okay."

"What's this game you wanted to play? I like games. I'm good at winning."

I roll my eyes. "I let you win, you know that."

"Winning is winning, Swanie."

"It's the license plate game, but we'll start after lunch."

"Alright. I'll go easy on you."

"I hope there are no cars for miles."

Edward chuckles, and I watch then he pulls off on an exit and parks for lunch.

After Edward _lifts _me onto the tailgate - that mystery is solved, I'm _not_ too heavy - I make us sandwiches, and he grabs the baked chips and Capri suns.

When he struggles to put his straw in, I grab it and do it for him.

"You have to angle the straw," I say, giving him a lesson. "Then just shove it in. Got it?"

He smirks and sips the one I readied for him. "Yes ma'am."

_Yes ma'am? Why do I want him to say that again?_

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

He shakes his head, like he doesn't believe me. Where's the trust? "_Yes ma'am. _Should I yell it?"

He hops up next to me, aligning our thighs, and I hand him his sandwich. "No, that's alright. Just don't whisper next time."

The _dimple_!

If I could marry it, I would.

"Soooo," I say, taking a sip of my Capri sun. "I never asked, but anyone special in your life?"

Just say _girlfriend!_ What if he does have one, though? I'm not sure he would travel the freaking world with me if he had a girlfriend. He's too good for that.

But if he did have one, I'd die. He's already my cowboy - he can't be someone else's. It wouldn't even make sense. The stars have already aligned and all that whatever the crap it is.

He's my plane rider rescuer.

My gentleman.

He _can't _have a girlfriend.

"Yep," he says, and I jerk my head in his direction. He's chewing and chewing and _chewing_ without a care in the world while I'm having a mini panic attack.

"Is she…" I can't even believe this. "...going to care that you're on a roadtrip with me?"

Edward's crinkled eyes find mine, looking all majestic green in the sunlight. "Chip's a boy, Swanie, but I don't think he minds. He seemed to like you."

"Chip?" I ask.

"Yep, he's real special. You already knew that."

"Yeah," I laugh, nervously, sticking my straw back in my mouth. "He's a good boy."

Edward's shoulder bumps mine. "Was that your way of asking if I have a girlfriend?"

"What? No. Okay, maybe I was _subtly_ asking."

What's the point in lying? He's totally got my number.

"Nope. No girlfriend," he says. "Are you wanting to apply for the job?"

_Oh my God!_

"Yeah, no way! I loathe interviews," I joke but am actually serious. "In high school I interviewed for a position at this local ice cream shop. I froze up on the first question and all they asked was for me to _tell them a little about myself. _I had _nothing_! I didn't even make it to question two. I excused myself and never looked back. I stopped even going in for ice cream, and I love ice cream."

_Yeah, all of that literally just came out of my mouth._

"So, no, you're not applying?"

"Shut up," I laugh shoving him with my own shoulder, making him chuckle deeply and _sexy._

We finish lunch and share a few Swedish fish before getting back on the road. My skin feels all sun kissed and warm from our little picnic, and maybe a little from the conversation, too.

I'm buckling up - back in my regular passenger seat - when Edward looks over at me, brows all lowered like he's confused. "What're you doing all the way over there? It's cold in here."

I can't help the smile that stretches my lips, and when I meet his eyes, his smile is bigger than mine.

Do I _love _him?

I think I might.

* * *

**I've slacked on my posting, but here they are again in all their cuteness.**


	11. Be Still My Heart

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Edward's sleeping - he _doesn't _snore - and he's so freaking beautiful. There was only _one _room and _one _very big King size bed available when we got to San Antonio yesterday. Well, at the Riverwalk anyway.

Yesterday was _amazing._

After lunch, we got back on the road and drove for hours until we were in San Antonio. It wasn't even dark yet, but Edward insisted we stay and walk the river and have dinner.

We went to a cafe and ate outside. It kind of sucked that Edward had both hands free because I was itching to feed him. After dinner he took me for ice cream and sat next to me eating his own while playing with my fingers.

I don't know what's happening here, but I want _more _of what he's offering.

At one of the shops I bought - okay let's be real here, Edward _bought Uno _and we sat in the middle of our king bed and played _Uno _for too long we lost track of time and ate so much junk food I thought I was going to puke.

_Thank God I didn't._

We didn't even change clothes before getting beneath the covers and sleeping - _just _sleeping. Boy, was it hard to keep my hands to myself. The first 30 minutes of laying next to him I was like a live wire ready to snap.

_Sleep tight, Swanie_ Edward had said all sleepily, and my heart fell totally and completely in love.

Then I fell asleep and probably snored like a bear.

Now I'm sneaking around the room, quietly getting ready, so I can go _buy_ us breakfast before Edward wakes up, and my _God_, he looks like a freaking dream. He's asleep on his stomach, arms beneath him wrapped around his pillow. He kicked the blankets off, and he's barefoot in his jeans and his shirt is all ridden and bunched up, revealing smooth, tan skin that I just want to _lick._

Before I have the urge to jump him and suck his face off, I write a quick note on the hotel tablet in case Edward wakes up when I'm gone and thinks I was kidnapped during the night. How sad he might feel.

_Cowboy,_

_Don't worry, I wasn't kidnapped._

_I went for breakfast. I want to feed you._

_Swanie_

I may have drawn a heart after my name -it's a little sloppy, so I can't really tell.

I set it on my pillow and quietly leave the room. I'm a little fearful to be alone, but I walk quickly to the first cafe I find and order breakfast bagels and two sodas. It feels weird to even swipe my own card - hopefully Edward's not too upset about it.

On my walk back, I see a couple walking an adorable little dog, and it makes me wish we would have brought Chip along. Both hotels so far were pet friendly, too.

The bed's empty when I get back, but I can hear the shower going, and my body does a little shiver thinking about Edward all naked and wet.

_Yum._

The note's missing from the pillow. I wonder if he kept it like I kept his?

I toss the blanket on the bed and set out bagels out and then sit and wait for Edward to reveal himself.

I already miss him.

_Craziness._

The shower shuts off.

The curtain opens.

Then I hear nothing - I picture _a lot_, though - for a minute before the door opens, and my mouth drops, my chin practically hitting my knees.

He's in a towel.

_Only_ a towel.

Just a freaking _towel._

_Holy cow!_

"Mornin' Swanie," he says. "You look pretty."

_What! I do?_

I look down at my bare legs and knock off Birkenstocks, not bothering to look at the San Antonio tee he bought me last night. I mean, I did use the waver on my hair. I guess you could say I look pretty.

"Thanks," I say, pushing hair behind my ear, having an internal freak out. "You do, too."

Edward chuckles and grins, and I kind of die, but then I hold up his bagel, and say, "I got us breakfast."

He nods, one hand pushing his wet hair back, the other holding his towel at his waist even though it looks snug like it's going nowhere. "I got your note."

"Right. Aren't you going to come eat?"

He sits on the bed next to me - in _only _a towel - and takes the bagel I offer. "I would have bought breakfast," he says, taking a bite.

"I know," I say, trying to keep my eyes on his face and not that fantastic freaking chest of his. "You've already done so much, I wanted to do something for you. I got you a soda."

I hold it out to him, and he leans forward and sucks the straw into his mouth while I hold the cup. I can't say I don't like it, because I _do _\- it's damn adorable, really.

His eyes crinkle before he lets it go and sits straight and finishes his bagel off. I've barely taken a bit - too enamored with my sexy cowboy.

Yeah, I said it.

He's officially mine. The towel and straw says so.

"I like this," he says, touching a strand of my hair all softly.

Am I even _alive_?

"Thanks," I say, swallowing my bagel roughly. "I waved it."

"Yeah?"

I nod. "Yeah. It's like a crimper, but fatter so it doesn't look all..._crimped_. More wavey instead. I have a curling iron, too, but it takes longer, and I was trying to hurry so I could get breakfast before you woke up and tried to do it first."

"You were tryin' to beat me?"

"Yep," I say, smiling at his twitching lips. "I won."

In more ways than one if the towel is anything to go by. Can I keep it as a souvenir?

"It was good. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I should get dressed, so we can hit the road, huh?"

_No!_

I silently nod and chew the last of my bagel, and he smiles before standing and walking away from me. He grabs some clothes and steps back into the bathroom and shuts the door.

I wish I had superhuman strength, so I could rip the door right off its hinges.

Standing from the bed, I toss our trash and chug my soda before making sure all of our stuff is packed. I grab the little tablet and stuff it in my bag for future notes. I'm sure the hotel doesn't mind, right?

Edward comes out, wearing snug jeans and a v-neck white tee looking every bit of the Greek God mom said he was.

_Damn._

He puts on his boots and a regular ball cap and grabs our bags. "You ready?"

_For a lifetime with you? _

_Of course!_

"Yep," I say, grabbing my backpack. "Want me to drive?"

He smiles over his shoulder. "Nope."

"I'm a good driver."

"I bet you are, Swanie, but I like drivin' you around, and I like when you feed me candy. You can't feed me candy if you're drivin'."

"What? Shut up!"

"I'm serious," he says, tossing our stuff in the backseat, his smile full watt and that dimple deeply dimpled.

"Okay," I say, too shocked to say anything else, too freaking in love to argue. What's there to argue about anyway? If he wants me to feed him sour straws and swedish fish, what's the harm?

He opens my door, and I crawl in, stuffing my bag at my feet. "I think we'll make it to my Granny's today."

"Are we surprising her or does she know we're coming?"

"She loves surprises," he says and closes my door.

I bet he's lying.

He starts the truck up and gets us on the road, and I don't put music on because I want to hear him talk.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"We took a trip out last summer for her birthday. She's 97."

"Wow! I don't have any grandparents," I say. "Not anymore, I mean."

"I'm sorry, Swanie," he says, glancing at me then at my chest where my seat belt isn't on. _Oops. _He reaches out and wraps a hand around my bare thigh and slides me across the seat. "Buckle up."

I _buckle up_, praying he keeps his hand wrapped around my thigh.

_He does!_

We're silent.

He's silently driving.

I'm silently staring at his hand until I can't handle it any longer and place my hand on top of his, rubbing the tops of his fingers like a freak, but I don't even care.

He gives me a slow smile, and I melt into the seat.

"My grandpa died a few years ago. He was the best."

"Yeah?"

I nod and continue to trace each of his fingers. "He was my dad's dad. Mom and dad both worked, and he would drive me anywhere I wanted to go. One time he almost killed us, though. This car in front of us slowed down and was turning left, and grandpa - not thinking - started to pass him _in the left lane_. I thought we were going to die. He thought nothing of it, just brushed it off and kept on driving." Edward chuckles, and I go right into another story. "One time, my cousins and I went off into the woods a bit - not far - but we didn't tell him we were leaving the yard. He was yelling our names for forever, thinking we were missing and for some reason my cousin had a piece of glass in her hand. I don't know why she would pick a random piece of glass up, but she had it when we got back to grandpas, and he literally spanked our asses, and she cut her face with the glass. She could have lost her eye. I think grandpa felt really bad about it. It left a scar, too. So, her and my other cousin Felix both have scars - they're siblings."

"It's never boring with you," he says, giving my leg a squeeze.

_Do it again!_

He does it again, and my eyes widen. Did I say it out loud?

"I have a story for you," he says.

"I love stories," I say, making him laugh.

"I know you do. My uncle brought my cousin down to the ranch when we were kids - the one who my dad said he was going to call to replace me these next two weeks." When I nod he goes on. "His name's Jasper. We were messing around on one of the horse trailers, just crawlin' all over it. The door had these latches that opened on either side, it didn't matter which side you opened. I opened the left side and forgot about it then later Jasper opened the right side and the entire door fell on him and laid him out…"

"Did he get hurt?"

Edward nods. "Busted head, a broken arm, two black eyes - I thought he was dead layin' under that thing. He laughs about it now, says he has a head of steel. He could have died, though."

"Well, thank God he didn't," I say, lovingly stroking his hand.

"Yeah." He turns his hand and interlocks our fingers. "Your hands are soft."

"I'm obsessed with Bath and Body Works products."

He lifts _our _hands to his face and sniffs them. "They smell good."

"It's _Wild Madagascar Vanilla_," I tell him, my heart all pounding all _wildly _in my chest.

He lowers our hands and rests them on his leg now. "I like it. Smells _wild_," he teases, making me giggle like a school girl with her first crush.

_Saying yes to a roadtrip with him was the best decision I've made since purchasing this particular scent of lotion! _

"There's a spray, too…" I say. "Even body wash, possibly even hand soap."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's true. I'll buy you some for your birthday."

"Alright. I'll use it to rub on you."

_Wait, what?_

"Huh?"

He laughs real loud, and I look over and up at him to watch it happen because let me tell you, it's a sight to behold. "I'm just messin' with you, Swanie."

"So, you don't want it for your birthday then?"

He smiles down at me and shakes his head. "Yeah, I want it."

My smile slowly stretches across my face. "Okay."

"Okay," he repeats.

"So, are we almost there?"

"Not even close."

"Texas sucks."

"Yep."

"You don't suck, though," I say, using my free hand to pat his arm before resting my head on him. I can't help it. I'm obsessed!

"You don't either," he says, slowly, and I have to rub my lips tightly together to stop from laughing. I think we just got into _innuendo _territory.

_Oops!_

"Tell me more stories," I say, trying my hardest not to rub my head all over him like a little puppy dog.

"What kind of stories?"

"Any kind. We have a lot of hours left, so get to talkin'."

"Yes ma'am."

_Be still my heart!_

* * *

**I can't wait until we get to Louisiana. I love Granny.**


	12. Bring On the Shenanigans

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I can't sleep.

I'm in one of the guest rooms, and the window is open. There's a screen, but it still feels like five million bugs are crawling all over me.

The air is humid and my hair sticks to the back of my neck, and I'm kind of just freaking out. The sound of crickets and whatever else is buzzing about has me on edge. The screen holes are teeny tiny but what if one gets through. I'm sure I sleep with my mouth open with all the snoring - what if I swallow a bug? Or _worse_ \- what if I choke on one?

I wonder if Edward is awake.

I wonder what he would do if I just crawled into his bed and snuggled him. I bet he would keep all the bugs away.

By the time we got our adorable _state sign _picture and parked in front of Granny's bug infested house this evening, the sky was dusty, and I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

_There_ \- I said it. It's out there. Well, it's out there in my own head, but I recognize the feeling. He makes my heart happy.

I bet he feels the same way about me. Those dimpled smiles and the hand holding tell it all.

It just sucks that I've found the man I love, and I'm going to die of _bug choke _before I've even _kissed_ him.

At least I met Granny before my demise. She's a sweet, funny old lady and the way she greeted Edward with actual _surprise_ made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Something hits the screen of my window, and I barely contain the scream from leaving my throat. My heart is pounding, but I get to my knees and look out the window. Granny's house is surrounded by haunting forests and the tire swing just hangs ominously from a tree closest to the forest edge.

_Is it moving?_

A bug lands on the screen, and I flick it away before burying myself back beneath the blankets. I hope Edward plans to take me for a swing ride when the sun's out tomorrow because what if there's a swamp buried beneath those trees and an alligator creeps up and bites my leg off? Or God forbid, _eats _Edward.

Edward had laughed himself silly when I laid out the statistics on the way here and told him that Louisiana had the highest population of alligators in the United States - _two million_.

Right now - all alone in this foregin bed - I've never been more fearful for my life. Honestly, hungry alligators and _God knows what bugs_ trump scary plane rides.

Screw it, I can't stay here.

I yank the blankets back and stand from the bed, the floor creaking beneath me as I tiptoe to the bedroom door. I slowly pull it open and peek my head out. Granny's room is right across from mine, and the door is cracked. In this day in age, does it really matter if boys and girls sleep in the same room?

Dad would say yes.

Would Granny?

Edward's door is shut, so I lightly knock on it, praying he opens it and doesn't leave me stranded out here all alone in the world.

_He does._

Open it, that is.

"Hey," I say. "Were you asleep?"

Not that the half lidded eyes _and_ half naked body don't give it away.

"I was, Swanie," he says, voice rough from _sleep_. "You okay?"

I twist my ankle and bite my lip. "Well…the thing is, I can't sleep. There are bugs everywhere, it's _hot_, and to be truthful, I'm kind of freaking out."

He smiles real slow and pushes his door completely open. "Come here," he says, raspy and rough, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his room before closing the door. "If you want to cuddle, you just have to ask. There's no need to make up stories…"

"Edward!" I laugh, yanking on my hand, but he won't let go.

Edward chuckles and pulls the blanket back. "Go on. Get in." He lets me go and puts a hand on my back, urging me to crawl beneath those blankets with him - to lay where he's going to lay...with _him._

I don't know why I'm hesitant. It's not like we didn't just sleep in the _same_ bed last night.

"Swanie…"

I just go for it and crawl in, my heart in my throat and a kaleidoscope of butterflies in my stomach.

He crawls in next to me, him on his back and me facing him on my side. He turns his head to look over at me, and I can't control my lips when they lift into a smile just for him. He gets all of my smiles.

"You good?"

I nod, and then he nods, but he doesn't stop staring at me, so I don't stop staring at him, but then it's just _too _much to take so I lift my hand - _I can't control myself_ \- and trace a path from his eyebrow to where that dimple is when he smiles. "I like your dimple," I say, pushing lightly against his cheek until he gives me the dimple. "This dimple could really change worlds."

"Yeah?" He asks, his smile growing bigger, my finger still on his cheek.

"I mean, yeah." I don't even know what I'm saying, but I want to move my finger and replace it with my lips - _bad_. "I always wanted my own dimple."

"Yeah?" He says, again.

"Yeah."

"I'll share mine with you," he says.

"Okay." My smile is huge but freezes on my face when he reaches up and grabs my hand, his lips brushing against my fingers before he pulls me closer into his body.

"I'm cold," he says, flattening my hand on his chest.

"You want me to keep you warm?" I ask, my voice deeper than I've ever heard. I clear my throat and share his pillow, share his _breaths_.

"Yeah, Swanie. You keep me warm, and I'll protect you from the bugs."

"I want to kiss you."

_Yes,_ I just _blurted_ that right out into the universe.

_Holy cow._

Edward grins at the ceiling, and I'm sweating buckets.

It's _stifling _in here.

His hand grips mine as he adjusts and turns to face me, his eyes scanning my face, my _lips_. "I'll let you kiss me," he says, his nose brushing along mine.

"You will?"

_Oh my god._

He smiles. "Yeah, Swanie..." he says, but then his lips are on mine and _he's _kissing _me_ \- soft, gentle kisses that stop my lungs from getting any air.

_Am I dying?_

"...Swanie, you aren't kissin' me back."

I open my mouth - to speak, kiss him back, I don't know - but he uses the opening to slide his tongue inside, and _holy cow_, I'm kissing Edward. Or he's kissing me - _whatever!_

He's still holding my hand, but I scoot closer, smashing our hands between our bodies and kiss him back. It's nice and slow and magical, and I never want to stop. His other arm snakes around my waist, his palm flattening on my lower back, pushing me closer.

My free hand slides up his _naked_ side, up his arm until it's buried in his thick hair. He groans into my mouth, and it really spurs me on. I want to crawl all up inside him, meld our bodies together until we're only _one_ person. He tastes like what my cowboy is supposed to taste like - _mine._

Edward's kiss slows down like he's going to just stop, but I shake my head and say against his lips. "Don't stop."

His chuckle warms my entire being before he's kissing me deeper and wetter, pulling our hands apart so he can wrap both arms around me, but I do one better and crawl on top of him.

I want to go on an adventure with my cowboy.

I want to get up to wild shenanigans with him.

Hands on my hips, Edward sits up, and I'm in his lap, our kiss not breaking, our hands just roaming all over each other. His are beneath my shirt, crawling up my back, and I don't have a bra on! Mine are smoothing along all of the bare skin I can reach, and I _love_ it.

My hips start to rock, making Edward's arms tighten and other things _harden_, and it's almost too much for me to take. I'm dry humping my cowboy who I met just days ago, and it feels so natural, like this is something we've done one hundred times before except we _haven't_ and that's just so cruel to think about.

He starts to pull his mouth from mine, but I tighten my hold on him. "What? Why are you stopping?" I ask onto his lips,moving my lips to his cheek, feeling the dimple appear as he smiles. I kiss it over and over, the rumble of his chest as he laughs making me shiver.

"You really like that dimple, huh?" He says, all husky and smiley, his arms _really_ low on my waist.

I give him one last kiss before lifting my head to stare into his eyes, at his mouth, his entire God like face. "It's cute," I say.

He shakes his head and pulls me even closer. "You were drivin' me crazy..." he says.

I nod. "Same."

"...that was some first kiss."

"It was." I smile and shift in his lap, making his eyes close for a second before opening again, but they're all lazy and _hot_ now.

"You're real pretty like this," he says, rubbing a thumb across my bottom lip.

"So are you," I say, stupidly. "I…" The sudden knock on the door has me whipping my head toward it before my wide eyes find Edward's. His are dancing. "What's funny? Is that Granny?"

"Shhh," he whispers, grinning the entire time, kissing my cheek until I'm melting against him. "Granny's old school, Swanie. Don't let her find you in here sittin' on my lap."

_I knew it._

"Are you saying I should have taken my chances with the bugs?" I whisper in his ear, listening as Granny walks away, her bedroom door creaking. I snuggle deeper into his arms, pretending I don't know Granny's gone. "I think one was crawling on me. I can't sleep knowing bugs are sleeping with me. They're going to bite me. I don't want to get bitten." His arms tighten around me. "I once got stung by a bee when I was younger. It _hurt_. My grandpa put tobacco on it - said it would suck the poison out..."

"Swanie…"

"...I'll sneak back to my room early. Granny will never know I was here."

Edward chuckles, and I lift my head to stare at his face. "I was just messing with you. Granny won't care that you're in here sleepin' with me."

"She won't?"

"Nope," he says. "I'm a grown man."

_Has he had many women in Granny's guest bedroom?_

"We better get some rest." He squeezes my hips and kisses my chin. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" I ask, crawling from his lap and snuggling into his pillow right next to him as he lays down.

"Yep. We're goin' alligator hunting."

"What? Shut _up_."

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "Thanks for the kisses, Swanie. I hope you're gonna make that a daily thing."

His _smile_!

His _dimple!_

My _heart!_

"I mean sure, if you want…" I shrug, my smile bigger than his.

"I want," he says, resting a hand on my hip, his eyes starting to slowly close.

"Alright, okay, if you insist."

"Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He pinches my side, making me giggle and sigh and _die._

"Goodnight, cowboy."

He can't leave me in Florida after those kisses.

I snuggle closer and feel my heart melting when his arm tightens around me.

_Screw Florida!_

Bring on the shenanigans.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. Distance learning - as a parent AND teacher - is a lot harder than I expected. **

**LOVE these two! **


	13. God, I Want to Keep Him Forever

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

I wake to the smell of bacon cooking and cold sheets where Edward's warm body was last night.

If there wasn't a note sitting there, I'd be pretty sad that he gave me the best kiss of my life and then left me.

_Swanie,_

_I didn't want to wake you. You just look too pretty snorin' in my bed the way you are. Come find me when you wake up._

_Cowboy_

He signed it _cowboy._

Wow.

Since my bag is nowhere in sight since this isn't my room, I fold the note neatly and shove it in my shorts pockets.

I tiptoe across the room and peek out into the hall before darting to the room I _slept _in to grab some clothes and my shower accessories before darting right back into the hall and into the bathroom.

If this was a movie - it seriously sometimes feels like it is - Edward would be in the shower, and I would be like _oops_ then he'd ask me to join him. Alas, this is real life, and he's out there with Granny making bacon and not being a complete pervert.

I decide to wash everything but my hair and spray some dry shampoo in instead. My stomach growls in the middle of my bit of primping, but I'm kind of feeling shy after last night and then with Granny around it's going to be even worse.

The hunger is just too great to stay hidden in the bathroom all day, though. I grab my stuff and take it to my room before making my way down the hallway and into the kitchen where Edward is sitting on a barstool, bacon halfway to his mouth, his eyes on me, his smile so big it has to hurt his cheeks. It's even hurting _my _cheeks or maybe that's because my own smile rivals his.

"Mornin', Swanie," he says before stuffing the bacon in his mouth and chewing with his mouth closed all proper.

"Good morning," I say, walking to stand in front of him at the counter. "The smell of bacon woke me up. I got your note."

He smiles while he chews, and I can't stop staring at him.

"I thought my boy might have had a visitor last night," Granny says from behind me, making my eyes widen and Edward choke on a laugh. He shakes his head and continues eating, his eyes going over my head.

I slowly turn and find Granny in one of those old granny zip up robes. She's standing at the stove, but her body's turned to the side where she can see me.

"Good morning," I say. "Do you need help?"

"Oh no. Go on and grab a plate and sit next to my Edward and enjoy your breakfast."

_My_ Edward literally almost leaves my lips but thank God it does not.

Granny grabs the plate for me and piles way too much food on it, but I thank her and take it and sit next to Edward. He bumps me with his shoulder, his lips lifting into that damn smile I love so much. It's _contagious_. I feel like I'm always smiling around him.

"How was your sleep?" He asks, not quietly at all.

"It was sleepful," I say, eyes on his lips wishing for all the world they were on my lips right now. "Very restful." I nod and nibble a piece of bacon.

"I bet it was, hun," Granny says, making Edward start laughing.

"Granny, you're embarrassin' Swanie," he says, his laugh turning into a deep, _sexy _chuckle.

She waves her hand and hobbles toward us. "No need to be embarrassed, girl. I may be 97, but I know what young love feels like. I'm not gonna stand in the way of that."

_What!_

"I just hope I'm alive for the wedding." She walks back to the stove, leaving my heart pounding and my lungs without any air.

Does Edward want to marry me?

Did he tell Granny he wanted to marry me?

_Bella Marie Cullen._

It does have a nice ring to it.

I take a peek at Edward, and he's concentrating on his food, eyes downcast but then he must feel my stare because he glances over at me and _winks_.

_Holy cow._

"Shut _up_," I say and shove him with my arm, my stomach no longer just growling but fluttering in anticipation.

His eyes widen, and he grins. "I didn't say anything. Quit blushin', Swanie, and finish your food. We've got things to do today."

"Speaking of," Granny interrupts. "The ladies from the church are coming over for our weekly book talk. You go on and do your thing today, and I'll have dinner cookin' for when you guys get home."

"Alright," Edward says.

"Okay," I say. "Thank you again for breakfast."

She waves me off before leaving us alone in the kitchen.

As soon as Granny disappears Edward wraps an arm around my neck and pulls me into his side. "Where's my kiss?" He asks, his lips on my cheek, my heart in my freaking throat.

"I can't kiss you right now," I say, staring into his beautiful green eyes. "I just ate, and…"

He doesn't let me finish, just presses those magical lips on mine and kisses the hell out of me. A swipe of his tongue later, and I'm a puddle of goo in his arms.

He pulls back much too soon and rubs a thumb across my bottom lip before grinning real slow. "You ready for a push on the swing?"

"You'll be gentle?"

"Oh yeah," he says, kissing the corner of my mouth before pulling away and standing from his stool. "Come on, Swanie. Let me give you a ride…" his words trail off, and I giggle at the expression on his face, kind of wishing for the ride his brain is thinking about.

"Calm down, cowboy," I tease, hopping down from the stool. "At least buy me dinner first."

He chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in close to his body and leading us out the front door. "I've bought you plenty of dinners," he says. "Doesn't that count for somethin'?"

"Sure," I say.

"Yeah?"

I shrug, pretending I'm not affected by his _yeah_ and his arm wrapped around me, his lips on my cheek, on _my _lips - he's just driving me crazy, the good kind of crazy, the _I'm 19 years old and too young to get married but I'd marry him in a heartbeat_ crazy. "I have a list."

"A list?"

"Of all the things you've done for me."

"You keepin' track?"

"In my brain, yes." I say, grabbing the tire swing and looking over my shoulder at the _God _behind me. "I read a book once - the girl kept track of _everything_, all of the nice things the boy did for her. That way when they had their kids, she could tell them all about it…" I'm actually lying. "...and that way their sons knew how to treat a lady and their daughters knew not to accept anything but the best…" Yeah, I'm totally making this up, but _holy cow_, wouldn't it be cute to see these sons and daughters we'd make. Like, _wow._

I climb into the tire and hold onto the rope, waiting for Edward to give me a _safe _gentle push. He comes up behind me, his body heat wrapping around me and presses his chest against my back. "I'll have to borrow this book sometime," he says then he kisses the side of my head and sends me flying through the air.

I'm not even scared.

…

"We're in Louisiana," I say into the phone. "At Edward's Granny's house."

Dad is still unhappy with me, but he just doesn't _get_ it - not yet anyway.

"It's been days…" dad says. "...and I still can't wrap my head around the idea of you just going on some road trip with a guy you met on a plane."

"Oh dad, it's _fine. _He's a perfect gentleman…" Edward's hand lands on my thigh and just rubs up and down really slow, and I turn my head to look at him, but his eyes are on the road like nothing's happening. "...we went to his aunt's chicken farm. "

"A chicken farm…" I can hear his frustrated sigh and then he says, "You're scared of chickens."

"I'm scared of _roosters_. These were hens - like ones that lay all kinds of eggs. His aunt sells them. I'll send you pictures."

Another sigh. I can picture him rubbing his forehead. "Just get here sooner rather than later. I'd like to spend some time with my daughter."

"Oh alright," I say, but I don't really mean it. You can't rush a road trip. Dad's had me for 19 years. It's only fair I let Edward have me for a bit - or let me have him. Whatever.

"Go ahead and send the pictures," dad says before hanging up.

I toss my phone to the side and wrap my arms around Edward's. "Everything good?" He asks, and I slide my right hand down his arm and link my fingers through his. He keeps his hand on my thigh which gives me tingles all over. "One more night at Granny's, and we'll get back on the road."

"No rush," I say, snuggling his arm. "I'm actually kind of excited for this alligator - what is it? A farm, too? I didn't think I would be because of them being huge and how they would probably love to eat me for dinner, but to see an _entire _alligator farm - it might be kind of interesting."

"Yeah? You're not scared?"

"Well, yeah, but you're there to protect me. I imagine if you can keep the bugs away, you can keep the alligators away - you just might need to use more muscle."

His smile is _magnificent._

"It's not really a farm," he says. "The last time I went, it was an old wooden building with this makeshift bridge. The gators were in the water with these chain link fences separating them."

"Can they get out?"

"If they try hard enough…"

"Maybe we shouldn't go," I say.

"It'll be fine, Swanie."

"If you say so."

"I say so," he says. "We'll go see some alligators, and then I'll feed you lunch. Sound good?"

"As long as I'm not alligator lunch, then that's a great idea."

"God, you're cute." He squeezes my leg, _moves_ his hand up a smidge, and I'm falling so hard for the gorgeous cowboy.

"So are you." I kiss his arm, because I am totally _obsessed. _"Like _really_. I could stare at you all day."

_Obviously, I'm getting braver by the day._

"Yeah? Same, Swanie."

_My heart!_

"I was thinking - after Granny goes to bed tonight, we should hang out again. I don't know, catch some fireflies, watch a movie, whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh?"

I shrug. "Yeah."

"I've got an idea," he says, glancing down at me as I look up at him. "But my idea involves your lips on mine."

"I like that idea, too," I say, smiling like a freak.

"Then it's a date, Swanie."

"Okay."

"Alright."

The way he says _alright_ \- stop!

Edward pulls through a gate and we travel down a bumpy dirt road surrounded by thick forest. I'm assuming we're almost to the alligators. My stomach turns, and I want to change my mind, but I'm sure Edward would never take me anywhere where there was a real possibility of death.

He stops in front of an old _wooden_ building - like he said - and then he's turning the truck off and opening the door. "You ready?" He holds out his hand, and I grab it, letting him pull me from the truck.

"Edward, son, how you doin'?" A man with a dirty trucker hat says, his eyes going from me to Edward, his smile a bit goofy. "You brought a date?"

"Hey, Frank. This is Bella." Frank nods and then turns away and walks into the building.

"Don't you dare let me go in there," I say, making Edward laugh.

"Don't worry, Swanie. I'm never lettin' you go."

"Okay," I say, feeling a little breathless.

Edward pulls me through the door, and it's completely dark - like _pitch_ dark - then a flashlight comes on and Frank is shining it on us. "It's all pretty basic," he says. "Look to your left - alligators. Look to your right - _more_ alligators. It's almost feeding time, so they're hungry."

I hold onto Edward tighter.

"Isn't this like abuse?" I whisper, tripping on a board and gripping onto Edward for dear life.

Edward shrugs. "He doesn't hurt them."

"But, like shouldn't they just roam free?"

"Are you feelin' sorry them, Swanie? Want me to free them all?"

"What? No!"

Edward laughs, and we keep moving, my eyes meeting the hungry eyes of all those locked up alligators.

We make it across the bridge and out the door of the other side of the building, the sunlight so precious on my skin.

"So, lunch? What's on the menu? Not seafood, I hope?" I ask.

Edward looks down at me, a little bewildered. "You don't like seafood?"

"Ugh, God _no._ My parents took me to Red Lobster once - I got spaghetti, and I don't even really like spaghetti. Just the idea of knowing my dinner used to swim in the sea - it kind of creeps me out. You like seafood?"

"I do. Not more than you, but it's high up on my list."

"I can order fries or something if you want…"

He shakes his head. "I'm not lettin' you starve, Swanie."

"No, really…"

He opens the truck door and kisses my mouth shut before lifting me into the truck. "Pizza?"

"Okay," I say slowly, my smile - of course - stretching my face.

"Okay," he repeats, his grin _way _better than mine.

God, I want to keep him _forever!_

* * *

**I don't ever want this story to end.**


	14. God, My Heart is Mush

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Edward's laying next to me on one of Granny's handmade quilts. The bugs are buzzing around, the crickets are chirping, and the sound of _goat _hooves are scratching at the ground.

"You left out the goats," I say, wrapping my hands around Edward's arm and snuggling into his shoulder.

Edward chuckles, and I feel him shrug. "They come and go as they please."

"So they roam like cattle?" I ask, kind of horrified. "Have you not seen _Lake Placid_?"

"I'm afraid not, Swanie." I can hear the smile in his voice like he already knows I'm about to give him a story time.

"The alligator - _wait_, maybe it was a crocodile. Anyway, the old lady fed the giant thing a _goat_! What if one of Granny's goats ends up in the clutches of an alligator?" I sit up and swat a bug out of the way before peering down at Edward's handsome face, waiting for him to answer me, but he's just staring at me, his dimples making their regular appearance. "Or maybe it was a cow," I say.

"What?"

"I think it was a cow, not a goat. In the movie," I say when he still doesn't answer. "_Lake Placid. _Now that I'm thinking about it, she fed it a cow. The goats should be safe…"

Edward starts laughing and pulls me on top of him, his face in my neck, his lips right on the pulse point, my heart hammering double time. "You're fucking cute," he mumbles, making me sigh all dreamy eyed.

"We should go in - watch a movie, snuggle in your bed…"

"Yeah?" He asks, tilting his head back.

"Sure. Catching fireflies is boring. I bet I could get _Lake Placid _on Vudu."

"Granny doesn't have WiFi."

"I noticed that, but I have a hotspot."

Edward smirks, and I blush.

_Holy cow._

I stand and hold my hands out, and Edward places his hands in mine, and I grunt as I help pull him up. "Let's go find this hotspot," he says, the dimples in full force.

"Shut _up_," I giggle, wrapping an arm around his waist and making myself comfortable in the crook of his arm.

Edward squeezes me closer, and I kind of want to jump him. He's so warm, and he smells good, and I just love how sweet he is.

I'm _obsessed _with him.

_Ob_sessed!

We quietly make our way down the hall, not wanting Granny to catch us up to such nefarious acts. I mean, she'd probably be ecstatic.

She brought up _marriage_ again at dinner, and I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea.

Do I know _everything_ about him?

No.

Do I care?

Again, _no._

I know _enough,_ and what I do know is that I could see myself with Edward for _longer _than forever.

Edward had given me that freaking adorable look - a quick glance, and I'd melted in my chair, feeling all kinds of tingles all over my body.

Edward and I washed dishes together, and I _hate_ washing dishes, but I'd wash dishes with Edward every single night if I could - no questions asked.

"Where you goin'?" Edward asks, grabbing my hand to stop me from going further down the hall to my room.

"I need pajamas," I say, smiling when his hold on me grows tighter. "I know you'll miss me, cowboy, but I'll only be a minute."

He grins and shakes his head, pulling me into his room and shutting the door with a soft click. "You don't need pajamas," he says. "I'll let you sleep in my shirt."

_What!_

I've never slept in a boy's shirt before. Edward pulls his over his head and hands it over to me, and I do one of those slow blinks and reach out to take the shirt from his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks, and I can tell he's trying not to laugh. "You want a different one?"

"No," I say a little too quickly. "This is fine. I mean, it's just a shirt. It doesn't matter if it's dirty or smells like you. I like the way you smell anyway…"

"Swanie," he says, chuckling. Just _Swanie._ He kind of makes my world go round. "Do you need some help?" He asks, when I just stand in the middle of the room like an idiot.

"What?"

He moves closer to me, his hands landing on my hips, bunching my shirt in his hands, slightly lifting it. My breaths come faster, and I can't help it when I smile up at his cute face. His return smile is devastating. "I can help you," he says, lifting my shirt a smidge. "Did you forget how to get dressed?"

"_No_," I say. "But I can't get _dressed_ until I'm _undressed_, right?"

"Right." His smile stretches wider, and he bends forward and kisses the corner of my mouth. "Lift your arms, yeah?"

"Yeah," I breathe, immediately lifting my arms so he can pull my shirt off.

His eyes scan my body, his smile small but his eyes look so freaking sexy taking me in. "You don't need a shirt," he says, hands gripping my sides - _so_ close to the sides of my boobs. I want him to move them higher. "You're fucking pretty, Swanie."

"Shut up," I say, feeling my heart in my throat, almost choking me. "So are you."

"_Shut up_," he teases, pulling me closer. "Want me to take your shorts off?"

"Do you want to take my shorts off?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"No one's ever undressed me before," I say, swallowing thickly when his fingers get my button and zip undone in seconds. "I mean, you know I'm not a _virgin_, but I usually undress myself. Not that I have sex regularly or anything. Are we going to have sex?"

_Stop talking!_

"Do you want to have sex?" He asks, biting his lip to hide his freaking gorgeous smile. I know he thinks I'm crazy. I'm surprised I haven't scared him off with all of my talking. His hands slide into the back of my shorts as he pushes them down, and when they're at my ankles, I step out of them and kind of kick them across the room. "Should we get married first?"

My eyes widen, and he starts laughing, a real deep sexy laugh and pulls me into a hug. "I mean, if you want," I mumble into his chest, shivering even though my entire body is freaking _hot_.

"You cold?"

"No! Why are you still wearing your pants?"

"I'm tryin' to be a gentleman," he says, nuzzling the top of my head, and I lift my head to stare up at him.

"You just undressed me."

"I was gentle, Swanie," he says.

"You were. The perfect gentleman." I let my hands wrap around his waist until they flatten on his back. He feels amazing. "You're not like other boys."

"Swanie…"

I let my fingers trail up and down his back, nuzzling my nose into his chest like a completely obsessed weirdo. "You're really warm. You feel good. I love the way you smell." I kiss his chest. "I kind of want to see what you look like in swim trunks on the beach. Did you bring any?"

"Any what?" He asks, looking down at me all mesmerized - like he's obsessed with me, too.

"Swim trunks?"

"Why're we talkin' about swim trunks?"

"I don't know! It just popped into my head - me wanting to see you in them, laying on the beach...

"Swanie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinkin' I'm gonna kiss you now," he says, his head descending, and I grin and lift up on my toes, meeting him halfway.

"Are you tired of me talking?" I ask against his lips.

"Nope, I love your voice, Swanie, but I love the way you taste more."

"Really?" I breathe, and his eyes crinkle before he's kissing me sweet and wet and _fantastic. _

Kisses this magical need to be savored. I don't want to ever stop kissing him, but when this road trip's over, he'll go back to Arizona with Chip, and I'll be back in Washington.

I don't even like Washington.

I like ranches, though.

And barns.

And Edward in cowboy hats.

Who cares about Florida and beaches, anyway! I should tell Edward to flip a bitch and take us back the way we came.

I'm _19_. Dad can't do anything about it.

Suddenly, Edward's lifting me, his lips still on mine, and then I'm on my back in his bed, and he's on top of me - kissing me deeper, wetter and even _more_ fantastic.

When his lips finally leave mine, I gasp and want to beg him to never stop, but then he's kissing my neck, my chest, the swells of my boobs, and I am feeling every emotion known to woman.

_Don't ever leave me._

"You alright?" Edward asks, rubbing his lips gently across my heart, his green eyes on my face.

"I'm alright," I say, running a hand through his hair. "I like this."

"My hair?"

"No. Well, _yeah_, but I mean I like what you're doing with your mouth."

He kisses my chest and then lifts his head, putting all of his weight on me, his jeans rough against my bare legs. "I'm glad my seat was next to yours on that plane."

"Me too. Imagine if it would have been some old, bald guy."

He chuckles. "Would you have traveled across the country with him?"

"I mean if he asked…"

Edward laughs harder and shakes his head, and I feel him _everywhere._

"I'm thinkin', Swanie, that I'm gonna wait to have sex with you."

"What! Wait until when?"

"Until we're not layin' in one of Granny's beds."

I lift my head a bit and kiss his cheek. "I think we left the blanket in the backyard…"

"Granny quilted that blanket," Edward says, the voice of reason.

"That's true, and plus the goats are hoofing around out there. There's a blanket in your truck, right?"

"Right." His dimples deepen, and I'm totally in love with them. I've never seen anything like them. "But I'm not havin' sex in my truck."

"Yeah, you are kind of a neat freak. We wouldn't want to make a mess."

He tickles my side, making me squeal until I'm sure Granny's sleep is going to be disturbed. "I'm thinkin' that's the only kind of mess I'd be okay with," he says, bending down and licking between my boobs.

_Holy cow!_

"Okay," I rasp and squirm beneath him.

"We'll leave early tomorrow," he says, shifting up and to the side of me, leaving me feeling all empty and cold without his heavy warmth on top of me.

"I'm cold," I say, and he yanks up the blanket. "No! I like you keeping me warm."

He wraps an arm around my waist and yanks me into his body. "You're killin' me," he says into my hair.

"You're killing _me_. I love the way you kiss me," I say, holding onto his arm. "You're just so good at it."

"So are you."

"I haven't had loads of practice or anything."

"Me either," he says, and I can hear the smile in his _perfect _voice.

"You're lying," I laugh. "I bet all the girls want you."

"I am all that," he jokes, and I die.

"You are. All that, I mean."

He snuggles closer, and I just want to infuse our bodies together so we can't ever leave each other.

I want him to be stuck with me.

_I_ want to be stuck with him.

"Do you want kids? Not with me," I say. "I mean in general, but I also wouldn't be opposed to them being with me…" Oh my God, what am I even saying? "...But I'm just curious if you've ever thought of kids before. I've already named my future kids."

"Yeah?"

I nod. "Dad thinks they're shit names, but my heart is set on them. I just don't think he understands girl stuff, you know. Who knows, though - maybe when I have kids I'll end up naming them basic names like Benjamin and Sarah or something."

"I never thought about kids," Edward says, giving me a squeeze.

"No?"

"Not before, no."

"Before what?"

"Before I met you, Swanie."

What!

"Are you asking if you can be the father to Ryder and Wilder?" I ask, trying very hard not to laugh.

He tickles my ribs, making me giggle before asking, "Ryder and Wilder?"

When I've caught my breath and he's stopped with the tickling nonsense, I say, "Yeah, those are the names I picked when I was a little girl. Wilder for a boy, and Ryder for a girl. Do you not like them?"

"I like them," he says, all soft and sweet.

"I like _you_."

"Same, Swanie," he says. "I like you a whole lot."

"Same again," I say, making him chuckle and kiss my head.

I don't only _like_ him. I think I _love_ him, and I definitely know I want to have his babies.

Wilder and Ryder Cullen.

How sweet would that be!

God, my heart is mush.

* * *

**Is distance learning over yet? I've missed these two. **


	15. I Can't Wait to Make Love With Him

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

We're on the road again - just that much closer to our final destination, and I just feel like pouting.

I mean so what if we still have to get across Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama _and_ Georgia. The ending will come soon enough.

Edward only made it so much harder by sneaking into Granny's room early this morning to tell her goodbye. She insisted I give her my farewells, too, but watching him kiss her cheek and tell her he loved her - so heartwarming.

Does he even have _one _fault? Maybe if I could identify it then I wouldn't care that he stole my heart with just one look and then left me in Florida.

No, no, I'd still care. I can already _feel _the devastation.

My head is propped up on a pillow Granny let us steal, and my feet are in Edward's lap. Every once in a while he'll grip my foot in his hand or rub his hand up my calf, giving me goosebumps. I'm really enjoying it.

"Does your dad have FaceTime?"

He glances at me before his eyes are back on the road. "Yeah, he does. Not sure he knows how to use it, though. Why?"

"I'm thinking we should FaceTime him and check in on Chip. Don't you miss him? I only just met him, and I miss him."

Edward's face gets all soft, and his hand is back on my leg. "We'll give him a call tonight," he says. "But only if I get to talk first."

"Alright," I say, grinning like a lovesick idiot.

"Alright." He squeezes my leg before letting me go. "Sawyer goes with Ryder and Wilder," he says out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask, feeling my heart start to pump super fast.

"Another name for one of your kids. Sawyer."

One of _my _kids?

"For a girl or a boy?"

He shrugs, the dimple I can see a Godly sight. "It could be a boy or girl. You like it?"

"Yes," I say. "It's perfect."

"So, you think you'll use it?"

He's not real. There's no way. This has to be the longest dream in history.

"I mean, sure, but only if you're around when she's born," I say then hold my breath.

"She?"

"Well, a _girl _Sawyer - that's freaking adorable."

"Yeah."

_Yeah._

"Did you just think that up all on your own?"

He grins out the windshield. "Your snorin' kept me up, so I might've searched baby names on my phone last night."

"Did you steal my hotspot?" I ask, stupidly, completely caught off guard.

"I've got my own hotspot," he says, hilariously, making me laugh.

"Well, okay."

"Okay."

"Alright," I say, bumping him with my foot.

"Alright."

_Stop!_

"And I don't snore." I can't believe he looked up baby names to match _my _baby names. That _has _to mean _something _\- like he wants to be my baby daddy.

I'll be his baby mama any time, any place.

"Whatever you say, Swanie."

Sitting up, I pull my legs from his lap and turn around so that my head is now resting on his thigh.

"That better?" He asks.

"Yes. I can see you better from here. It's a good view."

He smiles down at me and rests his hand along my side. "My view ain't bad either." He glances down my body before his eyes are back on the road.

"Tell me a story," I say. "I feel like I'm always the one talking. Do I monopolize the conversation? My dad always does, so I think when I'm not around, I always try to get words in since he's a talk hog all the time."

"I like when you talk."

"You do?"

"Yep. You're funny, Swanie, and your voice is sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"So you want me to tell a story?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of story? Real or made up?"

He looks down at me grinning. "Do you tell a whole lot of made up stories?"

Shrugging, I cross my arms on my chest and snuggle closer into his stomach. "I guess you'll never know. Dad used to get so mad because I'd go on and on, just making up complete bullshit and he'd go with it thinking it was real. Once he figured out that I fabricated an entire 30 minute story, he wanted to slap the shit out of me. Basically, I'm a good story teller."

"I can't decide if that's good or bad."

"Definitely good."

"Yeah?" He asks, his hand moving to my stomach and lifting my shirt a smidge. His hands are rough but the good kind with callouses from hard work, and rubbing on me like they are - well, let's just say _I love it._

"Mmmhmm," I say. "I don't think of it as lying either. A great imagination is key to great storytelling. I don't lie. At least not about important stuff. Plus I lied once in middle school and got grounded for months, so that really wasn't fun."

Edward pushes my shirt up some more, and asks, "What'd you lie about?"

"It wasn't too big of a deal. I went to the next town over with one of my friends - not the one with the brother - for a Quinceañera. Her mom drove us…"

"Quinceañera?"

"It's like a sweet 16 birthday party except you're 15. It's a Hispanic thing or a Catholic one or both? I'm not really sure. But I had permission to go. I just didn't have permission to _not_ go home that night."

Thinking back now, how stupid could I have been. Only 14 years old and I stay out all night? I'm surprised I'm still alive.

Edward's hand pauses its amazing movement. "You stayed out all night?"

I cringe a little, and he laughs. "I might have told my friend's friend's mom that my mom said I could stay at her house - my mom didn't even know her. Like literally never even met her. The next day, I lied and said the mom was drunk and didn't even know what was going on, so if she called her to verify my story she wouldn't even remember. Long story short - that wasn't true, and it wasn't even worth it."

"No?" His hand is moving again, lifting my shirt higher.

"Not at all. My friend's friend had a brother who had two friends. We were all just hanging out in her room, sitting on the bed - watching tv or whatever. One friend kept telling me to _come here, _like wanting me to scoot closer to him but I heard him telling the other friend he was going to try to finger me. It just felt a little too rapey, so yeah two months grounding for that? Not worth it."

"Is this a true story?" Edward asks, tugging on the front of my bra.

_Take it off!_

"What! Of course," I laugh.

"I kind of want to find that guy and kick his ass."

"You're my Knight in Shining armor?" I tease, and he slides his hand back down and lightly pinches a little piece of my belly fat.

"Were you a wild child?" He asks.

"No."

"No?" He arches an eyebrow and stares down at me before he has no choice but to look back at the road.

"Just your normal teenage girl stuff. A little of this and a little of that."

"_That _huh?"

"And _this._"

I feel his laugh in his stomach and kind of want to lift _his_ shirt and kiss all over him.

"How long until we're done driving for the day?"

"It's only been three hours, Swanie, you want to stop already?"

"Well, no…" _Yes!_ "...I'm just curious is all."

"I was thinkin' we'd make it into Mississippi before we stopped for the night. Yeah?"

_No!_

"Sure, why not. Elvis Presley was born in Mississippi."

Edward's hand is trailing _down_ my stomach now, fingers dipping beneath the waistband a smidge and just resting there. My stomach is a ball of anticipation, and I kind of don't care if we're driving down the road, I'd let _him_ finger me. He's special that way. "No shit?" He asks, but I think he's only humoring me.

"Yeah. I have these cousins whose last name is _Presley_. They were obsessed with him and used to say they were related. Honestly, I don't think they were, but who was I to crush their dreams, you know? So, I'd listen to their stories and watch documentaries with them. I mean it was kind of cool, I guess. They should probably do one of those genealogy tests, though. Find out for sure."

"Fabrication runs in the family?" Edward laughs and scratches his fingers lightly across my very low covered by my pants stomach.

"I don't know. I mean, I never believed them - not really, so their story wasn't _that_ good."

He laughs again, and I smile up at him, wishing he was laughing into my mouth right now. "I want to kiss you," I blurt, way past caring if he thinks I'm crazy. The thing is - _I am._ About him anyway.

"You want to kiss me? I'll let you," he says, removing his hand and killing my dreams of fingers in forbidden places.

"What?"

"I'm drivin', Swanie, but you can kiss me."

"Where?" I ask, slowly sitting up.

He smirks a little, and I blush a lot, but then I rest a hand on his thigh and kiss his perfect cheek, his delicious dimple, his sexy jawline - a little nibble on his cute earlobe.

"I'm thinkin' this was a bad idea," he says, voice a little raspy - _a lot_ hot.

"Yeah," I say. "You don't want to wreck. Are you hungry?"

"I'm thinkin', yeah."

"I meant for food," I say, smiling to myself and sitting back next to him.

"I could eat," he says, clearing his throat, his smile too much for me to take.

I hope he never stops smiling.

We stored all of our cold stuff in Granny's fridge and almost forgot it this morning. Edward remembered at the last minute and left me in the truck to go back and get it.

"I'll make us a lunchable. Just a snack - _brunch._"

"I'm thinkin' we'll call it quits early today," he says.

"You've been _thinkin'_ alot," I tease, ripping the seal off the lunchable. "I like the way you say it though - _thinkin'._"

"You say it better," he says before I hold up his small little pizza for him to take a bite. He bites, chews, swallows and then tilts his chin up for the rest, so I feed him the rest.

"If you say so," I say, spreading sauce and cheese onto the next mini pizza. "The way you sometimes leave off your _g's_, it's freaking adorable. Well, more like _hot_."

"You think I'm hot?" He asks, like he doesn't already know.

I lift the next pizza to his mouth, and he smiles before taking a huge bite. He does the chew and swallow thing again before I feed him the rest. I think I could feed him like this forever. "I'm going to have to start charging you," I joke. "I'll be your personal feeder. Oh, and you're _more_ that hot. I don't usually go around telling guys that. There's just _somethin'_ about you, cowboy."

Edward chuckles, and I smile at the last pizza. I kind of want to eat it, but I like watching him eat it more. "You think I'm special?" He asks, glancing at me, eyes all sparkly.

"I mean, yeah," I shrug, lifting the last pizza, but he shakes his head and tells me to eat it. "I love a good gentleman."

"You sayin' you love me now, Swanie?" He says, the laughter audible in his amazing voice, and my eyes widen before I shove the little pizza in my mouth. I think he gets off on calling me out.

I do the whole chew and swallow thing because if I don't, I'll choke. Plus, it gives me time to come up with a comeback. "You're loveable," I say. "But like do _I_ love you?" _Yes!_ "I mean…"

"I'm just fuckin' with you," he says, wrapping an arm around me and giving me a half hug. I kind of want a _whole_ hug. "You don't have to tell me right now. I'll wait."

"Shut up," I say, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling him.

God, I could do this all day.

"You good with callin' it quits early?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Because I kinda want to have a rest in a bed with you that's not one of Granny's."

"Are you propositioning me?" I ask, looking up at the same time he looks down. We grin at the same time, and I'm so full of love for him.

"You want to be propositioned?" He asks, eyes back on the road.

"I'd probably let you proposition me all day to be honest. A bed sounds good right about now. Are we wearing clothes in this bed?"

"Clothes are optional, Swanie."

"So, no?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

His dimple deepens the side of his cheek I can see, and I snuggle deeper into his side.

"You do know we just planned to have sex?"

"I call it makin' love, Swanie."

_Holy cow._

_Makin'_ love.

I can't wait to make love with him.

* * *

**Sigh.**


	16. But It Means Everything

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

We made it into Mississippi.

Just _barely._

I couldn't care less about what town it is - Vicksburg I think. We got our state sign picture because that's _all _that matters. Edward's full on kissing the crap out of me. I will cherish that picture for all of eternity.

Edward is checking us into the Waterview, and I'm kind of bouncing on my toes in excitement. The place is cool. There's a Casino - not that I'm old enough to gamble - and there are beds here.

_Beds_ that aren't Granny's.

I'm going to have sex with my cowboy.

We're going to make _love._

How _sweet _is that?

"Swanie," Edward calls, and I take my eyes off the slot machines and heavy smokers to see him smiling at me. "One bed or two?"

"What?" He's messing with me, I'm sure.

"They've got rooms with one bed and some with two. You wanna share a bed with me?"

"Quit playing," I say, and he winks all cute and gets _one _bed, of course. God, I love how playful and sexy he is.

He signs the receipt and accepts the keys, and I loop my arm with his, my stomach suddenly a house full of butterflies.

"We should go to the gift shop," I say.

"You wanna buy a souvenir?"

"No...well, actually now that you mention it, sure. But I was _thinkin'_, we might need some…" I look around to make sure no one's spying on us, not that we're important enough to be spied on. "...condoms, right? I don't have any. Do _you_ have any?"

Edward's staring down at me, lips twitching and then he shakes his head. "I've got _one_, Swanie."

"_One_? That's not enough," I say, and he starts laughing.

"You plannin' to _love_ me forever?" He asks, the king of saying what's always on my mind.

But, _yes!_

I bite my lip and pretend to think about it. "I mean, if that's what you want. I can't say no to you…"

"Shut up," he says, smiling -wait is he _blushing_? "I'm thinkin' we'll get more if we need them. Alright?"

"Alright," I say as he turns us toward the elevators. The doors open just as we make it to them, and we step right on in.

"Elevators used to freak me out," I say, not releasing my hold on his arm - I just join him as he pushes _floor three_. "I always picture them just snapping from the cable and me free falling to my death. That'd be a painful way to die."

The doors shut, and Edward wraps me up in a delicious hug. "You're afraid of a lot of things, Swanie." He kisses my nose, and I smile up at him because how can you not smile at that face.

"I'm not afraid of _you_."

"You thought I was a serial killer," he reminds me, smirking, and I remember the day clearly. It's likely I'll never forget it.

"Those poor, innocent Frosted Flakes."

"You're funny," he says, kissing my cheek, his hands heavy on my waist.

"I am kind of funny," I say, kissing his cheek back. "I think I get it from my mom's side." The elevator dings, and Edward straightens - sadly - and I grab his hand while he grabs our bags with the other hand. "What room is it?"

"325," he says, and I nod and lead him to our assigned room.

I'm kind of nervous but kind of not. Sex with Edward - wow. Yeah, it's already _wow_, and we haven't even done it yet. If kisses and conversation are what dreams are made of then sex with my cowboy will surely be so much _more _than that_._

"Are you ready for some sleep?" Edward asks, slipping the key into the slot and pushing the hotel room door open, his grin at full force - the _tease_.

"Sleep? Sure," I say, letting him go and walking into the room. The _bed _is a king, and I can't wait to roll around in those sheets with Edward. "I mean, I _am_ exhausted, I guess. I could use a nap…"

The door clicks shut, and my heart is fluttering up my throat. The sound of the bags hitting the floor makes my pulse race and then Edward's behind me, wrapping me up in a hug, and I smile so big my face hurts. "I'm thinkin' a nap sounds nice," he says.

The sun's still out, and we haven't had dinner, but I'd starve to death before I let a hungry stomach interrupt this moment.

"The bed is big," I say.

"Yeah," he says, nuzzling my hair, the smile in his voice loud and clear.

I pull away from him, turn around to face him and grab his hands. "I want to take all of your clothes off," I say, the nervousness I felt from before completely gone. This is _Edward_ \- my cowboy, my gentleman, my rescuer, and I don't care if I've known him only _days_, when you know, you freaking know, and I know this moment will be only one of a lifetime of moments with him.

"Yeah?" He asks, squeezing my hands and letting me pull him closer to the bed.

"I mean, it's only fair," I say, pushing him to sit on the bed, but then I can't help it when I crawl into his lap, my hands sinking into his hair. "You undressed me, so now I'll undress you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." I smile and rub my nose along his.

He grins and lifts his chin for a kiss, so of course I give him one.

It's _otherworldly_.

I trail my hands down his arms and then reach for the bottom of his shirt, slowly lifting until he lifts his arms and we break apart so I can pull it over his head. "I've never undressed anyone before," I say.

"I'm honored to be your first," he says, chuckling, his thumb rubbing along my bottom lip. "You're fucking pretty, Swanie." His eyes are on my lips, and I give up on the whole undressing him thing. I don't ever want to leave his lap, and I can't take his pants off if I'm sitting on him like this anyway.

"I think you're going to have to take over," I say. "I mean, I'm not good at being in charge. I've always been a lousy leader. I don't even know _how to _make love." _Oh God, shut up. _"So…"

Edward shakes his head and grins, wrapping his arms around me so tight I can barely breath. Who likes breathing, anyway! "You're killin' me, baby."

Baby?

_Holy cow._

"Did you just call me baby?" I ask, using my hands to tilt his head back.

"What?" His teeth flash and his dimples appear, and he's the most perfect person I've ever seen.

"You called me baby? No one's ever called me baby before. I like it." I kiss each of his dimples - more than once. "You say it so much better than Johnny."

"Johnny?"

"From _Dirty Dancing_," I say, holding onto the sides of his neck and looking into his beautiful eyes. "How could you forget already? Do we need to watch it again? It's pretty unforgettable." I shake my head, pretending to be disappointed, and he pokes both of my sides, making me jump and giggle, and I just want to stay in this moment forever.

"Swanie…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me," he says, sliding me further up his lap so we're practically glued together front to front.

"Okay," I breathe, pressing my lips against his.

"Okay," he whispers against mine, and then he's kissing me. Like _really_ kissing me. Kissing me like he means business. Like the take all our clothes off and make _love _kind of business.

_I want it more than I want air._

Edward's kisses, I can't say it enough - _holy cow._

His hands grip the sides of my shirt, not moving, but twisting the material in his hands, and we're so wrapped up in each other, I don't know where I begin and he ends.

My shirt lifts a smidge, his hands grazing both of my bare hips, and I wrap my arms so tight around his neck, he's surely the one struggling for breath now.

He kind of groans into my mouth and tilts his head to the side a bit, kissing me deeper and wetter, and the tingles I feel all over my body are a real thing.

By the time my shirt's lifted up to my boobs, I'm having trouble focusing on all the places our bodies are touching - _everywhere._

We break apart, and his voice is super sexy when he says, "Lift your arms, Swanie," and I immediately listen, lifting my arms, so he can slide my shirt up and off. His eyes take in my _super_ sexy demi bra with the snap in front, and his hand reaches up, his fingers dragging a path down my cleavage.

I think I'm dying.

"Do you like it?"

"What?" He asks, clearing his throat, his eyes moving to my face.

"My bra? I picked this one on purpose."

"For me?"

"Yeah. It matches my underwear."

His grin is slow and detrimental to my overbeating heart. "Yeah?"

I nod and then his lips are back on mine and I'm in the air for seconds before my back meets plush blankets with Edward on top of me.

"I wanna see your underwear," he says, pecking my lips before kissing my chin, his lips trailing down my body, _all _the way down my body until his hands are at the button of my shorts. "Yeah?"

I nod because _of course_ he can see my matching underwear and everything _beneath. _You'd think I'd be shy for my _not so _stranger, but hell no. I want everything he wants - probably more.

He pulls my shorts down, and I lift my hips so he can pull them all the way off. The way his dimples dent his cheeks when his eyes scan my black lace underwear - my freaking _heart_.

"Do you like them?" I ask, pushing up to my elbows.

He looks up from beneath his lashes, and nods before kissing me right above _right_ there.

_I think I'm dying._

He crawls back up my body and fits himself between my legs, his jeans _still _on and I want to demand he take them off but instead I touch every piece of bare skin I can get my hands on. "You're so freaking sexy," I say, tracing his collarbone with my pointer finger.

"So are you," he says.

"Why are we not naked yet?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm tryin' not to rush, Swanie. You're makin' me nervous."

"I am not!" I say.

"You are to," he argues, eyes on my boobs, his fingers messing with the clip of my bra. "I'm thinkin' I'm gonna take this off."

_Take it off!_

"Quit _thinkin' _and do it," I say, smiling. "I want you to take it off. You're actually making me feel kind of crazy. You're on top of me all half naked, looking all sexy with your dimples and kissable lips. I'm literally dying. I'm _literally _obsessed with you."

He stares up at me, looking all satisfied and _hot_. "Obsessed, huh?"

I grab his face and lean up a bit. "_Obsessed_. So much that I can hardly stand it," I say and then kiss him. He opens his mouth, and I slip my tongue inside and when he groans, I melt into the mattress, so freaking happy when he follows me.

His hand is between us, getting my bra unhooked, and I give an internal sigh when my boobs are released from the confines off the satin lace and are in his _hands._

He's still kissing me, and his thumbs are swiping across my pebbled nipples while his jeans are rubbing all up in between my legs.

Just as quick as he starts, he _stops._ "What! What are you…"

He's standing beside the bed, his hands getting his pants undone, his eyes on me, but I hardly notice because I'm mesmerized by his fingers working at the button of his jeans and then pulling his zipper down. Finally - _finally_ \- he pushes them down his legs, revealing tight boxer briefs and the hottest, _sexiest_ covered erection I've ever seen.

He crawls back on the bed, and I sit up, pulling my bra the rest of the way off and colliding with his body, our lips meeting and our hands _everywhere._ I don't know how long we do this, kissing, _touching_. Time has stopped, and I don't want it to ever start again. I could stay like this always.

But then his hands are gripping the edges of my underwear and slowly pulling them down my legs. When they're gone, and I'm laying back on the bed, he watches my face as he slips a finger _inside _me.

_Is this what heaven feels like?_

"Holy cow," I breathe, and Edward grins, his eyes half lidded and extremely attractive.

He _fingers _me tortuously slowly and insanely sweetly, and by the time I feel like I'm going to explode or just die all together, he removes his fingers _and _removes his briefs.

"Holy cow," I breathe _again._

"Swanie," he says, bending forward to give me a quick kiss before he's up on his knees, head bent, bottom lip between his teeth as he rolls on our _one _condom.

"We're going to need more," I say.

"Yeah," he says, fitting himself back where he belongs - between my legs. "You wanna make love now, Swanie?"

"More than anything, cowboy," I say, truthfully, feeling him right at my entrance, anticipating the moment he finally slides in.

"Yeah," he says _again_ except this time it's raspy and perfect, and if he's thinking he's dropping me off in Florida and saying sayonara then he's not thinking correctly. "More than anything."

Edward's inside me, his mouth on mine, but we're not kissing just kind of breathing life into one another as he slowly slides out and pushes back in.

It's too much but not enough. My arms wrap around his shoulders, and he moves his face into my neck, lightly biting my skin as he does me so good.

He's been in my life _days_, but it feels like years.

"I like this," I gasp, smiling to myself when he pauses before starting again - moving faster, sucking on my skin harder, his hands gripping my hips not soft but not rough, just enough to turn me on. "You feel good." I scratch my hands lightly down his back, his deep groan vibrating against my neck.

_I love him._

Between broken breaths, I keep talking because it makes Edward groan deeper and makes him grip me harder, love me _faster. _"I'm seriously obsessed with you, you know," I whisper into his ear, lightly nibbling his earlobe. "You're so freaking sweet, cowboy."

He grunts and lifts his head, his hair mussed all freaking sexy, his eyes on my face. He reaches up and grabs my right hand, slowly sliding it down my stomach until it's between my legs, the back of my hand grazing _him. _"I wanna feel you come, Swanie," he rasps, his hand urging me to get the job done.

It doesn't take long before I'm lifting my hips, arching my neck, feeling it building, not knowing if I can even handle what's about to happen.

"Yeah," Edward praises, falling forward, smashing my hand between us as he continues to _love _me. His lips whisper across mine. "Swanie…"

Oh my God, I can't take it. This type of explosion could take an entire world down.

When I feel it, my eyes close and Edward's mouth covers mine, swallowing my small cry and heavy gasps as he pumps his hips faster, meeting me at the finish line. His groan of pleasure outdoes mine - unbelievably _sexy _\- and when his movements finally still, he kisses me sweet and filthy at the same time.

"Oh my God," I breathe onto his lips.

He grins, eyes crinkled and I'm sure dimples out. "Yeah, _oh my God_," he says, voice a little gritty a lot totally freaking hot. "You're so good at that."

"So are you."

"I haven't had loads of practice or anythin'," he says, giving me deja vu.

"Me either," I say, not being able to handle the smile stretching across my face.

"You're lyin'," he whispers, grins, kisses my cheek. "I bet all the boys want you."

"The only one I care about is you," I say, totally going off script.

_You only live once!_

"Yeah," he says, nuzzling my cheek and putting all his weight on me.

Only one word.

But it means _everything._

* * *

**This chapter took me FOREVER. I kept changing it, but I feel it fits these two perfectly.**


	17. For Life

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

One week.

_One!_

That's how long I've been obsessed with Edward Cullen.

He's asleep on his side next to me, looking so freaking handsome. Last night was amazing - so amazing that I'll never be able to let him leave me.

It's final now.

Florida is pointless at this point because when we get there, and he leaves, I'll just be right back in the truck with him. How could I let him road trip back to Arizona all alone anyway? How cruel would that be?

My phone chimes with a message somewhere in the room, but if I get up, it might stir Edward awake, and I'm too obsessed with staring at him to ruin such a perfect moment.

I can't believe it's only been a week.

Seven days.

That's so unreal to me.

I carefully scoot closer, cuddling into his naked body, wanting to feel him all over me. He shifts and lifts his arm, wrapping it around my waist, and my heart soars straight up into my throat.

He doesn't open his eyes, so I'm not sure if he's awake, but I kiss his lips anyway - just a cute little peck. Then I do it again.

And again.

Again.

_Again._

On the fifth kiss, his lips pucker against mine, and I look up into crinkled green eyes. I will take down the world before I never see those eyes again.

"Hi," I say, grinning against his mouth.

"Mornin', Swanie," he rasps, smiling against mine.

His hand slides down my back and rests on my naked butt.

I've seen movies before. I've read books. I never thought I'd be the girl who sleeps naked next to a boy all nonchalant and have his hands roaming all over me the morning after.

I'm a romance heroine.

No, actually, he's a romance _hero._

_Holy cow._

"What are you thinkin'?" He asks, pulling back.

"Just that I've never woken up naked with a guy before," I say honestly, because _honestly_ if you can't be honest then what's the point of all of this.

"No?" He smiles and gives my butt a squeeze with that big hand of his, and I think I've died and gone to heaven.

I shake my head and pucker my lips, straight up begging for a kiss. He doesn't make me beg for long. When his mouth meets mine, I open immediately and sigh when his tongue slips inside.

He pushes closer, pressing himself closer, and when I feel his erection against me, I blush and shiver and get so wet I'm kind of embarrassed.

But then his hand is sliding lower until he's gripping my thigh and lifting it, wrapping it around his waist, and I have the strongest urge to push him to his back and climb on top of him. "I like bein' a part of all these firsts, Swanie," he says, nibbling my bottom lip.

"What?" I breathe, too turned on to understand what's coming out of his beautiful mouth.

He chuckles and slides his lips along my jaw, nipping and nibbling up to my ear. "Wanna make love with me again," he whispers there, and my eyes flutter closed, my heart pounding a steady beat in my throat.

My phone chimes again _somewhere_, and he lifts his head, but like a psycho I wrap a hand around his neck and bring his lips to mine for a sweet kiss. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Can I be on top?" I ask, kind of pushing him to his back until he doesn't resist - not that it took much pushing. I climb on top of him, forgetting I'm completely naked but when his eyes land on my chest, I don't even freaking care to be embarrassed.

His hands land on my hips and I flatten mine on his chest. "Okay," I say. "I'm going to be honest. I want to be on top, but I've never done it before, so I'm going to need some help…"

My phone starts ringing, and I want to find it and chuck it out the freaking window. Who would call this early and interrupt such a beautiful moment with my cowboy? How dare they!

"You gonna get that?"

"I don't really want to," I say, but what if it's important? Sighing, I climb off of him, pulling the sheet with me because seriously, I'm not really at the point where I can walk around naked yet.

I follow the sound of my phone and find it on the floor next to my shorts. "My mom's facetiming me," I say, like really freaking horrified. I'm in a _sheet_ for crying out loud.

I push _decline_ and hurry to pull clothes on, but she calls back immediately. Edward's in front of me, pulling his shirt over my head and kissing my cheek before walking away from me.

His ass.

Holy cow.

_That _ass.

Is he even real?

"Hi, mom," I say, turning away from Edward's beautiful booty before I faint.

"Bella, what in the world? Were you just going to ignore my calls all day?" She looks highly annoyed.

"What? No! I was asleep - okay, well not asleep, but was barely waking up and was too lazy to get up."

It's not totally a lie.

She shakes her head. "Well, I have some bad news."

My heart stops. "What is it?"

"We're leaving Florida. Your father's had enough. You know him, there's no place like home."

Leaving Florida?

"We're in Mississippi," I say, stupidly, like us being in Mississippi means anything other than we're closer to Florida than we are to Arizona or even Washington for that matter.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, it took you an entire week to get to Mississippi," she accuses. "You missed the entire vacation."

"It was supposed to be a two-week vacation," I say, defending myself.

"It's ten o'clock already. At the rate you're going you won't make it to Florida until next year."

"That's not true…"

"Where is this man of yours?"

"What?"

"Edward. Where is he?"

I look over my shoulder and see the bathroom door closed. "Edward's in the bathroom. He's not really my man…" _Yes, he is!_ "...why?"

Mom looks over her shoulder before facing me again. "You're wearing his shirt, sweetheart."

I look down and bite my lip to stop from smiling. This is my _mom._ I'm not necessarily going to spill the beans to her.

"Just be safe. Your father will have a heart attack if anything happens to you."

Ignoring all of that altogether, I change the subject back to the real matter at hand. "What am I supposed to do now? Edward's driven me more than halfway to Florida. Am I supposed to ask him to drive me back now?"

"Don't be silly. We'll pay for an airline ticket. Just find the closest airport."

The bathroom door opens behind me, and it takes everything in me not to turn around and check out my cowboy - _everything _in me.

"I'm not flying," I say, failing at the not turning around thing. Edward grins at me, and I can't help but smile back. "I almost died last time."

His eyebrows raise in question,

"Sweetheart, don't be so dramatic, and please look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Mom!" I say, jerking around and staring straight into the phone. "Let me shower and get ready, and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay. I'll look into flights."

"No," I kind of yell, making her jump and me giggle. "Sorry, but just let me call you back before you plan any flights."

"Fine, okay. Calm down. Tell Edward hello…" her eyes widen. "...wait, did you and Edward sleep in the _same_ bed?"

"Okay, mom, I'll call you soon, k. Bye, love you." I push end and turn to face Edward who is chuckling and not naked anymore. "She's kind of nosey."

"What's up?" He asks, tilting his head toward the phone I'm squeezing in a death grip.

"Oh. Well, they're leaving Florida today, so…" I stand kind of awkwardly in front of him, his t-shirt nearly swallowing me. "...we're on our way to Florida, but they won't be there if we ever get there. But I mean, there's no point in going now if they aren't there. I feel like I've wasted your time. Mom wants me to catch a flight."

He's standing in front of me now, and I want to climb him like a tree, honestly. Is this a bad time? Is it ever a bad time to climb trees?

"You wanna catch a flight?" He asks, looking a smidge disappointed. "I don't wanna let you."

"Oh?"

_Wow._

He shakes his head, his hands finding my waist, bunching his shirt up and pulling me against him. His lips are smiling, and my body is melting against his. "Stay with me, Swanie."

"In Mississippi?" I breathe, looking up at him.

Chuckling, he shakes his head. "I'm thinkin' we'll leave Mississippi. You still wanna go to Florida? You haven't seen me in my swim trunks at the beach yet."

"What? You still want to go to Florida? There are sharks there." I say, hoping to all the Gods he's being serious and our time together is not done. I mean, was I ever going to let him leave me anyway? Only time will tell.

"We'll leave the sharks alone, but yeah, Swanie, let me take you to Florida."

"Okay."

"Yeah?" His hands flatten on both of my butt cheeks, pulling me into his body, his smile leaving me breathless.

I shrug, pretending it's not a big deal when really I want to drop to my knees and worship him like the God he is.

_Wow, I think I've lost it._

"I mean, yeah, of course. I'm not done with you." I can't help the smile that stretches my lips.

"Not done with me, huh? Are you tryin' to be my girlfriend, Swanie?"

Girlfriend, wife, baby mama - I mean _sure_, why not?

"What! Shut up!" I laugh and lift up on my toes, pressing my mouth against his to stop the word _yes_ from leaving mine.

He laughs and kisses the crap out of me, kisses the life out of me, kisses me freaking stupid, and I die a thousand deaths before he's sliding inside me and making me his over and over again.

Maybe he knows it - maybe he doesn't - but if he thinks he's ever going to get rid of me now, well, he better think again.

He's stuck with me.

"Swanie…" he grunts, grinding all deep and delicious.

"Hmm?"

"Talk to me. Tell me how much you like it."

Oh my God, yeah he's definitely stuck with me.

For life.

* * *

**Okay, I can't with these two. Now, I have to get them back in the truck and on the road, but I don't wanna...**


	18. Holy Cow

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Want me to drive?" I ask, squeezing his arm, fluttering my lashes, puckering my lips but he just shakes his head and kisses me all sweet and heavenly. "Well played, cowboy."

He chuckles and opens the back door, shoving our stuff inside. I loop a finger through his belt loop, keeping hold of him like a stage five clinger because well I _am _a stage five clinger at this point. "I'm thinkin' we shouldn't chance the food in the ice chest," he says.

"I'll buy you breakfast. Actually, I'll buy you lunch. We kind of slept through breakfast…" I pull on his loop until he follows and slams the door. I can tell he's going to say no because of his sexy gentlemanly ways, so I wrap my arms around his waist and stare up at him. "Just one lunch, cowboy. It won't kill you, and hey, I'll even feed it to you."

"Yeah?" He asks, green eyes all lit up like he's excited at the prospect.

Holy cow, he must really like when I feed him.

"Yeah." My hands slide into his back pockets - I can't stop touching him - and I pull him closer. "Is that a yes?"

"I can't say no to you, Swanie," he says, bending forward to kiss my cheek.

"You told me no when I asked to drive," I remind him, smiling when his dimple winks at me.

"I never said the word, Swanie."

"So I can then?"

"If you drive, who's gonna kiss me and lay on me and feed me candy?"

"You're so spoiled," I breathe, melting against him.

He shrugs, grins, and then lifts me up, laying a hot wet kiss on my lips before opening the door and setting me inside. "Scoot, Swanie. I'm hungry."

I _scoot_ but only to the middle, and he climbs in after me. He's wearing his cowboy hat - my heart - and his ball cap rests on my head on top of messy air dried hair. He put it there, and now I don't think I'll ever be able to take it off.

"I like that shirt," he says, glancing at me before starting the truck up.

I look down at the striped crop tee I chose, thinking it was nothing special when I put it on, but if Edward likes it then I'll never take it off. Okay, I mean I probably will, but my stomach twists and twirls with his sweet confession anyway. "Thank you. I got it at Gap."

"Yeah?" He smiles out the windshield and gets us on the road.

"Or maybe it was Tilly's. Or was it PacSun?"

"Are you askin' me, Swanie?" He chuckles, grabbing his shades and slipping them on.

I slip my phone from my pocket and bring up the camera before holding it up to Edward and snapping a picture of his gorgeous profile. "You're so handsome it hurts," I say, staring at the image on my phone. "It's unreal how handsome you are. I could take a million pictures of you and never get tired of looking at them. Well maybe not a million since it's only a 64 gig memory but…"

"You're killin' me, baby," he says, slipping a hand up my thigh and gripping lightly.

_Baby._

"You really shouldn't call me that," I say, smiling down at my phone.

"You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it," I say, taking a picture of his tan, manly hand resting on my creamy, pale thigh. I lay my hand on his and take another picture because I'm a freak of nature, but God, he's _killin' _me, too. "It actually gives me tingles. I like the way it sounds leaving your lips."

"Baby…" he says again, grinning, and I die.

Holding up my phone in selfie mode, I lean my head on his shoulder and snap a picture even though he's not looking. By the time this trips over, I want enough pictures to make a shrine. I won't - I just want enough in case that's something I'd ever do. "You tease," I accuse, no heat, all swoon.

He squeezes my thigh, and says, "Lunch?"

"Whatever you want, cowboy. As long as it's peanut free and doesn't involve sea creatures."

He pulls into a Wendy's drive thru, ordering burger meals and frosties, and my stomach growls in anticipation. I hand him my card, and he reluctantly takes it. He's not happy about it, and it's probably the last time he'll ever do it but it's enough for me. "Hey," I say, bumping him with my shoulder. "It's like I'm taking you out on a date - a lunch date. How sweet is that?"

"Real sweet, Swanie," he says, smirking down at me. "Do I get a kiss on this date?"

"I don't know," I say, shrugging, my smile so big my face hurts. "I guess if you're a good boy."

His fingers inch higher, and I choke on my saliva before clearing my throat. "I can be good," he says, a finger stroking along the edge of my underwear. "You want me to be good, Swanie?"

"No," I say, honestly, _desperately_.

"Here ya go, sir," the lady at the window says, interrupting our naughty time. If I wasn't so hungry, I'd consider throwing my frosty at her. I mean it's not her fault, but still. "You guys have a wonderful day."

Edward passes me the food and drinks and frosties and since I'm sitting in the middle, I place the drinks in their holder on the passenger seat. Edward thanks her and pulls out of the drive thru, getting us back on the road.

I dip a fry in my frosty, moaning at the delicious mix of sweet and salty. I grab another one, holding a hand beneath it in case it drips and hold it up to Edward's mouth. "Try this." He obediently opens his mouth and I shove the fry in, trembling a bit when he licks at my fingers. "You like the taste?"

He licks his lips and lifts his chin. "Keep goin'," he says, and I smile at his smile and feed him lunch, taking my time, not even caring a little about feeding myself yet.

He doesn't lift a finger, just opens his mouth while I feed him his burger and ice cream coated fries. "What are you going to do when I'm not around? Can you go back to feeding yourself?" I joke, stomach twisting at the thought.

He grips my hand and sucks off the extra ice cream, turning me on so freaking much, I want to jump his bones while he's driving. "You'll have to stay," he says. "I like you too much."

_Holy freaking cow._

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I say, voice steady even though my heart is a ping pong ball in my chest. I shove a plain fry in my mouth and chomp the crap out of it. Edward looks over at me, a smile lifting those lightly salted lips. "I will. Be your girlfriend, I mean."

"Yeah?"

_Hell freaking yes._

Shrugging, smiling, melting completely, I say, "I mean, _yeah_, if the positions available. Do you need a resume?"

"Shut up," he laughs, lifting an arm and wrapping it around my neck, pulling me into his side.

I get up on my knees and tilt his hat back, pressing my lips to his scruffy cheek over and over and over. "I'm so obsessed with you," I say, kissing him one more time before sitting back down next to him.

"Same, Swanie."

"Really?"

He nods. "Really."

"Wow," I breathe. "I wish we were still in bed." I shovel melted ice cream fries in my mouth until they're gone.

"We'll find us another one."

"I can't wait," I say, biting into my burger, chewing and swallowing. "I never got to do the whole top thing. I was looking forward to that. Weren't you?"

Edward glances at me, eyes covered by those sexy sunglasses and nods before moving back to the road. "You wanna ride me later, Swanie?"

I think I'm dead. I feel like I might be.

"More than I want this burger, and I _love _food."

His dimple appears. "Eat," he says. "You can have both."

"Okay," I say.

"Alright."

I inhale the rest of my burger and sip half of my soda before tossing my wrapper in the bag. I pull up my music app and play _Hands to Myself _twice - I literally can't keep my hands to myself - before setting in on shuffle.

"So, how long until we get there?" I ask, rubbing a hand up and down Edward's thigh. He lays his on mine and links our fingers together.

"I'm tryin' to get to Alabama. It'll probably be dark. You wanna stop?"

"No, no, that's okay. I was just wondering." I lean my head on his shoulder. "Don't you get tired of driving? I'd probably fall asleep staring at nothing but the black top for hours on end. I'm kind of glad you don't let me drive."

"Yeah?" He squeezes my fingers.

"Yeah. If I was driving I couldn't touch you and stare at you and you're right - I wouldn't be able to feed you. I think I like feeding you more than you like me feeding you."

"I'm thinkin' that's not true," he says.

"No?" I rub my nose into his arm, smelling the hell out of him like a psycho. "You smell so good," I say before shutting my mouth.

"Swanie…"

"Yeah?"

"Keep talkin'."

"What? Why?"

"I like your voice and how you say whatever's on your mind."

"Yeah, mom always says my mouth is going to get me into trouble. She said when I was a baby I used to never shut up. It's not really my fault, ya know, like how can I just _not _talk. Mouths were made for talking. And well eating and maybe other things…"

"Other things?"

Grinning, I shrug. "I don't know. Tasting which technically could fall in the eating category. _Licking _\- okay, that's still in the eating category…"

Edward shifts, and I look up at him. "What're you lookin' at, Swanie?" He asks, eyes on the road.

"Just your pretty face, cowboy."

I think he's blushing. God, he's freaking cute.

He doesn't say anything else, but his hand grips mine like he means business - like he never wants to let go.

After ten minutes of silence, Edward says, "I know what else you could do with your mouth," and my mouth drops open in shock, lust, I don't freaking know!

Swallowing roughly, I sit a little straighter. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say. "Oh?"

"Blow…"

I gasp.

"...bubbles," he finishes, and I slap him in the chest, giggling myself completely stupid.

"I thought you were going to say something else."

"Yeah?" He says, the smile in his voice freaking turning me on. Everything about him turns me on. "Like what?"

"You know…"

"I don't think I do, Swanie."

"You lie," I say, loudly, smiling like a straight up fool.

He shakes his head, grinning. "What'd you think, baby?"

"That's not fair," I say. "You can't call me baby and get me all melty so I'll say what you want me to say."

"Baby," he says, all husky, his smile huge.

"Stop."

His laugh is _everything. _"Just say it, Swanie. I wanna hear you say it."

"Edward, really, this isn't very gentlemanly of you," I joke.

"Swanie, tell me," he says, rubbing his thumb along mine. "Come here and whisper it in my ear."

Oh my God.

"I don't want to make you wreck. If I say it, you'll want to stop before we get to Alabama, and I'm just really looking forward to Florida," I lie. "Plus, I'm a good girl. Good girls don't say naughty words." I bury my face in the sleeve covering his arm, hiding the stupid smile on my face. He makes me feel giddy and completely insane.

Edward's hand tightens in mine. "Naughty, huh?"

I nod against his arm. "I've never done it before," I say, kissing his arm.

"You wanna do it, Swanie?"

My face is on fire. "Yeah." Lifting my head, I stare out the windshield before letting Edward go and sitting up on my knees again. I kiss Edward's cheek, his jaw, loving his sharp inhale of breath. "I still think you're a gentleman, cowboy," I say, running a hand up and down his chest.

"Yeah?" His throat bobs with his swallow. "Even if I'm dyin' for you to whisper a naughty word in my ear?"

Giggling, I nod my head, placing my lips on his ear. "Were you _thinkin' _I could taste and lick and _suck _on your…"

"My?" Edward asks, dimple out.

"...cock," I breathe my face on fire, my legs like jelly, my stomach a mess of out of control butterflies. "I'll do it, if you want me to."

"Fuck," Edward says.

Just _fuck._

"You want me to?" I ask, kissing his scrumptious cheek again before plopping down on my butt, needing the clarification like I need my last breath.

"Yeah, Swanie," he says, roughly, running a hand up my thigh. "I'll be gentle with you."

"Okay."

"Alright," he says.

"I like being your girlfriend," I say.

"I like bein' your boyfriend, naughty girl," he says, chuckling like the adorable guy he is.

Edward's my _boyfriend._

_Holy cow._

* * *

**I don't really know what I'm doing, but I kind of like it.**

**Love reading your reviews! :)**


	19. Like At All

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Surprisingly we made it into Alabama then kept driving until we got to Panama City Beach, Florida.

It's almost nine o'clock, though, and the beach will have to wait until tomorrow. You'd think seeing Edward naked - _completely _freaking naked - I'd be okay with another day of not seeing him in swim trunks but for some reason I can't get the image out of my head.

His hot body laying in the sand, his trunks riding up a bit in the front giving me a good view of his muscular thighs sprinkled with sexy, dark hair. I feel like those horny teenage boys in the movies who bite their fist imagining the dirtiest things. I want to experience _everything_ with him.

Especially things with my mouth.

My gentleman cowboy likes a little bit of the naughty, and I'm here for it.

"I think I'll shower," I say once we push into the room, my eyes on the _one_ big bed. Edward sets our bags down and I flop my backpack on the desk, turning to face him. He reaches up and pulls the hat off my head, tossing it onto my bag. "You could shower with me. Want to get all soapy with me?"

_Say yes!_

He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair, tilting my head back so he can press a kiss to my lips, nibbling my bottom one until my legs are about to give out. "Yeah, Swanie, I'll shower with you."

"Okay." I pull back and grab his hand, leading him into the bathroom and flipping the switch on. I start the shower and then run into the other room for my soaps and whatnot. I'm gone 30 seconds tops, and Edward's already gloriously naked and stepping into the shower. "You didn't wait for me," I accuse through drooling lips and shaky legs.

He grins and crooks a finger at me, and I step into the shower fully clothed, making him throw his head back and laugh all deep and _amazing. _"You're fucking cute," he says, his laugh turning into a chuckle, his hands finding my waist and trailing up my sides, pulling my shirt up until I lift my arms and he pulls it off, tossing it over the shower rod. "Get naked with me, Swanie."

I unbutton my shorts and pull them off, taking my underwear with them, and he unsnaps my bra, and I let it fall to the shower floor. Now we're both _gloriously _naked, and I don't ever want to wear clothes again.

"I never got my first date kiss," he says, water dripping down his face, his hair plastered to his head. His hands wrap around my neck, tilting my head back. "I was a good boy." He grins and licks droplets of water from his lips. "You were the naughty one…"

"What! I was not."

My heart is racing, and every touch from him feels like it's the first touch ever. It's magical and hot and sexy, and I want to plaster myself to his wet body and freaking live there..

He nods, the skin around his eyes crinkling with his never ending smile. "Come here," he says, pulling me closer, bringing his head further down, licking the droplets of water from _my_ lips now. I can't take it though, so I smash my lips against his and kiss him, rougher than I meant to but it's freaking exhilarating.

We're all slippery hands and wet mouths, and when he bites my neck, I gasp and scratch his chest. "You make me crazy," I say, dropping my head back as he licks and sucks across my collarbone. "I like when you're all over me like this. It feels not real - like you're just my imagination. You're too perfect to be real…" He's gentle at first but then his rough hands trail down my back, roughly squeezing my cheeks and lifting me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"I'm tryin' to be gentle," he rasps, biting my earlobe. "But your voice, Swanie, it's fucking killin' me. I wanna be rough with you."

"Okay," I breathe, running my hands through his wet hair. "You can be rough. I'll like it." Holy freaking cow, I'll love it, actually.

He lifts his head, water dripping down his face and onto his shoulders, his green eyes all heavy lidded, looking like a wrecked sea God. "Yeah?"

I smile and nod. "Honestly, I'd let you do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" He asks, pushing my back against the slippery tiles, pressing his thick erection against my entrance.

"Sure," I breathe, grinding down onto him, not even caring a little bit that I probably look like a crazed sex freak.

He falls forward, putting his weight into me, his forehead resting on the tiles next to my head. "I want somethin'," he says to my shoulder, licking it like a gentle puppy.

"What?" I ask, squeezing my legs tighter around him, making him grunt against my skin. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin'," he says, nuzzling my neck before lifting his head, his nose running along my cheek, his lips trailing a path across my jaw. "I wanna feel your mouth wrapped around me, Swanie."

"Wrapped around you where?" I ask, biting my lip to hide my smile. I kind of like really badly want to hear him say it.

He smiles, lips against my chin and shakes his head, looking shy and hot and downright freaking adorable all at once. "Baby," he says, all soft and sweet, the king of my freaking heart. "Will you lick and taste and _suck_ my cock?"

"Oh my God," I say, dropping my head back and hitting it on wet tiles. Edward chuckles and sucks on my throat. "This might be weird, but I like really _really _want to do that."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, I pull his head back. "Yeah. Ever since I saw it."

His dimples make an appearance, and I'm so marrying him before this is all said and done. I'm going to be the cowgirl to his cowboy. I'm going to have all his babies and adopt Chip.

"Let me wash you, Swanie, then you can suck me gentle and ride me rough, yeah?"

"I'm going to need some help - some guidance, alright?" I say, sliding down his body, my smile megawatt..

"Alright." His smile mirrors mine.

"Okay," I say, grabbing my soap.

"Okay," he repeats.

We wash each other which takes longer than necessary because I mean it's Edward _naked _we're talking about here.

When we're both dry, I slip on a pair of underwear and grab Edward's dirty shirt. I mean, it's practically clean. We've been sitting in a truck all day. I pull it over my head and inhale his scent like a rabid animal. "You smell yummy," I say, crawling onto the bed - the bed Edward just slipped into _naked._

He's the good kind of attack on my heart.

I climb onto his lap and kiss his nose. "Hi," I say, stupidly.

"Hey there, Swanie. Long time no see," he teases, yanking his shirt over my head.

"I was wearing that," I say.

He shrugs and clasps my hips with rough work hands. "I like you like this."

"Oh alright," I give in, not that I was going to really argue anyway. I lean in and kiss him, hot, heavy and with his plan in my mind. I may have not been a virgin when we met, but my mouth has never been near an erection in my life. For some reason, though, him even bringing it up makes me want to try it - _bad_.

We kiss for ages, hands roaming until he's on his back and I'm shimmying down his body, trying not to look like a porn star but a normal girl who is anxious to feel him on my tongue. "I'm a little nervous," I admit, slowly sliding the sheet off his body, my eyes trained on how thick and hard he is.. "I might not be good at this, okay. So just pretend to like it."

"I won't have to pretend, Swanie," he says, the sweetheart, and widens his legs a bit so I can fit between them. "I'm thinkin' I'll like it a lot." His hand pushes my hair back and wraps it gently in a fist.

I push stray hairs out of my face and grip him in my hand, swallowing before I lean down and take him in my mouth. His sharp inhale tugs at my heart, and I just go for it, doing what feels good to me and praying to God he likes it.

His voice, though, it's spine tingling. "You're so good, Swanie," he says, hand still fisting my hair gently, his cock wrecking my mouth delicately, and his entire being destroying me from ever being able to see past green eyes and cowboy hats. "You're so fucking sweet." His voice is low and raspy, and honestly, my underwear are drenched.

I don't know how long we stay like this - my mouth on him, licking, tasting, _sucking_, him telling me how much he likes it, but when I scratch my fingers lightly down his thighs, his grip tightens in my hair and then he's pulling me up his body, slamming his mouth on mine. "You wanna ride me now?" He asks against my lips.

I nod, and he lifts me off his lap, standing from the bed and stalking to my backpack where a boatload of condoms are. He grabs a strip and comes back to the bed, ripping one off and rolling it on before laying back. "Gosh, cowboy, you're just too sexy for words," I say, straddling his lap.

His finger rubs across my lips. "Same, Swanie."

I grin and slide him inside me, like I've done this hundreds of times when I haven't. He groans and grips my hips, gliding me back and forth, his eyes scanning my face, my chest, our joined bodies before he bites his lip, urging me to go faster. "You like it?" He asks, and I nod. "Tell me."

"I like it," I gasp when he sits up, lifting me up and down, sliding in and out, hitting me way deeper than before.

"You like what, Swanie? Which part?" He asks, quickly licking his lips.

"All your parts," I say, pushing my forehead against his, letting him control the ride.

He shakes his head, rubbing his nose along mine, gripping my hips a smidge tighter. "Say you like my cock," he says. "I wanna hear you say it, baby."

_What a cheat! _

Eh, do I care?

That would be no.

"I like your cock, cowboy." I whisper the words onto his mouth, and he groans before capturing his lips with mine.

I love this rough, naughty side of my cowboy.

A gentleman with a dirty mouth.

Who would have thought?

The next morning I sneak away to find breakfast while Edward's sleeping. I find a coffee shop across the street from the hotel and grab bagels and cinnamon muffins, a soda for me and a juice for Edward.

My stomach rumbles on the short walk back, and when I push the door open Edward's right where I left him, naked as the day he was born.

But of course older, larger and manlier.

Setting breakfast on the table pushed against the window, I open the blinds and crawl on top of him. "Rise and shine, cowboy." I kiss his lips until he kisses me back and smile when he opens sleepy eyes. "I got breakfast."

"I want you for breakfast, Swanie," he says, trying to pull me back to the bed when I slip away.

"I'll be your dessert after dinner," I joke but am actually totally serious. "I may be deathly afraid of sharks but there's a beach calling our names and swim trunks waiting to be worn. The day has finally come for me to see you on the beach in trunks. Don't make me beg, cowboy."

He smirks and stands, not hiding how serious he was about me being breakfast. I shove a huge bite of bagel in my mouth, and he chuckles before slipping a pair of briefs on. I hand him a bagel and he pulls a chair right next to me, pulling my legs into his lap. "I guess I'm feedin' myself," he says, shrugging like it's not a big deal, and I giggle like a lovesick idiot.

"Such a baby," I tease, climbing on his lap and taking the bagel from him. I feed him bites between kisses and licks and if this is what a life with Edward is, I'll take it. When his bagel is gone, I eat mine while he nibbles my neck and tries to seduce me out of my swimsuit.

I wash my food down with a cold Dr. Pepper while Edward downs his juice. I hop up, pulling him to his feet and push him toward his bag. "The sun and sand are calling our names, boyfriend. Don't make them beg, too."

He grins and shakes his head, dropping his briefs to pull on a pair of black swim trunks.

"You're yummy," I say, slipping on my shoes while he slips on his. I grab his hand and the two towels at the edge of the bed. "I Googled how likely we were to see a shark. It's not _likely_ but also not _unlikely._ We'll just dip our toes in." Edward laughs, and I widen my eyes at him. "I've seen _Jaws, The Meg, Soul Surfer_ \- have you?"

"Yeah, Swanie."

"I rest my case," I say, pulling him to the door. "I just want to see you half naked on the beach. That's all I want."

"Alright," he says. "But I'm warnin' you, you'll probably wanna marry me when you see what I look like layin' in the sand."

Giggling, I shove the towels into his stomach. "You're such a dork."

I mean, I don't doubt it.

Like at all.

* * *

**I'm trying to figure out how to turn this road trip into forever.**


	20. Then He Loves Me

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

My eyes are closed, but I'm very much awake. The TV's on low, and I can feel and smell Edward beside me - the big spoon, his arm wrapped around my waist.

Yesterday was freaking awesome.

I mean, aside from me feeling like I was suffering from heat stroke, yesterday was freaking awesome.

Edward on the beach - laying in the sun, building a sand castle, slurping a snowcone, feeding _me_ a snowcone, playing frisbee, dragging me past toe dipping depth into the ocean, giving me salt water kisses, snuggling under a beach umbrella - more exquisite than I could have ever imagined.

I mean when I say holy cow, I mean _holy freaking cow. _

I've got pictures galore of Edward alone, Edward and me, our feet in the sand, our hands melded together, literally a shot of _one_ of Edward's eyes - I don't know, but I'm keeping it forever.

More than once I caught girls and women checking him out, but he was oblivious, giving me all of his attention, and even though I know he's hard _not_ to look at, I wanted to scratch their eyes out.

I'm not a violent or jealous person, but when it comes to Edward, I will take down the world and anyone who gets in my way.

_Wow, maybe I need therapy. _

That was kind of morbid.

But true.

It's not quite light out, so I know it's still early. We're heading to Orlando today - Disney World is on our itinerary - but I'm trying to hold Edward off a couple of days. I'd much rather spend a day at the most magical place in the world on his _birthday._ I bet anything he thinks I don't remember the day, but as if I could ever forget.

March 31.

The day the most beautiful person came into the world.

So, yeah, no Disney until Edward's birthday. I'll have to Google some alternatives to get us through the next three days…

Wait, Edward told his dad two weeks. We'll have to drive back home in record time to make it. I mean, to my home and then his home. Honestly, if I have anything to say about it, I'll be going to his home.

_Seriously, do I actually need therapy?_

What is he thinking, I wonder? Is he awake behind me planning our wedding? We've already named our kids, so the next step would essentially be our wedding.

What if he's thinking of dropping me off in Washington and just going home - back to his life of Chip and him?

Oh, the _devastation._

Instead of wasting all this time thinking and conjuring up all these horrific scenarios, I roll over and face Edward who is wide awake and who smiles down at me like I light up his world - the same way he lights up mine.

He feels it.

There's no way he doesn't.

"I was thinking," I say, pushing my nose gently against his. "You told your dad you needed two weeks off. In three days it will be two weeks. Are we going to drive back straight through with no stops and sleeps? Are we going to Disney World today and then our road trip is just over?"

_Please say no._

"If we can't stop and have our sleeps then no," he says, smiling before giving me a loud smooch that melts my heart. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, cowboy. Want to have a movie day? In bed, I mean. Not in a theater. Although, I love going to the movies. The popcorn is to _die_ for. My aunt took me to this one once that had reclining chairs and it served dinner and drinks, but the bad thing is - I fell asleep and missed the movie…"

Edward chuckles. "You're funny, Swanie."

I nod because I have been known to be quite funny. "So, yeah to movies in bed?"

"Will we be wearin' clothes?"

I scrunch my nose, pretending to think about it, very aware we're literally naked right now. "Clothes are optional and not really appreciated to be honest, but let's go buy snacks first. It'll be like the real experience at the theater except better."

"Yeah," he says.

"We also need breakfast because I'm starving. Are you hungry? I'm usually not hungry when I get up, but for some reason, I'm so hungry."

"I could eat," he says, kissing my cheek all sweetly. "Wanna go now?"

"What time is it?"

He looks over his shoulder then meets my eyes. "Six."

"What! That's so early. I don't have hunger pains yet, so let's wait."

"You wanna just lay here?" He asks, snuggling closer.

"Did you have something else in mind? I sometimes like to just lay here and meditate peacefully when I wake up…"

"You're so full of shit." He shakes his head, grinning, and slides a big hand over my butt.

I nod and giggle. "I don't even know what meditate means," I admit. "You up for _makin'_ some love, cowboy? Because I am. You're all soft and warm…" He pushes up and slides on top of me, pushing between my legs, leaning down and whispering kisses across my chest. "...and you smell good and feel good, and I like the way you feel inside me."

"Fuck," he tells my heart, kissing over the organ that adores him the most. "You always get me so hard."

"I'm glad," I say, and he raises his head, looking at me with lazy eyes and a smirk.

"I bet. You wet for me?"

"I'm _thinkin'_ yeah, cowboy, but go ahead and check if you don't believe me." I shrug, and he licks his way down my body, giving me a thousand goosebumps on his way.

He eats me like I'm breakfast, and like always, I'm the one feeding him.

Such a spoiled cowboy.

An hour or so later, we're walking into the closest grocery store, loading the cart with snacks for our movie marathon. I'm pushing, and Edward's behind me, his chin on my shoulder, his scent invading my senses.

"Get some of them sour straws," he says.

"Okay. Do you like Red Vines? Oh! What about gummy lifesavers? Gushers? My mom used to get pissed and not buy me any of my treats because I'd eat them all the first day she brought them home and then the rest of the week I'd beg and plead with dad to bring me a treat home after work. He would, too, with a bag of puffy cheetos as a surprise."

"I'm guessin' I'm not the only one that can't say no to you," he says, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, dad tells me no all the time. Well except when I want a treat. Every Valentine's Day he gets me those conversation heart candies - do you know the ones?" He nods, and I continue. "He'd get the biggest bag, and I'd eat myself sick. To this day, he still gets them for me," I say, turning my head to meet his eyes. "So you want the Red Vines or the Gushers?"

"Why not both?" He asks.

"You're right. The gummies, too. You'll love them." I toss them in and we move along, grabbing drinks and even baked chips. "This should be good. I literally just picked everything. Are you even going to like all this stuff?"

"I'll like it," he says, steering us to the register. "Let's pay for this shit, so we can get back to bed."

"Do you just want me for my body?" I tease, and he wraps his arms around my stomach, making me melt against him.

"No," he says, nuzzling my cheek, hugging me from behind, killing me softly with just his touch. "If you're a good girl today I'll tell you what else I want of yours."

_Holy cow_.

"I honestly can't think of any ways that I'd be bad," I say, the thoughts spinning through my head making me kind of dizzy.

"I can think of a few, Swanie," he says, squeezing my belly, and I catch his dimples when I look at him over my shoulder.

"Don't turn me on in the grocery store," I say, my face warm, my body a freaking inferno in his arms.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Stop."

He chuckles and steps back. I want him back desperately but he starts unloading all of our crap onto the belt, and I have no choice but to help him. Of course he doesn't let me pay - the naughty gentleman.

"Can I drive?" I ask, just because, and like I thought he would, he just shakes his head with that adorable grin. "I knew you'd say no."

"Why do you keep askin' then?"

"It's just kind of our thing, you know. I ask, you shake your head without actually saying no, but you smile all sweet and _hot_, and I just like it." I shrug. "Plus, one of these days I'm going to break you - you'll say yes."

"Get in the truck, Swanie," he says, patting my butt. "I wanna watch movies with you."

"Oh fine," I say, climbing up, taking my assigned seat right in the middle. It's actually not the most comfortable spot - there's really no cushion - but I'd rather cut off my arm then sit so far away from him.

Crazy, I know.

Edward gets us on the road, and I search for movies on my phone before narrowing it down to a few.

"Urban Cowboy?"

He shakes his head. "I don't like the actor in that one."

I gasp. "What! His name's John, by the way, and he's fantastic. Well back in the day, that is. What about 8 Seconds?"

"Don't like him either."

"No way," I breathe. "Luke is precious! Did you ever watch 90210? Dylan McKay, my God, talk about a heartthrob. He was all the sexy loner just wanting love and comfort - I did _not_ like him with Brenda. He went from Beverly Hills to Oklahoma cowboy. Like, wow!"

"Those movies are older than you are," Edward says.

"One's a show," I correct him, grinning at his pouty lips. "Such classics. We could do Footloose - the _original,_ though. By the way, you just told me no twice, and they're older than you are, too."

His lips tip up, and I wrap my arm through his. "I never said the word."

"You're just sneaky," I say. "Footloose it is."

"Whatever you wanna watch, I'll watch, Swanie," he says, kissing the top of my head.

"As long as we're naked, right?"

"That!s right," he says. "I want you naked and feeding me candy."

"Is that the way to your heart?" I ask, not even really meaning to but dying to hear the answer anyway.

"No, you just bein' you will work."

"You do know you're going to marry me one day right?" I mean, I might as well put it all out there.

He nods, his dimples like a balm to my soul. "I'm just waitin' for you to ask me, Swanie."

"Shut up!" I laugh, shoving him with my body, my heart hammering in my chest.

We pull up in front of the hotel, and I help him carry the bags to our room, setting them on the small table before I tackle Edward to the bed like Hulk Hogan himself.

He laughs and catches me, landing on his back, my lips on his before he can even open his mouth. He growls low in his throat, his hands all over me. "No movie, baby?" He asks as I slide his shirt up until he lifts his arms and pulls it over his head.

"After," I say, kissing his chest, right over the heart I'm going to steal and keep for a lifetime. He pulls at my tee, and I pull it off, pulling at his arms until he's sitting up with me in his lap. "Let's make love first. The slow kind. I want to feel you everywhere."

"Yeah?" He asks, squeezing me and kissing the underside of my jaw before whispering in my ear. "You're such a good girl, Swanie. I'm thinkin' I already got the somethin' else I want of yours."

"I'm thinkin' so, cowboy."

He kisses my neck. "I'm gonna love you now."

"Okay," I breathe.

"Alright," he rasps.

Then he _loves _me.

* * *

**They'll eventually stop makin' love. Well, I mean probably not.**

**In this story Disney World is open and there's no such thing as Covid or social distancing.**

**And I officially have no schedule because I can't stick to it anyway.**


	21. Somebody Freaking Pinch Me

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Today we leave for Orlando - _finally_. It's two days after the best movie date ever and tomorrow is Edward's birthday.

He's still in bed, looking like a gorgeous sleeping God, and like a grade A stalker, I snap a couple of pictures of him. I should really buy more storage for my phone.

Grabbing a piece of hotel stationary, I write Edward a note.

_Cowboy,_

_Don't worry, I didn't leave you (I could never, so don't ever make me). I'm getting breakfast - I'm thinking frosted donuts with sprinkles? Do you like those? Or are you tired of all of my junk food? Maybe mom was right to stop buying me treats._

_I'm finding it hard to sneak away from you. I want to just crawl on top of you and smother you with my kisses. Do we really need breakfast? Probably, huh. Okay, well I just meant to say _I'll be right back _and I'm getting distracted._

_If you want to, just stay right where you are and wait for me. We'll have breakfast in bed. If you do wake up, don't move and don't put any clothes on. _

_Swanie_

_P.S._

_I heart you._

I put the note - okay, let's be real here, the stationary is rather small. I put the _notes_ on my pillow next to him and quietly leave the room. And if you can believe it, I miss him immediately.

I walk as fast I can without actually running until I'm standing in front of this cute little bakery around the corner. The sweet smell of baked goods has my stomach rumbling like Edward's truck.

There are glass cases full of so many sweet treats, I don't even know where to start. I grab a bag from the spot that says _b_ags are _here_ and pick out four of the best looking donuts.

I may or may not have eaten one on the long walk back.

I push open the door, my stomach flipping in excitement to see Edward and feed him and kiss him. Thirty minutes away was too long.

The door closes behind me, and I pause, taking in the clean room. Did he…

He's still where I left him when the bed comes into view, but he's awake, his arms up, hands resting beneath his head. "Did you clean?" He smirks and shrugs, the sexy neat freak. "I'm a slob, sorry. But in my defense, I've been a little distracted." I drop the sweet bag on the TV stand and tug at the sheet. "Did you clean naked?"

"Mornin', Swanie," he says, ignoring my question which means he _did. _"I got your note."

"I brought donuts," I say, kicking off my flip flops, grabbing the bag and stepping up onto the bed. He licks his lips and sits up, head tilted back to watch me walk across the mattress. "You don't hate donuts, do you?"

He shakes his head and reaches out, yanking on my shorts to pull me down onto his lap. His lips whisper across my lips and down my neck, his teeth sinking into my shoulder. "You heart me, Swanie?"

_Holy cow._

"I mean, yeah," I say, truthfully, because what's the point of lying?

"What does that mean?" He asks, but those dimples are out, so I know he's just messing with me.

"I don't know," I say, pulling open the bag and sticking my hand in. "If you're a good boy maybe I'll tell you."

He chuckles and opens his mouth the second I hold the donut up. He chews and swallows, and I wish he'd chew me up and swallow me, too. Maybe not _chew_, but like lick and suck a little.

He buries his hand in the bag and comes out with another donut, holding it up to my mouth. "I'm not tired of your treats," he says as I take a bite of said treat. We feed each other like two idiots in love. Afterwards he licks my fingers clean, and I'm deep breathing like I just got done running a marathon. "I'm still naked, Swanie. What're you gonna do about it?"

I toss the bag from the bed, not caring where it lands and grab his face. "What do you want me to do about it?" I ask and lick left over frosting off his mouth. "You taste delicious, like my very own treat. Like a cowboy donut…"

"You're crazy, baby," he says, pulling my shirt off. "I'm thinkin' I wanna bury myself inside you and never leave."

"Okay," I breathe, standing with my feet on either side of his thighs and wiggle out of my shorts and underwear - long past the shy stage. I drop to my knees and smash my lips against his, making him groan all deep and sexy. "Every time we try to leave…" I gasp into his mouth, slide my hands down his shoulders, and slide across his lap. "...this happens and then we stay in bed all day doing dirty things…"

"You don't like dirty?"

"Oh, I _love_ dirty with you," I say, moving my lips to his cheeks, peppering kisses all over his face.

"What else do you love?" He asks, the beautiful sneak.

"Lots of things…" I suck on his neck, wanting to mark him like I'm some deranged alpha animal. "...taking pictures of you…" I lick up the side of his neck and kiss his jaw, shivering as his palms slide down my back. "...your cowboy voice, kissing you…"

"Swanie…"

"...oh, and just you." I press a kiss to his lips and suck on the bottom one, shivering as his eyelashes flutter open, those green eyes crinkling as his mouth stretches with his smile.

"Yeah?"

I nod, my smile rivaling his. "Yeah."

"I wanna hear you say it," he says. "Tell me, Swanie." He shifts his hips, pressing his thick erection against my soaking wet center, and I am like seriously so fucking in love with him, it doesn't even make sense. I mean, it _does _obviously, but it's only been ten days.

Ten days of absolute bliss.

I reach up and trace his eyebrow, staring at the scruff on his cheek, my heart kind of pounding so hard against my chest, I'll probably have bruises - invisible ones - but bruises nonetheless. "I'm kind of nervous," I say, sliding my finger beneath his eye up to the bridge of his nose, always touching him because I can't physically _not_ touch him. "It was supposed to be your birthday gift." He raises his brows like he actually thought I wouldn't remember. "Is that dumb?" He shakes his head, his green eyes riveted to my face - my mouth. "I'm so obsessed with you I can hardly breathe sometimes. Do you feel like that around me? Breathless?" I don't let him answer before continuing. "Will you say it back? I mean, do you even love me?"

I bite my lip and stare at him until he pulls me forward, kisses my forehead and pushes my face into his neck, his lips meeting my ear. "Want me to say it first?

I jerk my head up and stare at his soft lips. "You want to say it?" He starts to open his mouth, but I slap a hand over it. "I love you," I say before he can say it first, my heart lodged in my throat. "People will think I'm crazy - oh my God, mom and dad..._dad_ especially - but I can't help it, honestly. I've never loved anyone before, but when I look at you - when I _feel _you - it's indescribable. Seriously, I can't even describe it." I slowly remove my hand and kiss his lips before continuing. "I'm no expert at love or anything, you know, but there's no way I don't love you." I let out a breath and smile so big my face hurts. "I love you. God, it feels good to say it. I feel like I've been holding onto those words for like _ten_ days. _I love you, cowboy_ \- how sweet does that sound?" I fall into his chest, hugging him, resting my cheek on his bare chest. "That felt really good."

"Yeah," Edward says, and I can imagine the dimples deepening his sexy, scruffy cheeks. "You know I love you, too, Swanie, yeah?"

_My freaking heart is going to explode right out of my chest._

"I was hoping so," I say, rubbing my hands up and down his back, my smile probably looking pretty demonic. "So, what now?" I ask, shifting my head to press kiss after kiss across his chest, shivering when his fingers pull at my hair, bunching it in a fist.

"I'm thinkin' we should make love, Swanie." he says, tilting my head back and kissing my lips once, twice, three times before running his nose along mine. "You wanna make love with me?"

"I want to never stop," I say, wetting my lips.

"Not even to eat?" He asks, grinning, the adorable man.

"I'll just eat you," I say, giggling, feeling too many things right now - happy things, totally freaking happy things.

"Same," he says, nibbling on my lip. He lifts me a smidge, rubbing his erection against my opening, his eyes lowering.

"You're making me crazy," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to wiggle myself enough so that he slips inside. He tightens his arms around me and lifts us from the bed. "What are you…"

"Condom," he says, grunting a little when I nip at his jaw. "Do it again." He lets go with one arm, and I hear him grabbing a condom while I nip his jaw gently then lick it, kind of even sucking on it a little. Love makes you do crazy things, I tell you! "I'm thinkin' I won't be able to be gentle."

He lowers me to the bed and rips the condom open, and I watch mesmerized as he rolls it on. "Rough love?"

He lifts his eyes, a slow smile tilting his lips and nods. "Can you take it, baby?"

"Yeah. Can you?"

He chuckles and pushes between my legs, his rough hands spreading me wider. He gives me all his weight and smashes his mouth against mine, his erection pushing deep inside me. I gasp, and he pushes his deeper, grinds harder, kisses me wetter and loves me rough.

It hurts so freaking good.

When we're done, he does it all over again in the shower.

Orlando who?

Disney World what?

I prefer my naked cowboy telling me he loves me as he pounds me into the wet, shower wall.

But tomorrow _is_ his birthday, and a Disney World birthday does sound amazing. Plus, I'm going to scour the internet until I find a bakery close by that will make him a white cake with whip cream _as _frosting - _not _whipped cream frosting - and cherries on top.

I can't freaking wait.

"As much as I love our road trip," I say, squeezing Edward's hand. "I'm not looking forward to the five or six hours in the truck."

"No?"

I shake my head and pull open the back door. "No. You've spoiled me, cowboy. Three days in a bed with you, and I never want to leave."

"We're just gettin' a new bed," he says, tossing our bags in and slamming the door. He steps into me, pushing me gently against the side of the truck. My hands are on his chest, and his are on my neck, his thumbs rubbing along the column of my throat.

"Can I drive?" I ask, licking my lips and staring at his gorgeous face.

He smiles and shakes his head before kissing me good and hard, wet and hot, and by the time he lifts and pushes me inside the truck, I'm like a freaking wet noodle.

"You ready, baby?"

I buckle up and scoot into his side. "Yeah. I think I'll take a nap. Will you be sad if I'm not talking to you?"

"Yeah," he says, completely serious, and my heart warms.

"Naps are overrated anyway," I say, and he chuckles.

"I like your dress." His hand lands on my thigh, shoving the t-shirt material up a little. His eyes are on the road and mine are on his manly hands. I love how he has those sexy veins, and how he's all tan. He's the most perfect treat.

"Thank you. It's a t-shirt dress."

"Yeah?"

I nod and yawn, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I actually hate wearing dresses, but this one is basically an oversized tee, so it's not too bad. Plus, it's cute, huh?"

"It is, Swanie." He slides his hand higher before pausing and just resting his hand on my upper thigh, hidden beneath the cotton. "Sleep, baby, if you want," he says. "That way you're rested for when we find our next bed."

"I can't sleep when you say things like that."

He laughs, giving me a delicious squeeze.

"What are we going to do after Disney World?"

I don't ever want to go home.

He doesn't respond right away and my brain automatically starts telling me that he doesn't really love me and is going to dump me off at home and never see me again. "I was thinkin', Swanie, we'll find someplace where we can get married."

"You're kidding," I breathe, wanting to be his wife more than life.

I didn't mean to make that rhyme…

_Shut up!_

"I'm thinkin' no. You don't wanna marry me, baby?"

_Holy fucking cow._

Yeah, this deserves a _fucking._

"I'll marry you," I say, tilting my head up to look at his profile. "I'll marry the crap out of you."

He looks down at me, chuckling, before saying, "Yeah?"

"Like _totally _yeah. Dad is going to _murder_ me, but at least my headstone will say _Bella Marie Cullen_. How sweet is that!"

"Deathly sweet," Edward says, making me giggle.

"Shut _up_."

Oh my God, Edward wants to marry me.

Will he be a gentleman and ask dad for permission or am I going to get naughty Edward? I kind of want naughty Edward. I mean, dad's going to say no. Will Edward just take no for an answer?

"I'm thinkin' you should pull over, cowboy."

"Why?"

I get up on my knees, his hand sadly slipping free, and kiss his cheek. "Because I want to kiss you and hug you and touch you, and I want us to be alive when I do it."

He glances at me, his eyes dropping to my lips, and I smile and hug his neck, pressing our cheeks together.

He pulls over, and I climb on his lap.

"I can't believe you want to make me your wife," I say, smothering his lips with mine.

"Who else is gonna feed me for the rest of my life?" He jokes, his hand going to the back of my head, pushing my mouth harder against his.

I don't know how long we stay pulled over on the side of the road, but it's long enough for my lips to feel raw and my heart to do a million cartwheels.

This love stuff is to die for.

_He's_ to die for.

"Tell me you love me," he says, his thumbs scraping across my cheeks. His lips are swollen and red, and it's the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"I love you."

He grins all cute and does the adorable nose rub before saying it back, his voice all husky, and I die a thousand deaths in just two seconds.

We're getting married.

Somebody freaking pinch me.

* * *

**I've never been a fan of insta love, but look at me go. lol **

**But really, these two were meant to be. I couldn't help myself.**


	22. What a Spoiled Cowboy

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Swanie,_

_Don't worry, I didn't leave you (I wouldn't even if you tried to make me). _

_It was your snorin that woke me up, but it's alright since you're so fucking pretty when you snore. I'll be back soon. I'm bringin breakfast so you can feed me. _

_For my birthday I wanna do dirty things to you. You gonna let me? I'm thinkin you will, Swanie, because you're a good girl._

_Stay naked._

_Cowboy _

_P.S._

_You turn me inside out, baby. I'm out of breath for you. I'm thinkin you're the love of my life, and I heart you, too._

Blinking sleep from my eyes, I read Edward's note four more times. Then I read it again. He wrote me a dirty love note - kind of - and _holy cow _is it the best thing I've ever seen.

It's supposed to be _his_ birthday not mine. I'm keeping this forever. I'm going to frame it and hang it over our bed. Oh my God, we're going to have a bed. I should call mom and tell her I love her for insisting I get on that plane and get to Florida. Without her lack of care for my phobia of plane crashes, I would have never met my cowboy. She's so precious.

I grab my phone and send her a text. Just _good morning, I love you._ Then _it's Edward's birthday today. We're celebrating at Disney World. I'll send pictures._

Sliding from the bed, I grab and fold my note gently and put it with the others I saved from Edward. I hurry to the bathroom and wash my face and pee before climbing back into the bed that smells just like Edward. He's all over me - everywhere - and it's droolworthy.

Scrolling through my camera roll, I study every picture I've taken of Edward and me. I love how we start out as cute strangers and slowly - but quickly - turn into two people madly in love. And it _is _madly. I'm lucky to have found the boy I'm going to love forever at 19. My stomach flutters at the thought.

He said he was _out of breath for me_.

I'm the _love of his life._

That's so beautiful I could freaking cry.

I don't but only because Edward pushes the door open and graces me with his presence. I sit up, holding the sheet to my chest and stare at him. He's wearing a regular hat low on his head, a plain tee, gym shorts, and Nike's and he looks sexy as sin.

"Good morning, birthday boy," I say, and his eyes meet mine. "I got your note."

"Mornin', Swanie," he says, tossing his keys onto the table and setting the bags down before moving to the edge of the bed.

"I don't snore," I say, my heart beating unevenly.

"Where's my birthday kiss?" He says, pulling the sheet down and tilting my head up. He leans down and kisses me before I can even scramble to my feet and smother him with my mouth.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and he grabs my hips, pulling me up until I'm standing completely naked on the mattress. He pulls his mouth from mine and glances down my body, his smile slow and sexy. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Why're you not doin' dirty things to me yet?" He grins deliciously.

I can't help but smile back. "What kinds of dirty things?" I ask, kissing his cheek and pulling him closer, shivering when his hands wrap around me and slide over my butt, squeezing gentle with a small dose of roughness.

"Take my shirt off to start with," he says, slapping both of my butt cheeks lightly.

"Oh, you're Mr. Bossy on your birthday, huh?" I ask, but I most definitely start pulling his shirt off because I literally _want _his shirt off.

When it's over his head and discarded somewhere on the floor, he bites my collarbone. "You wanna be the boss?" He licks across my chest and up to the other side, sucking where my neck meets my shoulder.

"No," I say, arching my neck. "It's your special day. I'll do whatever you want." I feel his smile against my skin, and I like it like a whole freaking lot.

"Whatever I want?" He asks, and I nod. "Take my shorts off, Swanie."

I push him back and kneel down, pulling them with me as I go, gasping when I find him hard and ready and wearing no underwear. "Commando?" I look up at him, and he shrugs with that freaking dimpled smile.

"I'm runnin' low on underwear," he says, pushing my hair out of my face.

Honestly, why is that kind of adorable?

I keep pushing his shorts down until he kicks his shoes off and lets them slide down his legs. He puts a knee to the bed, and I shuffle back on my knees, my eyes zeroed in on his thick erection. I love looking at it and touching it.

"What're you starin at, Swanie?"

I look up and meet his amused eyes and shrug. "It looks nice, cowboy."

He arches a brow and runs a finger across my nipple, making me gasp. "Nice enough to put in your mouth, yeah?"

Licking my lips, I shuffle forward a smidge. "Is that what you want for your birthday - my mouth on you?"

He jerks his chin up. "Yeah, baby, and for you to tell me how bad you wanna taste it."

I swallow roughly and feel the heat hit my face. "Wow," I say, fanning my face with my fingers. "You're really sexy talking like that. I love naughty Edward."

He chuckles and yanks me into his body, and I feel every hard inch of him. He kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "You wanna suck it?"

"Suck what?" I ask, stupidly, turning to lick his face. He's making me crazy, and I'm soaking wet, and I love this side of him. He's still gentle but with rough edges and a dirty freaking mouth.

"My cock, Swanie."

I nod and swallow, pushing my fingers through his thick hair. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" He asks. "Say it. Tell me what you're gonna do to me for my birthday."

"Can I still talk when I'm dead because I feel like I'm dying? You are literally killing me, cowboy. I love every inch of you." I shake my head and pull his mouth to mine. "I'm going to suck your _cock_, cowboy. Will you like it?" I lick his lips, and he groans, tightening his arms around me.

"I'm thinkin' I will, baby. Your mouth drives me fucking crazy." He bites my bottom lip, hard enough to make me gasp, but soft enough not to draw blood. "What're you waitin' for?"

My smile feels out of place during a moment like this, but _holy cow_, I can't help it. He's just so freaking adorable, sexy, and downright hot all at once. "Hold your horses, birthday boy, I'm going. Well, actually, can you lay down?"

He lays on his back, and I crawl between his legs, feeling brave or something because I lick a path from the base all the way to the tip, sucking lightly when I get there, my eyes trained on his face. He's a freaking sex God, that's for sure.

_My _sex God - who I love the crap out of.

"Happy birthday," I say before taking him completely in my mouth. His big hand fists my hair, guiding me gently as I take as much as him as I can.

"That feels good," he rasps, fingers tightening. "You're a good girl, baby."

_Holy cow, he's going to be the death of me._

I lick and suck, trying my hardest to make it good for him, and he must like it because he's praising me in that cowboy voice and those dirty words, and I'm a freaking puddle right now.

When he's _right_ there, he pulls my mouth off him and drags me up his body, his lips slamming onto mine. "I wanna come in you, Swanie," he grunts, pulling my legs over to straddle him. "You wanna let me?"

"Yeah," I breathe onto his mouth.

"Yeah?" He thrusts his hips, slipping inside me in one go, our combined groans like a beautiful song in the air. "Fuck. You're so good," he says, keeping our lips together while he rolls us so that he's on top. He drags his lips across my cheek and buries his face in my neck, his hips pumping, my heart pounding. He grunts when I scratch my nails down his back. "Do it again." I do it again, kissing his cheek and biting his jaw.

"I love your _cock_," I whisper the truth but say _it_ because it throws him off before he starts doing me harder. "I love _you_, cowboy."

"Fuck," he growls, biting me. "Keep talkin'."

I smile, pressing my lips against his shoulder and slip a hand between us, trailing it down my stomach, the backs of my fingers brushing along his abs as I find what I need and play with it. "Harder, cowboy." Edward moves faster, pushing harder with every thrust inside me, and when it starts to build, he moves even faster. "Oh God," I gasp, and he lifts his head and slams his mouth onto mine, pushing deeper until we're both coming, his deep groan making my eyes roll into the back of my head. He slowly moves in and out, kissing me softly, and if I wasn't already in love with him, this would have sealed the deal.

He pulls back and stares down at me, his smile lazy and freaking cute. "You good, Swanie?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I think it was me who did all the dirty things." I widen my eyes, making him chuckle and shrug like he liked what he got. "When you call me _good girl_ \- like wow, it does things to me."

"Yeah? What kinda things?"

"_Good_ things," I say, my eyes glancing at the bags he brought in. "What's for breakfast?"

He slips from my body, and I miss him, but then again the view as he walks away from me is mouthwatering. He pulls containers out before coming back to me and the front view is provocative - the sexy seducer.

"I got you cinnamon rolls," he says, and I sit up to investigate. I love cinnamon rolls. He climbs in behind me, and I turn around to face him, the smell of the sweet treat making my stomach rumble in need. "You gonna feed me?"

"Sure." I lick my lips when he opens the container, and I kind of feel like an impatient puppy. I reach in and grab the big one, sneaking a bite for myself before giving Edward one. After our third one, I lick the glazed frosting off my fingers and say, "Are you ready to visit the most magical place in the world?"

"I just did," he says, melting me like a full tub of butter. I don't even like butter.

"Shut _up_," I say, kind of blushing. "You always say things that make me never want to leave the bed. Is this how you expect us to live our life - naked, having sex all day?"

_Like I would ever complain - as if._

He grins and licks the edge of my mouth. "What's the problem?"

I shrug, pretending like it doesn't matter either way. "I mean, I'd be okay with that." I lean forward and steal cinnamon kisses before climbing from his lap and pulling him from the bed. "Come on, cowboy. Disney World is calling our name. We need a shower. I have the cutest Disney shirt to wear. What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," he says.

"Well of course, cowboy. I would hope you wouldn't go naked." I start the shower, smiling like an idiot. "What _kinds_ of clothes?"

"Shorts and a tee," he says, pushing me into the shower and under the spray. "Hand me the soap, Swanie. I wanna wash you."

"Okay." I hand it over because duh.

He takes his time washing me and then I wash him.

By the time we're done, the water's cold and my fingers look like dried up raisins.

But who cares.

Not me.

We take a shuttle bus into Disney, and I can't help but be freaking excited when we hop off. We're in for a day of long lines and aching feet, and I can't wait.

I grab Edward's hands and walk backwards, pulling him along with me, my backpack a heavy weight on my shoulders. "Are you excited, birthday boy? Where do you want to go first?"

"Wherever you wanna take me, baby. You can be the boss at Disney."

I shake my head, grinning like a lunatic. I let go of one of his hands and pull out my phone, holding it up. "Say cheese, cowboy."

He smiles, dimples out, and I snap a picture of him. "Do you think there could be alligators in that water?" He looks over his shoulder, and I step into him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"They're not gonna eat you, Swanie," he says, turning back and grinning down at me.

"You never know."

He chuckles and gets us walking. "I'm thinkin' we should follow the map in order," he says, holding my hand.

"Okay, and we'll stop for treats along the way. Like for those churros. Mmmm, oh, and I want one of those big turkey legs and a Mickey pretzel and I want to try a Dole Whip cup. I was going to say the corn dog nuggets, but that turkey leg looks giant."

"Swanie…" Edward says, just _Swanie_, but he's smiling like I'm funny.

"What? I Googled which foods were the best at Disney World."

"Are you gonna share?"

"I mean, yeah," I say, shrugging. "Sharing food with you is my favorite. Plus, it's your birthday, so I'll treat you extra special."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

We step into line at the first ride we come to, and I can't even tell you what it's called because Edward hugs me from behind, leaning his chin on my shoulder, whispering dirty things in my ear between cute cheek kisses, and he's delicious enough to distract me from the magic of Disney.

How sweet is that!

Edward lets me drag him all over the place - kissing me through selfies, hugging me while we eat, giving me a piggyback ride when my feet start to hurt. By the time the sun sets, I'm sun beaten and the happiest freaking girl in the world.

On the shuttle ride back to the hotel - we skip out on the parade and fireworks - I scour through my photo album. I took a million and one pictures and even handed the phone over to Edward a few times so I could strike stupid poses for him. He laughed himself silly, and I freaking love him.

My favorite one is in front of Cinderella's castle. I stopped a random lady and asked her to take it. Edward's arms are wrapped around my chest from behind. He's smiling at the camera like the dimpled cheek God he is, and my head is tilted up and to the side, staring at him like I'm obsessed with him.

I sent it to mom, and her words were "Dear Lord, sweetheart."

_I know, mom!_

"You're so fucking pretty, Swanie," Edward says, staring at our Cinderella picture over my shoulder.

"So are you," I say, grinning up at him. He smiles and kisses my lips. "I bought you your favorite cake." Okay, it was supposed to be a surprise, but oh well. "I had them deliver it to our room. White cake, whip cream for frosting, and cherries. You're not too full are you?"

He shakes his head. "You gonna sing to me?"

"Do you want me to?"

His freaking smile!

"I'm thinkin' I wanna hear it."

"Okay," I say. "I'm not the best singer, though, so don't laugh. My grandpa used to cringe when I would sing for his birthday. I mean, of course, I was obnoxious on purpose…"

"Now, I really wanna hear it," he jokes, nudging me with his arm.

"Shut _up_," I laugh. "Now, I'm going to Marilyn Monroe your ass."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, like sing it all sexy like I'm some kind of seductress."

"Alright," he says. "You can."

"What! No!"

"Yeah, baby. It's my birthday wish."

"Shut _up_," I say again, my face heated and _not _from the long gone sun.

"Come on, Swanie," he whispers, grinning, leaning down to kiss my cheek before his lips meet my ear. "I wanna hear you seduce me."

_Holy cow._

"You don't play fair," I say, shoving him gently with my shoulder. "But, fine. I can't say no to you especially on your birthday. But when it's _my _birthday, you'll owe me."

His chuckle whispers across my ear, and I shiver.

Today was the best day ever.

And later, after I butcher his birthday song, he strips me naked and has his cake and eats it, too.

What a spoiled cowboy.

* * *

**My heart is exploding.**


	23. I'm Freaking Coming

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I read somewhere once that it takes three days to get a marriage license in Florida," I say, holding Edward's hand as we walk into the elevator.

It's the day after Edward's birthday, and we both slept in. Waking up next to each other makes my heart warm. I like when his eyes first start to flutter open, his smile slowly stretching his lips until his dimples are deep enough to stick my tongue in - he's so beautiful it hurts my eyes to look at him.

Edward pushes the button for the lobby and turns into me. "Yeah? When did you read this?"

"Well, I mean, _this_ morning if I'm being honest," I say, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking up at him. "Don't you think it's weird how you can type whatever you want into Google and it just pops up like some magical voodoo? I asked him - well, maybe it's a _her _actually - but anyway, I asked Google _how much does Edward Cullen love Bella Swan_ and…" I start laughing and push my forehead into his chest. "...this is so funny. Google said you were a telepathic vampire…" I laugh so hard my stomach starts to hurt.

"Swanie," Edward says, chuckling.

I lift my head, still giggling some, and he stares down at me, waiting for me to continue. "I know you're not a vampire, cowboy. It's obviously talking about a different Edward Cullen."

Now Edward's laughing, and I'm watching him because _seriously_ his laugh is out of this freaking world.

The elevator dings and the doors open, and we step out into the hotel lobby. "How much did Google say Edward Cullen loved Bella Swan?" He asks.

"Oh, more than _life_," I say.

"Yeah?"

We step into the Florida sunshine, and I squint up at him, our smiles matching. "Yeah."

He kisses me, and I melt against him. "This Google's pretty smart, Swanie."

I nod and kiss his cheek. "I thought so, too."

After we're all buckled into his truck and on the road in search of lunch, I grab his hand and hold it in my lap. Even his fingers are beautiful. I hold his hand with one hand and trace every part of his hand with the other. "I like your hands," I say.

"Thanks, baby," he says.

"So about that license…" Seriously, I can't stop thinking about it.

"We're gonna go get it," he tells me, squeezing my hand. "I'm gonna feed you and then we'll go."

My stomach is fluttering with a million butterflies. "We're really getting married?"

"Do you not want to?" he asks.

I look up at him like he's crazy. "Yes. I mean, if you want to. Don't you want to?"

"Yeah, Swanie, I wanna marry you."

"People are going to think we're nuts," I say. "I wouldn't be surprised if my dad literally does kill me."

"I wouldn't let him kill you," Edward says, chuckling.

"What's the difference between getting married today or two years from now," I say. "If I love you this much after two weeks, waiting two years isn't going to change that. When you know, you know - you know?"

"Yeah," Edward says, pulling off at some crab shack. He shifts and pulls his hand from mine but wraps his arm around me, pulling me into his body. "You gonna tell your mom and dad?"

"Are you going to tell yours?" I ask, pushing the buttons to release our seatbelts.

"I already did," he says, grinning.

"What! When?"

He kisses me, a cute little peck on my open mouth. "Yesterday."

"And?"

"And what, Swanie? What they think wouldn't change my mind."

"No, I mean _what_ did you tell them?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "That we were gettin' married."

"That's it?" I need to know more than I need lunch right now.

He shrugs, lifting his eyes over my head before scanning my face, looking kind of shy and really adorable. "I told them I already love you and that I plan on keepin' you forever and doin' so many dirty things to you…"

"Shut _up_," I breathe, feeling my body warm from the inside out.

"I left out the doin' dirty things to you part," he says, chuckling. "My mom made me send a picture of you and dad he just wanted to know if this was gonna hold me back from gettin' back to work."

"Which one did you send?" I ask because let's be real, this is freaking important. "Did I look cute?"

"You always look cute, baby."

"Aww, you're sweet, cowboy," I gush and kiss his jaw. "But seriously, which picture?"

He laughs and pushes open the door, pulling me across the seat. "The one from the beach."

"There were _tons_ from the beach," I say, sliding down the truck.

"You were sittin' in my lap."

"Oh my God, you sent her one of me practically having sex with you!" I kind of yell then look around the parking lot, hoping no one heard that. "Edward!"

He's laughing again and smiling, and it's seriously doing things to my freaking heart. "It was a good picture, Swanie."

I yank on his hand and pull him to a stop. "Show me which one," I demand, holding out my hand, but he just stands there looking down at me like he thinks I'm being funny or something. "First impressions are important, you know."

"Baby," he says, hugging me - just _baby_.

"Cowboy," I say, pinching his sides, making him jerk against me.

"She said you were beautiful, Swanie," he says, pulling my head back with a fist in my hair.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Okay," I breathe, my lips lifting a smidge.

"Alright," he smiles, kissing me before releasing me and pulling me through the doors for lunch.

Since Edward told his mom and dad, I'm going to have to tell mine. Mom will probably be shocked but accepting. I think dad is going to be mad at me and probably yell at me.

For lunch Edward orders me everything on the menu that isn't seafood related - garlic bread, french fries, and mozzarella sticks - and he gets crabs, shrimp and stuffed mushrooms. It smells delicious but I know my taste buds will reject it. Unfortunately he feeds himself, but we do share an ice cream sundae afterwards.

On the way to get our marriage license, I text mom telling her that I'm going to call later. My stomach is a nervous wreck just thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to marry Edward no matter what they say, but nobody likes for their parents to be mad at them.

Dad is protective and strict - less so now that I'm officially an adult - but he has opinions and doesn't shy away from voicing them. I won't be able to handle it if he says mean things about Edward.

Mom already thinks Edward is a God, and who could be mad that I'm marrying a God?

_Should I be worried? _Mom texts back.

Yes!

_No_, I respond.

While we're putting in for the marriage license, I can't stop smiling. Edward shakes his head at me, but his smile mirrors my own. He's just as happy as me.

I can't believe we're going to freaking get married.

"I need a dress," I say once we're back in the truck.

"You hate wearin' dresses," he reminds me of my own words which warms my heart since he remembered I even said that.

"I know, but I'm marrying you in a dress. A _pretty _one. Can we get married on the beach?"

"We'll get married wherever you want."

I hug his arm and kiss his shoulder. "Can we go to the mall?"

"You wanna go shopping? I wanted to go back to bed," he says, sounding very serious. "Aren't you tired, Swanie?"

God, my face hurts from smiling so much.

"Don't you want to help me pick out a dress?"

"I'm thinkin' that's supposed to be bad luck."

"I want your help," I say. "You can watch me try them all on and tell me which one you like best. I know people always keep their dresses a secret and wait to show their grooms but I don't care about any of that."

"Alright, Swanie," he says. "Let's get you a dress."

"Okay."

"Then we'll go back to bed," he says. "I wanna spend the next three days inside you."

"Without food and water?" I tease, but seriously, I'm all for it.

"I'll still let you feed me, baby," he says, smiling.

"I can't wait."

He glances at me and gives me a slow wink - I don't know how or why winks are so freaking sexy, but when he does it, it just is.

"You're so cute," I say. "We'll be fast with the dress."

"Whatever you want, Swanie."

"I actually want you more than I want a dress," I say, rubbing a hand up his thigh. "But I don't want to get married in shorts, so we'll find a dress and then get back to the hotel, so you can make love to me all day and night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so drive faster."

Edward chuckles, but he does go a little faster.

Once we're at the mall, I drag Edward into the dressing room and push him onto the bench. "Wait here." Then I kiss him, longer than I meant to but actually shorter than we both wanted.

I choose three different dresses and slip into the room next to the one I shoved Edward into and put the first one on. It's actually my favorite one, so I'm not sure why I even brought the other two in here.

I put it on and stare at myself in the mirror.

_Holy cow._

The thin straps are tied together with tulle at the shoulders with a solid lace middle, and the cream material stops at mid thigh with longer pieces cut to hang to my ankles. Tulle starts at my waist and flows to the ground - so long it will drag behind me.

I don't even look 19 wearing this.

It's amazing.

Grabbing my clothes and shoes, I bring them with me into the next room, knowing this is the one and I don't need to bother with the others. I use the key and push open the door, finding Edward with his head bent to his phone. I set my clothes and shoes on the bench next to him, and my heart nearly pounds out of my chest when he lifts his head and his eyes take in the dress.

"Fuck, Swanie," he says, gripping my waist.

I shrug, swallow and smile. "I hate dresses."

"Shut up," he says, pulling me onto his lap, so I'm straddling him. "You're so fucking pretty, baby. You gettin' this one?"

"Do you like it?" I ask, kissing his cheek, his jaw, his freaking neck.

He nods and pulls my head from his neck and smashes his lips against mine, kissing me roughly, his hands pulling me tighter against him. I don't know how long we kiss in this dressing room, but by the time he pulls back, his lips are red, swollen, and wet and he looks so freaking hot.

He groans when I move to stand, and my legs are like jello. "I'll change so we can go."

"Yeah, Swanie," he agrees, licking his lips. "What're those?" He looks down at my feet - at the little barefoot sandals I picked out.

I hold my foot out, pushing the tulle out of the way. "It's jewelry. I'm going to be barefoot in the sand and it makes it look like I'm wearing sandals when I'm not. Cute, huh?"

"Real cute," he says, grinning sweetly, but the way his lips look all abused is the hottest thing I've ever seen.

I slip the dress off and hang it on the hook, quickly getting dressed so we can get out of here.

After slipping my flip flops on, I grab the dress and jewelry and pull Edward from the bench. "We can go now."

"Alright," he says, kissing the side of my head.

"I'm exhausted all of a sudden. I need a nap."

"Sure, baby," he says, lifting his chin for me to open the door. "You won't be nappin' in that bed."

"No?"

I pull the door open, and he buries his nose in my hair. "No. I'm gonna do more than make love to you, and you'll be awake for it."

"Okay."

"Okay," he says, squeezing my butt cheek before gently shoving me through the door.

"I'm curious what this _more than make love_ stuff is," I say, looking over my shoulder. He kisses my lips and shakes his head.

"You'll see, Swanie."

"Fine."

"Fine," he says, chuckling.

The drive takes half a year, but when Edward pushes the door open, I'm bouncing in excitement.

I gently lay my dress across a chair in the corner and turn to face Edward. "I _so_ want this _more than love_ stuff."

He smirks, and I die.

"Come here, baby," he says.

I'm freaking coming.

* * *

**Why is Edward not real?**


	24. I'm Going To Be a Wife

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Edward went to pick up dinner, leaving me alone in the room to call mom and dad and break the news that we're getting married _tomorrow_ on the prettiest beach I've ever seen.

I've put off the phone call for two days, and even now, I'm kind of being a chicken.

Honestly, mom will be shocked but accepting. It's dad I'm worried about. He's always been protective and brutally honest - probably where I get it from.

Deciding against FaceTime, I call mom's phone almost wishing she wouldn't answer.

"Hello, sweetheart," she says.

"Hey, mom. What are you up to?"

"Oh, just sat down to watch an episode of Criminal Minds."

"I forgot about that show," I say, kind of excited. I'm going to have to look it up on Netflix and have Edward watch it with me. We'll start from the beginning, though. "I still think Derek and Garcia should have been endgame."

"You and me both, honey."

"What's dad doing? Is he sitting down?"

"Why?" She asks, her voice lowering like she knows something's coming that is going to set dad off.

"Well, I have some news, but wait, can you go in your room so I can tell you alone first?"

"That's not suspicious at all," she says, but I can hear her shifting and moving around.

Once the bedroom door closes, she says, "Spill."

"Okay. It might sound crazy, but if you know him like I do, you wouldn't think so." I say, smiling to myself, my stomach all toasty warm just thinking about Edward. "He's so amazing, mom, and the sweetest most adorable man I've ever seen in my life…"

"I get that, sweetie."

Taking a deep breath, I work up the courage to just put it out there. "We're getting married."

Okay, wow, it feels good to get it out there and plus I like those words.

_We're getting married._

"What!" Mom screeches in my ear. "Dear Lord, did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Mom…"

"Sweet Lord, your dad is going to flip out, Bella."

"Mom…"

"This is so sudden," she says, and I can tell she's pacing the room because she sounds out of breath.

"When you know, you know," I say, shrugging even though she can't see me. "I love him, mom. Like seriously _love _him. It's unreal. I'm freaking obsessed with him. You should see how he treats me - how he looks at me…"

"Those pictures do tell a story," she says. "When?"

I cringe and bite my lip. "Tomorrow."

"Wow, Bella. Want me to call dad in here? You need to just get it over with. Like a bandaid - do it quick."

"He's going to be mad," I say.

"Yeah," she says, another honest one. "But he'll get over it. He has no choice. You're a grown woman. Yeah, it's soon, sweetheart, but I trust your judgement. You've never been a dummy. Thank God this road trip didn't end up with you stabbed 68 times and left for dead."

"Mom!"

"Maybe I should take a break from Criminal Minds," she says, then she covers the phone and yells, "Charlie!"

"How mad do you think he's going to be?" I ask, biting my lip, nervously.

"Oh honey," mom says, voice full of sympathy, and I cringe when I hear dad in the room now.

I should just hang up.

"Bells? Are you okay?"

_Oh my God!_

"Hi, dad. I'm fine. How's it going?"

"Well things will be better once I know you're home safe and sound. Are you still in Florida?"

"Uh…" I wish Edward was here. I think staring at his beautiful face would help. "Yeah, we're in Siesta Key. I'm having so much fun. Has mom been showing you all the pictures I've been sending?"

"I've seen them," he says, and for some reason I can tell he's running a hand down his face, annoyed. "When are you coming home?"

"The thing is…"

"Do not even think about telling me you're not coming home," he says before I can even finish. "I swear, Bells, I will get on a plane and drag you home if I have to."

"Charlie!" Mom scolds him. "Don't be ridiculous."

Thank God mom's Team Bella and Edward.

"Dad," I say. "Tomorrow I'm getting married - I'm marrying Edward." I spit the words out quickly, and I'm embarrassed to admit that my voice shook a little.

_Silence._

That's all I hear on the other end - complete freaking silence.

"Dad…"

"You're joking," he says, calmly and that's scarier than the rage.

"I'm not joking," I say, standing from the bed and pacing around the room. "We're really getting married tomorrow on the beach. I know it's fast…"

He scoffs. "You think? Getting in a truck with a man and driving all over the country was foolish, but marrying him? You've lost your mind, young lady!"

"I _haven't_," I say, squeezing my phone in a death grip. "I _love _him…"

"You don't even know him!"

"I _do!" _I argue, on the verge of tears - _angry _tears. "He says I leave him breathless, that he thinks I'm the love of this life…"

"You didn't tell me that," I hear mom _breathe_ on the other side of the line.

The room door opens, but I ignore it, trying to get dad to understand how much I want this.

"...I feel the same way, dad. I know it's only been a little over two weeks, and this is all so crazy, but I _know _he's the one. I think I knew it the second he looked at me on the plane." I'm deep breathing, sucking back unwanted tears and waiting for dad to continue telling me what an idiot I am.

My hair is bunched in a fist, and I feel Edward behind me. He doesn't say anything but the soft kiss on my shoulder nearly freaking kills me. I turn and look at him over my shoulder, and he smiles and lifts his chin. "You good?" He whispers, a hand wrapping around my waist.

I nod and then jump when I hear dad's voice in my ear. "I'm just supposed to accept this?" He asks.

"Yeah, dad," I say, righting my head so I'm not staring into Edward's eyes - they're too much to take right now.

"I'll never walk you down the aisle?" He asks, and it feels like he's knocked the freaking wind out of me.

"What?" I breathe, and Edward's hand tightens in my hair _and _around my waist.

The phone jostles on the other end and then mom's back on the line. "He's upset, honey."

"Mom…"

God, I want to freaking cry.

"It'll all work out. Don't worry. I'm happy for you, sweetheart. I better go check on him."

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath and blinking a lot so the tears stay away.

"We both love you."

"I love you, too."

Mom hangs up, and I drop the phone, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world because dad's upset but also because I don't want to _not_ marry Edward tomorrow because of it.

"Swanie…" Edward says, releasing my hair.

"Dad's mad," I say, turning to face him, my nose itching with the need to cry all over him instead I hug his waist, laying my cheek on his heart. I can hear the steady beat, and it makes me feel better.

One of Edward's hands flattens against the side of my head, holding me to him. "You knew you loved me on that plane, Swanie?" Edward asks.

I nod. "Yeah," I say. "It was love at first sight." I smile when his hand tightens in my hair. "Then you smiled at me. It was the dimples that got me. Oh, and you saying things like _flyin'_ and _thinkin'_ and throwing away all the peanut butter."

Edward chuckles, and I lift my head, his descends and I get up on tippy toes so our mouths meet in the sweetest kiss of my life. "You still wanna marry me, baby?"

"I've never wanted anything more in my life," I say, and melt when he grins.

"I'm sorry he's mad, baby. I'm thinkin' he won't stay that way."

My phone beeps in my hand, and I flatten my feet and read the screen.

_You'll be a beautiful bride_, dad says, making my heart both happy and sad.

I show Edward the screen, and he smiles soft and sweet.

"I have to pee," I say, clearing my throat.

Edward nods and kisses my cheek before letting me go cry like a baby in the bathroom. Once I let it all out, I feel better. I wash my face and deep breathe, feeling really freaking happy.

I can't believe I'm marrying Edward tomorrow.

I'm going to be Bella Cullen.

Chip is going to be _our _dog.

_How freaking sweet is that! _

Edward's in the bed, dinner left forgotten in its plastic bags. I'm more hungry for him than I am for dinner.

"Can we do that thing we did in Orlando?" I ask, climbing onto Edward's lap. He's resting back on all the pillows, an arm behind his head, his eyes on the T.V. Well, they _were_ on the T.V. until I sat on him. "I like, _really_ liked it."

"Like _really_?" He teases, his hands moving to my hips, smirking like the sexy God he is. "If you want it, I'll give it to you, Swanie."

I nod and wrap my hands around his neck, leaning down to kiss his lips. "I want it, cowboy," I say, licking into his mouth, smiling when his arms tighten and he pulls me harder against him.

"You good, baby?" He asks, and I freaking love him.

"Yeah. We're getting married tomorrow," I say, widening my eyes and squeezing his cheeks. "I'm so excited. Aren't you?"

"Yeah," he grins, puckering his lips for a kiss - holy cow, he's freaking cute - and I press my lips against his.

"So, back to Orlando…" I say against his mouth, shivering when his eyes get all melty.

"You gonna keep your clothes on?" He asks, gripping my shirt and lifting it. I raise my hands and let him pull it off. I'm not wearing a bra, and his hands immediately cup both of my boobs, thumbs swiping across my nipples, making me shiver. He leans forward and captures one in his mouth, and I rake my hands through his hair and pull a little. "You wet for me, Swanie?"

"I don't think there was ever a time I wasn't," I say, truthfully, and he looks up at me with those beautiful eyes, and bites my nipple, gently, but it does things to me - _good things. _When he grins with my nipple between his teeth I die. I'm literally freaking dead.

His hands dip into the back of my shorts, gripping my butt as he gives my other nipple the attention it deserves, and I'm close to ripping his hair from his scalp by the time he's done with me.

"Stand, baby," he says, and I listen immediately, standing in front of him while he pulls both my shorts and underwear off. He scoots forward, his hands wrapping around the back of my thighs and kisses me _right _there. My knees wobble when he does it again, and he smirks up at me. "I'm hungry, Swanie."

"Okay." I slide my fingers through his hair and bring him closer. "I'm always feeding you," I tease, giggling before it turns into a moan as his tongue slips inside me.

_Holy cow, I love when he does this._

His hands tighten as he yanks me closer, his tongue licking and sucking, and my legs are shaking so bad they buckle. He pulls away from me and lays me back on the bed. His mouth is glistening, and it's so freaking hot. Seriously, how is it so hot?

I run my fingers across his lips, feeling my own wetness and shudder when he kisses my fingers. "You're fucking sweet, baby," he says, sliding me down the bed. He licks a path up my stomach, between my boobs and across my collarbone before nipping at my neck. Then he's whispering in my ear, "You wanna roll over for me?"

"Yeah," I say, turning to my stomach and pushing to my knees, wanting to be embarrassed but with Edward, there's no reason to be.

"Fuck, Swanie," he rasps, sliding a hand down my spine, making me arch at the rough touch. "You like it like this?" I nod not even sure if he can see me, but he slips a finger inside me and puts all his weight into my back as he leans over me. "I'm gonna give it to you rough, yeah? I wanna see you touch yourself while I'm doin' it." He pushes my hair out of my face, his finger still slipping in and out, and kisses my cheek. I can feel his lips stretching into a smile, and it turns me on so bad. "You're so fucking pretty."

"So are you," I say, pushing back into his finger and lifting my head so he'll kiss my lips. He does, and I melt into him.

"You love me?" I nod and nibble his lip, kind of whining a bit when he slips his finger free which makes him grin with those dimples. "You wanna make love, Swanie, or you want me to fuck you?"

"I'm _thinkin'_ I want to make love with you but I want it rough like you're _fuckin'_ me," I say, and he slips inside, biting down on my lip as he does it. "Ow," I say, but I don't know why because it wasn't the bad kind of hurt.

"Swanie…"

"No, don't stop. Sorry. It didn't hurt," I say, when he stops moving. "It was a good _ow_. Please keep going, cowboy."

He lifts from my back, grips my hips and roughly yanks me into his erection. My arms slide along the mattress as he does it over and over again, pumping his hips fast and rough, his fingers digging into my hips. "Baby," he says, breathless and so freaking sexy. "Move with me. Yeah, like that."

My fingers tangle in the sheets, and even though I love it when he does me all sweet and hot most of the time, I freaking love it like this, too.

Edward lifts me up onto my knees, still buried inside me and slides his hand down my arm until his hand covers mine, guiding me, urging me to touch myself. He helps me, both of our fingers sliding in sync as he continues to do me rough. I like that he's rough but not out of control and unattractive. I love that he rubs his nose along my cheek and kisses me, open mouth kisses as he catches his breath. He bites my shoulder and rests his chin there, head hanging, hair damp with sweat as he watches our fingers, never letting up as he pumps in out and out of me. "You're such a good girl, Swanie. You wanna come?"

"Yeah," I say and gasp when he kisses my neck and shoves me forward.

"Keep going, baby. Make yourself come." He picks up speed, making my heart nearly pound out of my chest. My fingers swirl, and I can feel it _right_ there.

"You're so hot, cowboy," I say, turning my cheek and resting it on the pillow. You'd think I'd feel weird talking during a time like this, but when I talk, Edward does me faster, squeezes me tighter.

"Tell me you love me," he grunts, knocking my fingers out of the way and taking over. "I wanna hear you say it."

"I love you," I say immediately. If he wants to hear it, I'll shout it every freaking day.

He groans, and I arch back when it starts to spread through me. I know he feels it when he grunts and pauses his thrusts before picking up speed, his fingers moving so good against me. "Fuck…"

I bury my face in the pillow and gasp - maybe even kind of moan aggressively which _is _embarrassing - as I come with him inside me. He seconds behind me, thrusting roughly inside me and staying there, falling on top of me and pressing me into the mattress.

"Swanie…"

"Hmmm?" I say, turning my face to the side again.

He kisses my cheek, sloppy and lazy, and it makes me smile. "You know I love you, too, yeah?" I nod, and he kisses me again, slowly pulling out. I miss him immediately. He cuddles in next to me and pulls me half on top of him, him on his back. "I'm thinkin' I'm gonna love keepin' you forever."

"Same, cowboy." He grins and nibbles my lip. "What's for dinner?"

"Burgers," he says. "I went to this place down the road a bit but I saw _peanut _on the entire fucking menu and left."

"I like burgers," I say. "Thanks for not wanting to kill me."

"Shut up," he says, lifting his head to give me a rough kiss on the lips before slipping from the bed. He pulls on his briefs and pulls out one of the chairs at the small, round table. "Come here, baby."

I crawl from the bed and slip his shirt over my head. He pulls me into his lap and opens the containers, making my mouth water. "I'm starving," I say. I reach out for my burger, but he grabs it first, holding it out to my mouth. "I thought that was my job." I take a bite and nearly roll my eyes at the taste even if it is a little cold.

"I wanna feed you," he says, shrugging, his lips tilted up a bit.

"Okay."

"I don't like seein' you cry," he says, holding the burger up, his eyes trained on my lips as I take another bite and chew and swallow.

"You didn't see me," I point out, swiping a fry and shoving it in my mouth when he's not fast enough.

"I don't like knowin' you were cryin'."

"I'm fine."

"I haven't heard that word in a while," he says, taking a bite of my burger.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Sorry," he chuckles and gives me another bite. "You're makin' me hungry. I like the way you devour it like you haven't eaten in years."

I peek at the clock. "It has been hours," I say, picking up the other burger and shoving it toward his mouth. "It feels like years."

He smiles, closed lip, before chewing and swallowing. "You ready to be my wife?" He asks.

"I can't wait, honestly. I know you've seen the dress, but I'm excited to wear it even if I don't like dresses usually.

He lifts his chin, his way of asking for another bite and I give him one. I watch him as he chews and swallows. It's literally one of my favorite things to do. "I heart it," he says, grinning like an adorable dork.

"I've been wondering," I say, pushing the hair off his forehead. "You're going to give me Ryder and Wilder, right?"

"Yeah, Swanie, but don't forget about Sawyer."

I smash my lips against his, not even caring that we taste like greasy burgers and french fries.

I'm marrying Edward tomorrow.

_Holy cow._

I'm going to be a wife.

* * *

**I think I'm getting closer to the end. Another chapter or two before the epilogue. I want to keep them going forever but I know it would be impossible for me. **

**Also, I find it hard getting Edward to be _rough_ during sex. My brain can't fathom such a thing although I do like what he's doing.**

**I LOVE READING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! :) **


	25. I Freaking Love It

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Edward," I kind of squeal. "When did you even…"

He kisses my head before stepping back, his eyes scanning my dress. His eyes tell me how much he loves it but right now I'm more obsessed with him. "I went shoppin' before breakfast yesterday."

"Wow," I breathe, taking in his white button down shirt with freaking suspenders and charcoal gray skinny dress pants _rolled _at the bottom. "You don't even look like my cowboy."

"Is that a bad thing, Swanie?"

"What! No! You're so freaking hot," I say, gently pulling on his suspenders, and his grin appears. "You _always _look hot. Now I know you can pull off anything, cowboy."

"Same, baby. Gimme a kiss." He puckers his lips, and I stand on tippy toes and smash my lips against his for a long, wet kiss.

"We better go now..." I say, lips tingling and body melting into his. "...before I want to rip your clothes off and do dirty things…"

"It's just a walk down the beach. We've got time…"

"No way," I giggle, pulling him toward the door. "Once we start we can't stop, but don't worry - after we're married you can do me whenever you want."

He grins, dimples and all, and kisses my cheek, but when he moves to pull away from me, I say, "No, do it again." He does it again, sweet and gentle, and if I don't stop him we're going to be late to our own wedding. "You're so freaking beautiful - seriously, cowboy, my eyes hurt."

"Shut up," he says, face reddening a bit which makes me love him 100 times more.

"I'm serious. I'm going to look like a dump standing next to a God like you. I'm so lucky." I smile when he rolls his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one, Swanie," he says, squeezing my hips. "I like your dress."

I smile and nod, thinking that we're both just lucky to have found each other on that death trap of a plane. "I'm warning you now - you're in for a lot of years of my excessive talking and smothering you with kisses. Can you handle it?"

He shrugs and pulls me closer, bending down to kiss my jaw before whispering into my ear. "I'm warnin' you, baby, you're in for a lot of dirty love makin' and me wantin' all those kisses. Can you _handle _it?"

"Absolutely," I breathe, and he chuckles, stirring the hair on my neck.

"Come on, Swanie," he says, stepping back and pulling the door open. "I wanna make you my wife."

"Oh, alright," I say, but do it grinning like a freaking lunatic.

We leave the hotel and walk straight down to the beach. An officiant from the courthouse should already be waiting for us, and my stomach is just fluttering in excitement. Never in a million years did I think I'd find the love of my life on a plane at 19 years old.

It's unbelievable.

I squeeze his hand and lean against his arm, wishing mom and dad were here. Don't get me wrong, I can do this without them - I _want_ to - but ever since dad said it, it would be amazing for him to walk me down the aisle to my cowboy.

Once our feet meet sand, I slip my flip flops off and just leave them thrown. If they get stolen, Edward can carry me all the way back to our room. I pull at the bottom of my dress and hold a foot out so Edward can see my cute barefoot sandals.

"Cute, baby," he says.

He kicks his shoes off, too, and he looks even more beautiful with his bare feet in the sand. I'm freaking obsessed with the pants he's wearing. "You're cute," I say and grin up at his gorgeous face.

He smirks and shakes his head before pulling me down the beach. The closer we get to the officiant I can see from the distance, the more excited I get. I glance around at the few people laying out or swimming in the ocean with the sharks, my eyes widening in shock when they land on Edward's dad, Granny, and a woman who I'm assuming can only be Edward's mom.

I stop which makes Edward stop and look at me like he thinks I might be backing out - _as if_ \- and I say, "Uh, cowboy…" and lift a finger, pointing at his family. My smile is going to break my face.

He stares down at me for a second, scans my face and then looks around, and I know the minute his eyes lock on his family because he freezes before his dimpled smile takes over his face. "I didn't know, Swanie," he says, squeezing my hand and kissing my lips before pulling us toward them.

"Don't think I was gonna miss my Edward getting married," Granny says, hobbling to meet Edward and kissing his cheeks before she turns to me and winks. She wraps me in her arms. "Welcome to the family, beautiful girl."

Seriously, my smile is freaking huge. "Thank you, Granny. You're the beautiful one."

She pats my cheek, lovingly, before stepping back. Edward swoops in and kisses the side of my head and then probably not giving a crap, just lays a wet one on my lips. Our lips stay locked together longer than what's appropriate, but do I care?

_Heck no!_

Finally - unfortunately, really - he pulls back, grinning all cute before turning to his family. "Swanie, you know my dad," he says, and I smile and wave to Carlisle who winks. _Wow!_ "This is my mom, Esme. Mom, this is my Swanie." _My _Swanie - just holy freaking cow.

I move to Esme and wrap my arms around her and just hug the crap out of her. Maybe it's weird, maybe it's not, but I don't care. She's the mom of my cowboy, and I already love her.

"You're beautiful," she says, squeezing me tight. "He said you were - the _pictures_ said you were, but you're just so perfect for him."

_Oh my God_!

"Thank you," I say, just melting all over the place at this point.

Edward gently pulls me back into his arms, kissing my temple, and I turn and hug him around the waist, staring up at his adorably happy face. "Hi, cowboy."

"Hi, baby," he says, grinning before kissing my lips again.

"This is exciting," I say. "I wish mom and dad were here."

"I'm sorry they're not, Swanie," he says, pulling me closer. "I wanna be the good guy and tell you we can wait, but I wanna be selfish and make you mine more."

I nod and hug him tight, pressing my face into his beautiful shirt. He holds me, and we probably look like idiots in front of his family, but neither one of us seems to care, and I love that.

Eventually we pull apart and meet the officiant down the beach. He smiles warmly and introduces himself to all of us, and I am bouncing on my toes in excitement. We don't do the walking down the aisle thing because there's no point, so I just stand next to Edward, squeezing his hand in a death grip, wanting to rush through the ceremony so I can just call him my husband already.

"We are gathered here today…"

"Wait!"

I jerk around at the sound of my mom's voice and want to laugh and cry when I see her running down the beach like a crazy person. Dad's not far behind although he's not running.

"That's my mom and dad," I say to Edward, pulling on his hand, and he smiles down at me and tilts his head for me to go to them. I let his hand go, stand on tippy toes, and kiss his smiling lips before lifting my dress a bit and running toward mom and dad.

"Oh, sweetheart," mom says, out of breath, and pulling me into her arms. "You look beautiful."

"What are you guys doing here?" I say, literally on the verge of tears but trying to hold back so my mascara doesn't run down my cheeks.

"Like we were going to let you get married without us. Don't be silly." She touches my cheek and the steps out of the way when dad makes it to us.

"Hey, Bells," dad says, a small smile lifting his lips. "I couldn't let my little girl get married without walking her down the aisle."

"Holy cow," I breathe and run into his arms. "I'm so happy you're here. You're not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," he says, kind of sighing. "I still think you're too young and this is happening too fast, but it's your decision. I'm not here to stop you."

"Come on," I say, smiling up at him and grabbing his hand. "You have to meet him. You're going to love him, I promise."

"We'll see, I guess."

I giggle at the resignation in his voice and drag him toward Edward and his family. Mom is already over there, having introduced herself - so impatient.

Edward walks toward us, looking like gorgeous with his perfect outfit and the waves in the background.

He smiles at me, his dimples making an appearance and I can't stop smiling. "Hey, cowboy, this is my dad…"

"Cowboy?" Dad says. "He doesn't look like a cowboy."

"He's not a _yeehaw _cowboy."

Edward holds his hand out, and I bite my lip, pushing dad toward him. "It's nice to meet you," Edward says when dad clasps hands with him.

"Likewise," dad says, hopefully meaning it. "My girl loves you, so…" He shrugs and Edward smiles and nods, giving me one of those freaking adorable winks.

I kiss dad's cheek and then push myself into Edward's arms, staring up at him. "Isn't this awesome - our whole family is here?"

"Yeah, baby," he says, kissing my forehead. "You ready to get married now?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna walk down the aisle?"

"Yeah," I say again, smiling so freaking much, my entire face is going to be sore.

"Alright," he says, kisses me again and then walks away from me.

Mom and Edward's family stand together, and I loop my arm through dad's. "Don't let me trip or fall," I say.

"What are you going to trip on? You're walking in sand."

"I don't know. My dress? It just seemed like the right thing to say."

He chuckles and kisses my head. "Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, dad."

Then he walks me down the aisle to my cowboy, so I can marry the crap out of him.

When Edward says _I do_, I die.

When I say _I do_, Edward kisses the life out of me in front of our families, the officiant, and God - before he's even supposed to - the naughty cowboy.

When _you can kiss your bride_ is said, Edward kisses me again, longer, wetter and hotter and I can feel my face turning red by the time he's done with me.

"Hey there, husband," I say, grinning up at him.

His smile is bigger than mine - I can tell. "Hey there, pretty wife."

I die _again_.

"Now I can adopt Chip," I say, hugging his waist. "I'll be his human mommy."

Edward laughs, and I watch and then our families break us apart and hug us. Mom and Esme are crying and Granny is just as happy as can be. Everything is just freaking perfect.

"We should all go to dinner," Mom says.

"That would be amazing," Esme says.

"I'm thinking the lovebirds want some alone time," Granny says, winking at Edward and me, the freaking angel. "We'll go enjoy some dinner and meet up with you two tomorrow."

Mom reluctantly agrees and wraps her arm through Esme's like they're the best of friends then walks off with Granny. Dad kisses me goodbye and heads off with Carlisle, leaving Edward and me alone on the beach.

"So, what do you want to do now, cowboy?" I ask, squealing when he lifts me into his arms.

"Lots of things, Swanie," he says. "For starters, I wanna take off this pretty dress and do gentle things to you."

"Gentle?" I breathe and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, Swanie. I wanna be gentle with my wife."

"Okay," I say.

"Okay," he says, smiling all freaking cute.

"Are you going to carry me?"

"You want me to?"

"Sure," I say. "I mean if you want to. I don't mind being carried."

He chuckles and kisses my jaw. "I'll carry you, baby."

I can't believe we're married.

I freaking love it.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm actually going to post another chapter before epilogue. Hopefully I can mark this as complete before the month of June is over with. But I don't know - I'm not good with deadlines.**

**Sorry it took me so long! :) **


	26. As If

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

April fourth twenty twenty will forever be my favorite date _ever. _Yesterday - _last night _\- was amazing. Every single day with my cowboy is amazing. But making love as his wife and him my husband literally rocked my world.

I don't even want to leave this bed today although my college classes do start back tomorrow. I have a feeling I won't be making it. We just got married - we can't rush a honeymoon.

Anyway, I think I'm going to need to switch to online, so that I can live on the ranch with my cowboy and Chip.

I should tell Edward this idea - that I'm still going to earn my teaching degree just that I'll do it from home. _Our _home. On the ranch. Honestly, I can't wait to get home - to sleep in Edward's bed.

On that thought I cuddle closer to Edward and kiss the ridge of his jaw over and over until he's stirring awake and kissing me back. He rolls into me until I'm on my back and he's holding himself over me.

"Good morning, cowboy," I say, rubbing my hands up his chest.

"Mornin', baby," he says, raspy voiced and so freaking sexy.

"Come closer," I say, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him all the way on top of me - I don't even care if it makes it hard to breathe. I press my lips against his, giving him about 100 pecks before pulling back. "I was thinking some things before I decided to wake you up and tell them to you."

"Yeah? What were you thinkin'?" He pushes the hair off my shoulder and slides to my side, his finger tracing along my collarbone, making me want to do better things than talking.

"Well, tomorrow my classes start back up. But I can't just go to school in Washington while you're all the way in Arizona. I think I'd die being married to you and _not _be with you, you know?" I ask but don't wait for him to answer. "I'm going to transfer to online classes and move into your ranch house and sleep in your bed with you and we'll make awesome dinners at night and then I'll feed you of course…"

Edward chuckles and nods his head. "I like this idea, Swanie. Will we have dessert after dinner?"

I shrug and smile. "Or before…"

"Yeah?" His dimples pop, and it makes my stomach flip.

"Sure. So, it's settled then? I'm moving to River, finishing school and then we'll make beautiful babies, maybe get a friend for Chip and live happily ever after."

"Sounds like a plan, baby." He kisses my cheek and nuzzles my jaw. "I like the makin' beautiful babies part best. Wanna practice?"

My phone rings from somewhere, but I ignore it, turning into Edward and kissing his cute lips. His hands slide down and grip my butt cheeks, pulling me so his erection is pressed against me.

It honestly doesn't take long before I'm so ready I could burst. I tell him this, and he smirks and pushes me to my back, grabbing my thighs and spreading my legs so he can fit between them. "I like bein' your husband, Swanie," he says, sliding inside me. He lifts my arms above my head and interlocks our fingers, gently pushing his forehead against mine.

"I love being your wife," I say, titling my head up so he can give me a kiss. "You're so hot, cowboy." His lips stay on mine, not kissing, just breathing in my breaths, his hips pushing in deeper, making me feel dizzy and needy. "I love you - _everything _about you."

"Swanie…" he grunts, licking my lips, moving faster, his fingers tightening around mine. "...you're so good, baby."

I tilt my hips up, my feet planted on the mattress, moaning when he goes deeper. His lips slide down to my jaw, sloppily kissing me as he does me faster and harder, never letting my hands go.

"Cowboy…"

"Hmm?" He says in my ear, breathless and hot.

I turn and kiss his cheek, nibble his jaw, lick his freaking ear, really liking it when he shudders and groans. "I need one of my hands," I say, wiggling my fingers.

"You wanna come, Swanie?" He asks, releasing my right hand, and I immediately fit it between us, moaning softly when my fingers slip against me.

Edward moves faster as my fingers move over me, his hot breaths doing crazy things to my body. I love him like this - inside me and when he groans deep in his throat, I know he's close which just turns me on like crazy.

I come before him, but he's close behind, and when we're finished, the sounds of our heavy breaths in the air, I feel freaking amazing and so in love.

Edward raises his head and kisses my nose before rolling off me. Our left hands are still linked, and he brings them down, resting them on his chest.

"You sure you're okay givin' up college?" He asks.

I turn and stare at his beautiful profile. It just seems so unreal that he's my husband - that a little over two weeks ago I was freaking out on that plane, and he sat next to me and my entire life changed.

"I'm not giving it up," I say. "I'll just be doing it from my computer instead. I hear that in some cases it's easier learning online. I'm actually kind of excited. I won't even have to get ready. I can just lay in our bed and do my work. I mean, it makes me sound kind of lazy, but well…"

"I don't want you havin' to give up everything for me," he says, lifting our hands and kissing my knuckles, essentially just melting me into a puddle.

"Shut up," I say, a little breathless, a lot freaking in love with him. "I want to live on your ranch and in your house. I want to know what your bed feels like with you in it with me. I want everything with you especially the ranch life. I think it's going to be so freaking fun. And hey, if you feel like it, you can help me with my homework."

He chuckles and looks over at me. "I want all that, too, Swanie. I'll give you a fun life."

"Okay," I say, smiling at his handsome face.

He puckers his lips, and I roll and smash mine against his, enjoying every second of the morning after our wedding with him until my phone rings again. "Ugh," I groan onto his mouth. "I bet it's mom wanting to meet for breakfast."

Edward slides from the bed and searches for my phone. It stops ringing by the time he finds it, but he brings it to me anyway.

"Yeah, it was mom. I'll call and see where they want to meet."

"I'll start the shower, baby," he says, and I hit send on mom's name, my eyes on Edward's perfect booty until he disappears around the corner.

"You're finally awake," mom says in my ear.

"Hey, mom. Sorry."

"I can't believe you're married, sweetheart. Edward is gorgeous. Those pictures did not do him justice."

"He really is beautiful," I say, smiling, my eyes on the ceiling. "He's freaking perfect."

"No one's perfect, dear, but he does come pretty close," she says, making us both giggle.

"Are we all going to do breakfast?"

Mom laughs. "Bella, it's almost lunchtime."

"What?" I pull the phone from my ear and look at the clock. "Oh! So, lunch then?"

"There's this seafood place not far from the hotel…"

"Yeah, we've been there," I say. "We'll meet you in an hour?"

"See you then."

We hang up, and I toss my phone on the bed before slipping from the bed and joining Edward in the shower.

His hair's all stuck to his head and his smile's all nefarious when I pull the curtain open.

_Holy cow_!

"It's already lunchtime," I say, stepping in, and sliding my arms around his waist, my hands finding their way to his perfect butt cheeks and squeezing. "If we hurry, we'll have time to make love in the shower."

"Alright, Swanie, I can be fast." He lifts me up and plasters my back to the wall.

"Okay," I say, running my fingers through his hair.

"Okay," he says, slipping inside me. "Hold on, wifey."

Oh my God, he just called me _wifey._ How freaking cute is that!

I smile and wrap my legs tight around him. "I'm ready, hubby."

He grins, and then he gives me good shower love, and when it's over and we're drying off, I beg him for bathroom counter sex. I mean, I don't have to beg very long.

"Mom says we'll meet at the seafood place down the road," I say once we're in the elevator. Unfortunately, we did have to put clothes on and leave the room eventually.

"I'm used to it just bein' us, Swanie. I don't really wanna share you."

God, my heart!

"Same, cowboy. We'll have our visit and then I'm sure they're all going to fly home. Then it's just you and me for our long trip home. I can't wait to be on the road with you again but only because I know we're going to the same place, and I never have to leave you. Or you're never leaving me. You're stuck with me."

"I don't mind, baby. I wanna be stuck with you. You're the love of my life, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," I say, just as the elevator doors open. "And _same._"

He chuckles and leads me through the lobby and into his truck. The drive to the restaurant is too short, and soon we're pulling into the parking lot.

"I like your outfit," he says, sliding me across the seat once he jumps down from the truck. "You're always so fucking pretty, Swanie."

"It's just shorts and a tee, cowboy," I say but feeling all warm and fuzzy anyway.

He shrugs. "You're still pretty."

"Gosh, you're so sweet. You're making me blush." I run a finger over his lips, and he pretends he's going to bite it, making me giggle like a fool head over heels in love with her cowboy.

"Shut _up_," he teases, yanking me gently from the truck. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Me too. My stomach's been growling for the past hour."

"I know," Edward says. "It's almost as loud as your snorin'."

"Oh sure," I say, rolling my eyes but grinning the entire time.

He winks all sexy and pulls open the door. I find our family immediately and even though I want our Edward and Bella time, I freaking love that our family is together and getting along. I especially love that Granny's here to celebrate with us. Her years are limited, and she did say she wanted to be around for our wedding.

Mom spots us first and waves us over.

Seriously, I'm just so freaking happy I could scream - the good kind of screaming. I can't believe I thought I'd be okay with no one witnessing me marrying Edward. I'm so grateful they loved us enough to hop on a plane and surprise us.

This is the best weekend _ever_.

"Now, here's the happy couple," Granny says.

Edward kisses her cheek, doing the same to Esme and mom - mom looks all starry eyed. I don't blame her at all.

I hug dad's neck from behind and kiss his scruffy cheek. "Hey, dad," I say, softly.

He pats my arm. "Hey, Bells."

Edward rubs a hand along my back as he passes by, and I kiss Charlie's cheek again before I go around the table and say hi to my new family before finally taking my seat between Granny and Edward.

"You're glowing, girl," Granny leans in and whispers, making me giggle. She pats my leg before turning her attention to mom and Esme.

Mom smiles at me, and I smile back feeling so freaking giddy.

"You happy, Swanie?" Edward asks onto my ear.

I turn my head and smile. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah, baby."

"Okay."

He gives me a quick kiss before the waitress stops for our orders. Edward orders us the same as last time, and I'm seriously starving.

"So, Bells, what's going to happen with college?" Dad asks. "You're not quitting, right?"

"No. I'm going to switch to online. We're going to live on the ranch," I say, catching Carlisle's eye. He grins like he's okay with the idea. "Classes start tomorrow, so I'm going to call my counselor first thing in the morning. I can't wait, actually. Edward has a dog named Chip. I'm going to adopt him." Carlisle chuckles, and Edward squeezes my leg. "I'm thinking Chip should have a friend right away," I tell Edward. "Maybe a _girl _friend. They could have _puppies_. That would be so cute!"

Edward smiles. "I'm thinkin' you're makin' it sound cute, Swanie."

"So, no to the puppies?"

"I didn't say no."

"So, yes?" I ask, excitedly.

Edward chuckles. "Sure, baby."

"You're going to have your hands full," dad says to Edward. "Good luck."

"Dad!"

Edward wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses the side of my head. "I'm thinkin' I'm gonna enjoy every minute."

I smile to myself, well everyone sees it, so I smile at everyone, feeling so warm and cozy.

"You're going to be so far away," mom says.

"You can come visit. We'll visit, too. Did you know Esme lives in Seattle? We can all plan a visit together. We can go to the Space Needle. I've read that it's fun. They have a restaurant."

"Can't wait, honey," mom says.

Our food comes, and it smells freaking delicious. Edward feeds himself which just plain sucks, but I can see how that's kind of our thing - a private thing.

We share a huge piece of brownie with ice cream, though.

Everyone has a flight home today, and I loved that they all came, but now I want my cowboy time. It's a little selfish, but I kind of don't care.

We say our goodbyes in the parking lot. I tell Edward's family bye first before talking with mom and dad. "I think we'll head to Washington first. I need all of my things."

"I'll pack it up for you," mom says, pulling me into a tight hug. "We're going to miss you like crazy, but you're in good hands. That boy's crazy about you."

I nod and smile at dad who rolls his eyes in his dad way. I know he's happy for me, too, he just doesn't want to let go yet.

"Love you, Bells," dad says, stealing me from mom. "You call us if you need us but I suspect you're going to be just fine."

"I love you, too," I say, not really wanting to let go of his hug yet. "I'll call all the time. And FaceTime."

I feel him nod before he releases me. They both tell Edward bye before getting into their rental and driving off.

Edward hugs me from behind, and I let a few tears fall - happy ones _and _sad ones. This is kind of harder than I thought it would be, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"You ready to go home, Swanie?" Edward asks, squeezing me gently.

"_More _than ready," I say, turning in his arms.

"Yeah?"

I nod and tippy toe, kissing his chin. "Yeah. I've loved the crap out of our road trip, cowboy, but I want to be your wife in your bed - your house."

"It's all yours now, too, baby."

"I can't wait to see it again," I say, bouncing on my toes. "Like I'm seriously excited."

He grins and kisses me, and it lasts a long time, so long, my lips are so tingly when he's done with me. "Then let's get you home," he says, rubbing a thumb across my lip.

"Okay," I say, smiling.

"Alright," he says, grinning with those freaking dimples.

"I love you, cowboy."

"Love you more, Swanie."

_As if_!

* * *

**I'm thinking just an epilogue now although it does make me sad to think about. I LOVE these two and their entire families. *heart eyes***


	27. Epilogue

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

I'm not sure if Edward is still asleep behind me, but I love how heavy his arm is around my waist and I'm so comfy I don't want to move yet. It's still early - too early for the kids to be up, so really I should roll over and make love to my cowboy before chaos consumes us.

Today is day one of our summer road trip. After that first road trip - my favorite road trip of all time - we switched to summers, and two months on the road is freaking amazing with my cowboy and our kids. You'd think I would dread long car rides with three kids, but I absolutely do not even when they're crying and cranky and Sawyer is screaming bloody murder because she wants her daddy.

I look forward to them every single year.

Eventually I roll over, and when I do, Edward's awake, his sleepy eyes on me and his lips lifted into the smile I'll love until the day I die. "Mornin', Swanie," he says, voice raspy.

"Good morning, cowboy. Are you ready for our adventure?" He nuzzles my neck and kisses me there, and I snuggle closer until we're so close I couldn't possibly get closer even if I tried. "The kids are still asleep, so I'm thinking we should make some good love before they wake up."

"Yeah. You wanna do the work or you want me to?" His hands are moving over my body, slipping beneath my shorts and underwear and squeezing my cheeks with his rough work hands. I freaking _love _it.

"You do it so good, cowboy," I say, and he lifts his head, the smirk lifting those sexy lips so freaking hot, I melt into him.

He kisses me sweet and wet before slipping my shorts and underwear down my legs. He pulls my shirt over my head and then his rough hands are gently cupping my boobs. He leans forward and swipes his tongue across both my nipples, giving them a good little nibble before kissing my heart.

He sits on his knees between my legs and pulls his erection out, giving it a slow stroke, his green eyes looking completely freaking sexy. "You're so fucking pretty, Swanie." He reaches out and swipes a finger through the wetness between my legs. "I wanna watch you play with yourself."

Holy cow, this never gets old. Every time feels like the first time, and I hope it always feels like that.

"Okay," I say and slide my hand down my stomach until I feel how wet I am. His eyes watch my every move, and it totally makes things so much hotter. I rub my finger gently and watch as he strokes himself slowly. "You're so hot, cowboy."

"Yeah?" He asks, licking his lips, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm thinkin' you're the hot one, baby."

I stop rubbing and say, "Come here." He leans over me, his mouth covering my fingers and licking them before he holds my hand above my head and slides all the way inside. I smash my lips against his and wrap my legs around his waist, my other hand sinking into his hair. "See, you're so good," I say into his mouth. "I'm so obsessed with you."

We just celebrated 10 years of marriage in April, and I love him more now than I did then if that's even possible, because I loved him so freaking much then, too.

He grunts and pushes deeper, his teeth sinking into my bottom lip, his hand gripping the side of my face, his fingers scratching at my scalp. "Tell me how much you love it, baby." He keeps moving faster, driving in a little rougher with each stroke, and his voice when he's doing me, it's just too much for me to even handle.

I kiss his lips one more time then move to his cheek, down to his jaw and up to his ear. "You know I love it - that I'm obsessed with it, cowboy…" I nibble his earlobe, loving the sound of his deep groan as he goes just a little harder.. "...you're just so sexy," I whisper, breathless and ready to come. "I need to come…"

He turns and bites my neck gently before sliding his own hand between us and getting me off so good. His mouth covers mine as he finishes, his grunts of pleasure making me shudder beneath him.

I love the crap out of him.

"You're such a God, hubby."

He chuckles and shakes his head as he pulls out. "You're such a good girl, Swanie."

Yeah, that really turns me on, but we don't have time to do it all day long. We're leaving the ranch and taking the kids all over the place. We're going to eat lunchables and sour straws and sandwiches and drink capri suns - they're going to have the time of their life.

I sit up and pull my clothes on before running into the bathroom. I clean up quickly and come out and find Edward still naked, picking up the room.

"Edward," I say, exasperated but grinning at him like an idiot. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

He shrugs and blushes which is the cutest thing - naked and blushing, I mean seriously!

I hug him, just squeeze the life out of him and kiss his bare chest. "Love you, cowboy."

"Love you, too, baby."

"I'm going to go start breakfast and coffee. You don't know how excited I am to get on the road."

"I'm thinkin' I know," he teases, kissing my cheek before stepping around me and heading towards the bathroom.

"God, cowboy," I say. "I love your sexy booty."

"Shut up," he says, but then he winks all cute before closing himself in the bathroom.

He's so freaking adorable, it kills me.

I slip my glasses on and grab a hair tie, pulling my hair up and heading down the hall. I started wearing my glasses daily when poor Ryder had to get a pair of her own last year. She was so upset, thinking she was going to look so funny in glasses. Now I wear mine so we can be cute together.

It makes it better that Edward loves me in glasses - so he says, anyway. I think I believe him.

All of our bags are packed and waiting by the door, I just have to pack the ice chest and the rest of the non-cold snacks and then shower us all, so we can hit the road. We're heading to Washington to see mom and dad before we let the road take us where it wants to take us - or where Edward decides to lead us. I trust him.

Chip and Coco butt at my feet, and I give their cute heads a rub before bending down and picking up our newest puppy Oreo. "You're such a cute little guy," I coo, rubbing my nose on his adorable little nose. Sawyer picked his name - naming him after her favorite cookie, the tiny little monster. She loves to twist the cookie open and lick the frosting clean before tossing the rest of the cookie - the _best _part if I'm being honest.

Oreo looks nothing like an Oreo, but who could say no to Sawyer?

_No one! _

I give Oreo back to his mommy and daddy and wash my hands before making waffles with bacon - a family favorite. Wilder could eat six all by himself if I let him.

At four years old, Wilder is the cutest little gentleman ever. Edward's such a good daddy, teaching him to be just like him. They look just like each other, too. I'm obsessed with my baby boy.

Ryder's my sweet big girl. She just ended kindergarten two days ago, and she's so freaking smart. Her teacher suggested I skip her a grade, but I refused, seeing no reason for her to grow up faster than she needs to. She's so quiet and brilliant and my twin in looks for sure.

Now, Edward's little Sawyer - she's _all _his, he named her after all. She has him so tightly wrapped around her finger, it's not even funny. Freaking adorable but not funny. Sawyer's a mix of Edward and me both - Edward's beautiful eyes and my darker hair. She's obsessed with her daddy. She's almost three but going on 13.

Edward and I, we made the _best_ family. I knew we would, too. I still thank God that he sat next to me on that plane.

Chip barks and then I hear little footsteps running down the hall. Sawyer hugs Chip then hugs Coco before pulling Oreo into her arms and squeezing him just a little too tight before putting him on the floor and grinning up at me. "Mommy, we go on the road now?"

I pick her up and say, "Good morning to you, too, missy."

She palms my face, squeezes my cheeks and kisses my lips. "Mornin', mommy. We go on the road?"

I freaking adore that Wilder and Sawyer both took after Edward, leaving off their g's and talking country. It warms my heart. My Ryder is properly precious.

"We are. Aren't you so excited?" I ask, shaking her in my own excitement.

She nods and grins from ear to ear, scrunching her nose all cute and wiggling her feet. She's so cute, she kills me.

I set her on her feet, and she plops down on the floor, pulling Oreo into her lap. "Where's daddy?"

"He's in the shower. Why don't you go wake up your brother and sister - tell them breakfast is ready."

She hops up and skips over Oreo and takes off running down the hall, screaming _Ry, Wild mommy made waffles!_

"Daddy!" She squeals, her feet pounding again. "Mommy's makin' waffles."

"Yeah?" He asks, and I just know he picked her up and gave her sweet kisses because she giggle-screams, telling him his face is _hurtin'_ her.

"They're done," she says. "We're goin' on the road, daddy. We get juices and little pizzas and we're gonna watch movies and listen to mommy's music."

"Not daddy's music?" He asks, their voices getting closer to the kitchen.

"Daddy," she says, like he's so silly. "Mommy knows the music. I like when she sings the songs. I'm gonna sing with her."

They come into view, and I melt against the counter watching him hold her and her face nearly pushed against his. He gives her a quick kiss before setting her on the counter. "I like when you sing, gorgeous."

So, she starts singing at the top of her lungs, making Edward chuckle. I move closer and watch her steal an Oreo while she keeps singing. She twists it off and licks it clean, setting the two pieces neatly on the counter before grabbing another one. She twists this one and then holds it up to Edward who leans down and takes the entire oreo half in his mouth. "Daddy, eww!" Sawyer yells and giggles. "You're sposed to only eat the frosting!"

"No more Oreo's, missy. It's too early," I say, pulling her from the counter and placing her in her booster seat at the table. "You want waffles."

She nods and licks her lips.

Ryder sleepily comes into the kitchen, coming straight for my legs to give me a hug. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Hi, mommy. Sawyer woke me up." She looks up at me with those big brown eyes behind adorable glasses, and I just love her.

"I know. We have to eat, so we can get on the road. It's road trip day." I widen my eyes, like seriously excited, and she grins happily before skipping over to Edward and hugging him.

"Hi, daddy," she says in her sweet little voice.

"Hey, pretty girl," Edward says, kissing her head and pulling out a chair for her. "You want some waffles?"

"Yes, please."

_My heart!_

Edward grins at me while I set all the food on the table. "Wild is gonna sleep all day if we let him," Edward says. "You eat, Swanie. I'm gonna get him up."

"I told him to wake up!" Sawyer says, licking her fingers. "He was snorin' like mommy."

I gasp, dramatically, pretending to be offended. "I don't snore!"

Ryder and Sawyer both giggle. "I hear'd you," Sawyer says, still giggling, and Ryder nods.

Edward chuckles and pulls Sawyer's crazy hair away from her face and the syrup. It's hopeless since Sawyer helps him out by pushing her own hair out of the way, getting it all sticky anyway.

Edward leaves to go get Wilder, and me and the girls eat. Ryder says she wants to bring her books to read on our trip, and Sawyer says she wants to bring Oreo, pouting when I tell her that he has to stay with Papa and Grammy.

Ryder was just two years old when Carlisle and Esme remarried, and she came to live on the ranch. She was the cute little flower girl, and I love that they found love again. Now we get to see Esme every day. Mom misses having her close, though. They became best friends when Edward and I got married on the beach.

"You can't be pouty, Soy, we're going to the beach. Daddy can build you a sand castle!"

"And me, too?" Ryder asks.

"Of course!"

"I want a huge one," Sawyer says, holding her arms out.

"I'm sure daddy can make a huge one," I say, knowing Edward will make a life size one if that's what Sawyer wants.

"A huge what?" Edward asks, carrying Wilder like a sack of potatoes.

"A sandcastle," Ryder says. "Sawyer wants a huge one."

He winks at her and carries a giggling Wilder over to me, dumping him in the chair next to me. He stands and leans into me. "Mornin', mama," he says, kissing my cheek.

I yank him into my arms and kiss all over his cute face until he's giggling like crazy. "Mamaaaaaaa," he yells.

"Sorry, you're just so handsome. I'm so obsessed with your cute face."

He smiles like he already knows he's a cutie and sits on his knees, waiting for his plate of waffles.

Edward brings two plates, one for him and the other for Wilder. Sawyer insists he sit next to her which is okay since he's in the middle of both of us.

Sawyer and I take turns feeding Edward, and it's really just a game now, both of us giggling and fighting to get the waffles to his mouth first. I've had to learn to share my cowboy with her - such a greedy little girl.

It's freaking adorable, really.

Once breakfast is over, Edward takes over the dishes while I do baths. Sawyer is a handful, screaming her head off that the soap is burning her eyes when it's tear free. She's hated baths since she was born.

I still need to shower, and before I get in, I tell Ryder to pack her backpack with books and put it by the door. She nods, wide-eyed, and runs to her room, Sawyer right on her heels.

"You gettin' in the shower?" Edward asks, leaning in the doorway.

"I'll be fast," I say.

He steps in the room - into me - and grabs my hips. "You shoulda showered with me, Swanie. I could have washed you."

"I know. I regret it, cowboy, I really do. Our first stop, we'll put the kids to bed and then we'll take a hot shower."

"Yeah?" He asks, smiling down at me.

"Yeah. I can't wait."

He gives me a sweet, short kiss before letting me go. "Take your time, baby. Me and the kids will pack the truck and go down and say bye to my mom and dad."

"Wait," I say, grabbing his arm. "I need to tell them bye, too. Can we stop on our way out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Oh, and make sure Soy isn't trying to sneak every toy she owns into the truck."

He chuckles and shakes his head, knowing she'd really try it. Seriously, almost three and she's already a sneaky handful.

_She must be my child._

I hop in the shower but don't take my time because I'm ready to hit the road, probably more excited than everyone.

It's not my fault that all those years ago my cowboy took me on the best road trip ever and has spent 10 years trying to top it. Our first will always be my favorite but the rest are just as special.

After I'm all ready, I pack the ice chest and slide it out the front door, so Edward can store it in the front seat.

I take a seat on it and keep my eyes on them in the distance as they walk home. Ryder waves, and Wilder starts running until he's coming to a stop in front of me, holding up a 20 dollar bill. "Papa gave it to me."

"Wow!" I say.

"Soy and Ry got some, too."

Ryder walks up and leans against me, catching her breath from that mile long walk. Sawyer's on Edward's shoulders, holding onto his hair for dear life. He pulls her off and hands her over, and she tells me all about her short little visit.

"Papa's gonna babysit the doggies," she says. "He paid me for it." She holds up her money.

"Give your money for mama to hold," Edward says, nudging my leg with a hand so I'll stand up for him to move the chest.

They all hand it over, and I take them inside for bathroom breaks before we get on the road.

"I wanna wear my hat, mama. Can I?" Wilder asks, holding his little cowboy hat.

"Yes, you can. Take a ball cap, too. Run them out to daddy."

He takes off, and I check over the house just to make sure we're not forgetting anything. Once I'm sure we're good to go, I make sure Edward's good and then I lock the house up.

He already has all the kids buckled in with a movie playing. Sawyer and Wilder are riveted to the screen while my sweet girl is flipping pages in her book.

He shuts Wilder's door, and gives me a once over. "You ready to hit the road, Swanie?"

"Absolutely, cowboy."

He pulls me into a hug. "The food's in the passenger seat, so you're gonna have to sit next to me."

"That's my favorite spot," I say. "I need one little kiss before we go."

"Just a little one?" He grins, and I get on my tippy toes.

"I mean, it can be big…"

He kisses me, sweet and long, making me all dizzy before opening his door and lifting me inside. I buckle up and watch him do the same before he turns and looks at our cute kids.

"You guys ready to go?"

"I am," Wilder says.

"Yeah, daddy," Ryder says.

"Soy?" Edward says.

"What, daddy?" She asks, too into her movie to know what's going on.

"I'm askin' if you're ready to hit the road or you wanna stay home?"

"What! No, daddy," she shrieks. "I wanna go on the road with you and mommy. Don't leave me here."

He chuckles, and I smile out the windshield. "I'd never leave you, gorgeous."

"Okay, daddy."

He turns around, and I hug his arm and then hold his hand. He nudges me with his arm before putting the truck in drive.

"Look, Wild," Sawyer says. "Ralphie's sad."

"Ralph," Wilder corrects her.

"I like Ralphie. He don't wanna be mean Ralphie, but he smushed the cake up. I want cake," she says. "He have no candles. I have candles on my cake."

"It's not a birthday," Wilder says, patiently - always patient like his daddy.

Glancing back, I see Sawyer twirling Wilder's hair with her fingers. She always does that but only to Wilder. He always lets her, too and never complains.

"I love them," I tell Edward, squeezing his hand.

"Same, baby."

"And I love you, cowboy. We made beautiful babies, huh? They're just so cute it's unreal."

"Like their mama," he says, the sweet talker.

"And their daddy. You know you're cute."

"Yeah," he jokes.

I snuggle closer, listening to Sawyer talk Ryder and Wilder's ears off. She includes Edward and me at times, and I love the way Edward responds, like her stories are the most important thing in the world.

He's so freaking precious, it hurts my heart in all the good ways.

"Swanie…"

"Yeah?" I ask, lifting my head to stare up at him.

He shakes his head. "Nothin'. I just wanted to hear your voice."

A smile slowly spreads across my face. "When the kids nap, I'll tell you stories," I say.

"Real or made up?"

"I'm thinking a real one."

"Alright, baby."

"Okay," I say.

He grins down at me, and my heart is so happy I feel like it's going to burst.

Our life is good.

So freaking good.

* * *

**Not sure I can say goodbye after writing this. **

**To my guest reviewer, I'm thinking "When Cowboy Met Swanie". ;)**

**I'm not marking as complete yet...I'm still thinking.**


	28. Year One

**I'm gonna rewind a bit. I didn't want to start a new story for this so I'm going to give you some of the years in between the ten years of Cowboy and Swanie here. ChristyWIX (thank you) actually mentioned the idea, and I liked it**.

* * *

**Year One**

"_When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Harry in "When Harry Met Sally"_

_..._

Bella's asleep, my boy Chip snugglin' her feet and even though I always tease her about snorin', she really does snore. It's light and so fucking adorable, it makes my heart feel good.

Today it's been one year since I married my Swanie, and I don't ever wanna imagine a time when I didn't know her.

It feels like I've known her my entire life. It's like she was made to be mine.

Since it's Sunday, I'm off from work, and Bella doesn't have school, so I've got plans to spend the entire day in bed, snugglin' my Swanie, lovin' her and watchin' the top two movies ever made with her.

_Dirty Dancing _and _Tombstone._

Surprisingly we haven't watched them since our plane ride together. We've watched a ton of movies. It's Bella's favorite thing to do aside from makin' love with me. If I could, I'd live inside her forever.

Bendin' down, I kiss Bella's sweet face before leavin' Chip to keep her company. I head down the hall, my eyes always scannin' the pictures Bella framed there - every picture from our road trip together. She developed every single one, and they make me smile every time I walk down the hall.

She hung a giant sized photo of us on our wedding day above the fireplace, and I love that picture. I catch her starin' at it all the time. She just shrugs, sayin' how beautiful we are together. She's right except it's her that's beautiful.

I get to the kitchen and start coffee, flipping open the box of donuts Bella bought yesterday in town. She said they were for breakfast in bed. She's been talkin' about this day for weeks - how it's goin' to be the best day ever.

Every day with her is the best day ever.

She's always tellin' me she's obsessed with me, but I'm just as obsessed with her - probably more so. When I'm workin' I'm thinkin' about her - I just wanna bring her with me, so I can stare at her pretty face all day.

It's fucked up and needy, but she's to blame for bein' so damn cute.

When the coffee's done, I pour a cup and grab her a Dr. Pepper, bringin' the whole box of donuts with me back to our room.

Our room is her favorite part of the house. When I brought her home last year, she gave Chip a cuddle before draggin' me down the hall and beggin' me to make love to her in _our_ bed. I wasn't gonna argue because I'd make love to her all day if she wanted me to.

_I get to share a room with a boy, _she had said all those months ago, smilin' with all of her pretty teeth. _How sweet is that, cowboy? I never want to leave this bed. Come here, hubby, come make love to me._

My Swanie loves life, and she makes life worth livin'. She wakes up smilin', and she goes to bed smilin', and she never stops talkin'. That's my favorite thing about her.

I set the shit in my hands on the dresser and nudge Chip off the bed. He whines a bit before leaving me alone with my wife.

"What are you doing all the way over there, cowboy?" She says, rollin' over, grinning damn cute. "Come here, I need a kiss." She holds her arms out, and I crawl up the bed and into her arms.

"Mornin', Swanie."

"Good morning, hubby. Today's my favorite date in the entire world," she says, kissin' my lips too soft. "I'm more obsessed with you today than I was then." She kisses me again, and I slip my tongue in her mouth, makin' her moan and wrap her arms around my shoulders.

We kiss for a bit, until I'm so fucking hard for her, I can't help but rip her panties off and slide all the way inside her.

"Cowboy," she breathes, wrappin' me up tight in her arms. "I'll never get tired of this." I'm thinkin' she still doesn't get what her sweet voice does to me especially when I'm inside her. "It always feels like the first time." She kisses my cheek, her hands findin' their way into my hair, scratchin' at my scalp, makin' me feel so damn good.

I shove my face in her neck, kissin' her skin and tryin' to be gentle with her even though she loves when I'm _naughty_. My mouth stretches into a smile thinkin' about how much she loves it, and I move a little faster, a little harder, until her breaths come fast and hard in my ear.

"I want to be on top, cowboy," she pants into my ear.

"We've got all day, baby," I say, grinding deeper, my eyes closin' when she tightens around me. I fucking love bein' with her like this. "We're not gonna leave this bed."

"Not even to eat?" She asks, nibblin' my ear, givin' me fucking chills.

"We'll eat in bed," I say, liftin' my head and kissin' her pouty lips.

"Okay," she breathes. "I need to come."

"Alright." I push up on my hands and stare down our bodies as she slips her small hand between us, her pretty painted finger gettin' herself off.

She gasps and arches, and I lift my eyes to her face, watchin' as she tightens and comes around my cock. It feels so fucking good. When she's done, her eyes slowly open, lookin' satisfied as she grins and pulls me all the way on top of her.

I keep movin', not really wantin' to end it yet but when her nails scratch down my back and her whispers meet my ear, I can't fucking help it. I bite down on her shoulder and groan as I finish inside her, her hands rubbin' up and down my back as I catch my breath.

"One year later, and you're still a God, cowboy. I'm so lucky," she says, giggling like the cute girl she is. She pulls my head from her shoulder and kisses me. "Happy anniversary, hubby." Her smile makes my chest feel all warm.

"Happy anniversary, wifey," I say, likin' the way her eyes light up.

I pull out and fall onto the bed next to her, but she's not there for long. She crawls from the bed and slips her panties on, grabbin' the donuts and tossin' them on the bed before she brings me my coffee.

She's in nothin' but her panties, and she's really fucking sexy especially when she crawls into my lap and pulls the donuts closer. "I bought a variety pack. Are you wanting a specific one?"

"Nope, Swanie. I'll eat whatever you wanna feed me."

She bites her lip, eyes on the opened box and then she pulls out a caramel coated one, holdin' it up for me. I take a bite, chewin' and watchin' her as she watches me. "That's a good one, baby."

She takes a bite and nods, swallowin' and lickin' her lips before feedin' me some more. "A year later, and I still love feeding you, cowboy. It's probably my favorite thing ever. I don't even know why, but it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy." She shoves the rest in my mouth and kisses my closed lips, grinnin' as she pulls away and leaves my lap.

"Where're you goin'?"

"I'm thirsty, and I need to pee. I should probably wash my face and put clothes on."

"I've got plans for you and you don't need clothes for them," I call out to her.

"What would Chip think of seeing me naked all day?" She yells, makin' me laugh.

She's crazy about Chip, and he's crazy about her. I'm thinkin' he'd choose her over me if it came down to it.

She comes out wearin' my shirt from last night, and I like when she does shit like that.

Grabbin' the remote from the nightstand, I turn the t.v. on and pull Bella against me. "Are we going to watch a movie?"

"I was thinkin' _Dirty Dancing _first," I say, and she bounces on the bed excitedly.

"Oh my God! We haven't watched it since the day we met. Aww, you're so cute, cowboy." She smacks a kiss on my cheek and grabs another donut. "I freaking love you."

"Same, baby."

While the movie gets started she tears off pieces of donut and shares it with me. "You know, this has been the best year of my life. Like _nothing _beats it." She snuggles into my side and kisses my arm. "You're so special, cowboy."

"You're makin' me blush, Swanie," I joke, and she giggles, slappin' my arm.

"Hey, wait, we need to take a picture." She reaches over me, grabbin' her phone. She upgraded her storage so now she can keep thousands of pictures on her phone, and she has about 3,000 of them. She's always takin' pictures, and I'm usually the star of the show. I don't mind at all. She gets on her knees next to me, pressin' her face into mine. "Smile big."

I smile and she takes it then she takes one while she's kissin' my cheek then another with me kissin' her cheek. Then she's just gotta take one with me holdin' up a fucking donut. I do it because like I said, I'm fucking obsessed with her cute ass.

"Can I eat this now?" I ask, smirking when she rolls her eyes playfully. I eat it in three bites and then put the box on the nightstand. "We're missin' the movie."

Baby's carryin' the watermelon, and Bella lifts her head, laughin' herself silly. "What a classic line," she says, snappin' a picture of the t.v. before tossin' her phone in the blankets and crawlin' between my legs, her back against my chest.

I wrap an arm around her, pullin' her against me. "I remember you nearly quotin' the whole movie."

She nods. "I know. I even called Patrick Swayze a God." She laughs and shakes her head.

"And he's not?"

"Oh, he is," she says. "But you're the real God. He's got nothing on my cowboy."

"Shut up," I say, tightening my arm around her. Sometimes she says things that make me feel so good I can hardly handle it.

She tilts her head back, smilin' huge. "I love when you blush," she says, puckerin' those sweet lips so I give her a kiss. She rights herself and snuggles deeper into my chest. "But seriously, you're number one."

I chuckle and kiss her head. She starts quotin' the movie, sighin' every now and then at the real cheesy parts. I honestly could do without the movie, but the way she watches it and loves it, it's the cutest fucking thing.

She's spent the last year, showin' me how cute she really is.

She's messy, not dirty, but just fucking messy. She likes to get undressed for bed and toss her clothes on the floor, waitin' until the next day to pick them up. I always toss mine in the hamper, and the way she giggles, rollin' in the bed when she sees me pickin' hers up - well, it's fucking adorable.

_I'm sorry, cowboy. I'll try to not leave them thrown_ she always says, but it never fails. It doesn't bother me, not really. I kinda like that she's always in such a hurry to get naked for me that she just throws her shit all over the room.

When I've gotta work late, she stays up, always sure to climb in my lap no matter how dirty I am or what time it is and feed me. The first time I asked her to feed me one of her sour candies and she did, it turned me on real fucking bad. I can feed myself, but why would I want to when she's so excited to do it for me.

No matter what, we shower together every single night. Another thing that she looks forward to - me too. I'm thinkin' I'd not like it at all if I ever had to shower alone. The way she uses those small hands to wash me clean, it's too fucking good.

She spoils me but she's spoiled, too.

Whatever she wants, she gets and that's because she deserves it all. She's grateful and happy and never selfish.

Another cute thing about her is that she's deathly afraid to ride the horses - alone anyway. She'll ride with me, she loves sittin' in front of me, holdin' my hand.

_What if it bucks me off_ was the first thing she had said when I wanted her to go for a ride with me.

_He won't_ I told her, smilin' at her scared, cute face.

_I don't know_, she said, bitin' that lip. _I think I should just ride with you. I could fall off and break my neck or something. That would be horrible and it would hurt. I've seen movies. Not all horses are nice._

_Come ride with me, Swanie. I like your neck the way it is_, I had told her, and she's ridden with me ever since.

She's afraid of a lotta things - alligators, sharks, _horses_, natural disasters, and she's always thinkin' - mostly out loud, and she always tells me what's on her mind.

I can't even remember what it was like livin' alone.

She's almost done with her second year of college. She loves goin' online, says it's easier goin' at her own pace, and I'm glad because I wouldn't want her to quit but I don't want her four hours away from me either.

Dad loves her, thinks she's a real _riot_, and mom and her talk on the phone nearly everyday even if it's just textin' some days.

She's dyin' for mom and dad to get back together, always sayin' they're goin' to be this epic love story - separated for years until they realize they still love each other and can't live without one another. Then mom will live on the ranch, and her and Bella can be closer.

I'd like it if Bella's dreams came true.

She talks with her mom just as much, and even her dad. She misses them, but says FaceTime is a _lifesaver. _

She calls Granny once a week and joined her book club even though we live fucking thousands of miles away. She reads out loud to me sometimes, laughin' herself sick durin' the sex scenes, not believin' Granny reads that shit. I don't like thinkin' about it.

Swanie, she's the real fucking deal.

"God, cowboy," she says after Johnny and Baby's last dance. "This movie never gets old. Are we going to watch Tombstone now or are you hungry? I'm kind of hungry." She turns in my arms and kisses my cheeks, both of them before pullin' me out of bed. "I forgot you were naked." She hugs me, pressin' herself all over me. "You're so hot."

"You want me to do you again or do you want your present?"

Her eyes widen, and she bounces on her toes. "You got me a present? What is it?"

Chuckling, I grab her and kiss her. "It's a surprise, baby. You want it?"

She bites her lip, thinkin' real hard. "Well, now I kind of want you to do me first…"

"Yeah?" I ask, liftin' her and tossin' her on the bed.

"I mean, yeah, you're just too irresistible." She grabs my thickenin' cock, makin' me grunt. "I want to put it in my mouth."

Fuck, she's killin' me.

"I'll let you, baby." She smiles and nods, pushin' me to my back. Her small hand wraps around the base, and I lift my head, watchin' her pretty lips wrap around me.

"Fuck, Swanie…"

She smiles, and I close my eyes, lettin' my head fall back onto the mattress. She sucks me so good, drivin' me fucking crazy, and when she lets me finish in her mouth, I nearly come again watchin' her swallow me.

"You're so good at that, baby."

She smiles and kisses my stomach before grabbin' my hands and pullin' me up from the bed. "Did you get me a puppy?" She asks, guessin' wrong because that's gonna be her birthday present. She tosses me my boxer briefs, and I pull them on. "Chip needs a friend. I mean, we're his friends but he needs someone that he can speak doggy with. I'm sure he gets bored of us."

Shakin' my head, I grab her hand, my smile bigger than the one she levels at me. "Come on. I'll show you."

Now, I'm wonderin' if she's going to be disappointed. Dad picked her up for me, said she was a good one.

I slip on my boots at the door, and Bella slips on her flip flops. "Maybe we should put on more clothes if we're going outside," she says. "You're in underwear and boots." She giggles, but I think she likes seein' me like this. "I wish I had my phone to take a picture of you."

Kissin' her forehead, I say, "Later you can take one."

"Okay."

"Okay," I say and pull open the door.

"What! Oh my God," Bella squeals, spottin' the little filly on the other side of the yard. She looks up at me, wide eyed and beautiful. "You bought me a pony?"

"Not a pony, Swanie," I say, laughin' a bit. "She's a horse - a baby one. I'm thinkin' if you raise her, you won't be afraid to ride her when she's big enough."

She smiles and hugs me. "I like riding with you."

"I like it, too. You can still ride with me when you want to."

She kisses my heart and slowly walks toward her baby horse. She looks fucking adorable in nothin' but my shirt.

"Hi," she says to the horse, talkin' all soft and gently touching her, makin' me grin like an idiot. "I don't know what to call her."

"You can call her whatever you want."

She thinks for a second, and then smiles huge. "I think Frances but we'll call her Baby. That's cute, huh? I love it, actually."

She's crazy cute.

After a couple of minutes of pettin' Baby, she leaves her be, and runs into my arms. "You kind of suck, cowboy. My gift for you isn't as good as a horse!"

"You're all I want," I say, kissin' her cheek. "But what is it?" Now I'm real curious.

"Just pretend you love it, okay? Personally I think it's the most romantic thing ever, but that's just me." She smiles and grabs hold of my hand, pullin' me into the house, down the hall and then drops to the floor and slides a rectangle wrapped gift out from under the bed. "I've been hiding this thing for weeks. Come here." She grabs my hand, wantin' me to sit on the floor.

I sit next to her and pull her between my legs. "Help me open it, Swanie."

"Okay," she says, rippin' most of the paper off. "I thought I'd hang it over the bed. It's beautiful really."

It's a frame with a map of Washington, a heart in Seattle with the date we met printed on it.

Fuck, she's really messin' with my heart.

"I'm thinkin' this is better than a horse," I say, really fucking likin' this picture.

"Shut up," she says, laughin a bit, turning to stare up at me.

I kiss her cute nose. "Really, Swanie. You're so romantic." I grin, and her smile stretches so big across her pretty face, it kills me a little. "Gimme a kiss, so I can get up and hang this."

"Right now?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"You really like it?" She kisses me a couple times, smilin' the whole time. "Both our moms said you would. They adored it. I wanted to get one for every state on our trip but didn't want to over do it."

"I'm likin' that idea," I say, gettin' up and pullin' her with me. "I loved you in all those states, Swanie. I wanna see a heart in Siesta Keys."

"Holy cow," she says. "I was going to do our wedding, but I fell in love with you in Seattle."

_Fuck_.

"I'll hang it later," I say, pullin' my shirt off her sexy body. "I'm gonna need you to show me how much you love me, Swanie."

"Okay," she breathes.

"Okay," I say.

My Swanie is the real fucking deal.


End file.
